Ámbar
by Eufemismo
Summary: Ahome descubre que hay algo más en la poderosa e intimidante presencia de Sesshomaru. Algo en su inverosímil fragancia, en la majestuosidad de sus movimientos, en el ámbar de sus ojos... Sess/Kag No es AU.
1. Portal

**Ni Sesshomaru ni Ahome me pertenecen, son única, desgraciada y exclusivamente de Rumiko Takashi.**

_Bien, primero gracias por estar aquí. Estas leyendo esta historia porque yo no encontraba un Sess/kag que lograra satisfacerme del todo, por lo que decidí escribir aquello que me gustaría leer._

_La historia tendrá más o menos unos 5 o 10 capitulos, ya que no me quiero alargar mucho. Actualizaré cada 5 días (solo me queda tiempo para escribir los fines de semana) y por supuesto agradeceré mucho, mucho, mucho cada review. _

_Aquí, Los personajes son llamados por los nombres que aparecen en la traducción latina de Inuyasha, **Ej. Kagome es Ahome, Rin es Lin etc. **Principalmente porque no me gusta como suena Kagome, se me antoja como a necesidad fisiológica._

_Ejem... creo que eso es todo._

_!A leer!_

_**1. PORTAL**_

Los rayos del sol iluminaban el alegre rostro de Lin que irradiaba entusiasmo en su prácticamente insignificante labor de recoger pequeños ramilletes de flores silvestres para luego desparramarlos en el aire. Que infantiles e inútiles podían llegar a ser los humanos, eran débiles y se contentaban con tan poco… sin embargo, ella no se le antojaba un estorbo como el resto de esos insípidos seres. No, Lin tenía algo que no se atrevía a definir pero que lo impulsaba a mantenerla a su lado; tal vez eran la falta de miedo y el extraño aprecio que le manifestaba, o bien podría ser…

-Señor Sesshomaru mire- Dijo la niña interrumpiendo el rumbo de sus cavilaciones. Él se limitó imperturbable a seguir la dirección que su pequeño y rosado dedito de humana le indicaba, aún a sabiendas de que no era necesario que ella le señalara aquello que se acababa de convertir en objeto de su interés. Había percibido (además del sonido) el olor del humo que despidió una fuerte explosión a unos kilómetros del lugar donde se encontraba con sus acompañantes. Además, el olor de aquellas sangres tan conocidas, una, la misma que corría por sus venas, la otra… eso era arena de otro costal. Ya sabía que el necio de Inuyasha se encontraba merodeando cerca de la zona donde él mismo había parado para que Lin se alimentara, no en vano se atribuía un gran sentido del olfato, sin embargo no se imaginó que de repente el olor de Naraku le llegara como si de una aparición se tratase. Agregada una explosión al coctel…

-Lin, espera aquí con Yaken. No se muevan a menos que peligren sus vidas- Murmuró con voz impersonal.

Yaken lo miró con ojos desorbitados- Pero amo bonito usted todavía no ha sanado, no debe acercarse a ese sucio de Naraku, usted… -Sesshomaru le ignoró por completo y desapareció con un susurro de hojas a su paso- oh, ya se fue.-Musitó Yaken con tono desinflado.

-Espero que el señor Sesshomaru tenga cuidado- Dijo Lin con aire distraído mientras retomaba su labor de jardinera.

Tardó solo un par de minutos en recorrer la distancia que lo separaba de su objetivo. Era cierto que aún no se recuperaba por completo de la última vez que se enfrentó a Naraku, pero no era un debilucho. No se lo iba a poner fácil esta vez. Se detuvo sigilosamente a una distancia más o menos prudencial para hacer un pequeño análisis de la situación antes de entrar en escena. El olor de la sangre de Inuyasha le inundaba casi nauseabundamente las fosas nasales, sin embargo, la sangre de Naraku también era palpable en el ambiente. Era fácil percibir que quien se encontraba en peor estado era su arrebatado medio hermano.

Decidió acercarse un poco más para obtener información visual. Divisó a Inuyasha a un centenar de metros con colmillo de acero agarrado a medias pero firmemente apuntando a Naraku, estaba desnudo de la cintura para arriba y su ridículo traje se veía chamuscado; Tenía una horrible costra que lucía como una herida sangrante y peligrosa y a la vez como una fea quemadura a la altura del pecho. Se estremeció levísimamente al notar como la herida de Inuyasha parecía expandirse lentamente por el resto de su pecho, abarcando suavemente, casi acariciando, su estomago y su abdomen, como una pequeña mancha de agua que se expande entre la tela humedecida. Vio como Naraku sonreía impasible a su propia herida sangrante en respuesta a la aparente ignorancia que tenía Inuyasha sobre la gravedad de su caso. Ambos estaban separados por unos cincuenta y tantos metros y se miraban fijamente, el suelo estaba destruido y varios árboles a la redonda se veían chamuscados, algunos incluso todavía llameaban levemente. De pronto, Naraku giró el cuello para mirar justamente a los ojos lejanos de Sesshomaru y sonrió.

-Lo estábamos esperando señor Sesshomaru, ¿porque no nos acompaña?- Dijo Naraku lánguidamente como paladeando cada silaba- Aun hay bacantes en nuestra pequeña reunión ¿no es así Inuyasha?- Aún sonriente miró de nuevo al ahora grisáceo rostro de Inuyasha.

-Feh, no seas lucido Naraku. Sesshomaru no tiene nada que ver con esto, tu oponente soy yo-Ladró Inuyasha.- ¡OYE SESSHOMARU! MAS TE VALE NO ENTROMETER TU NARIZ EN ESTO ¿ME ESCUCHASTE? PUEDO APAÑARME PERFECTAMENTE SOLO- Gritó con más energía de la que parecía poseer en dirección a donde se hallaba su medio hermano. No era necesario que gritara porque por supuesto él le habría escuchado aunque se hubiera tratado de un susurro.

-Claro, veo que te puedes defender perfectamente solo, tu aspecto lo confirma Inuyasha- Contestó Sesshomaru suave pero firmemente con una nota sarcástica en la voz- No pareces haberlo notado pero tu herida empeora por segundo, si sigues en pie morirás.

-YA TE DIJE QUE NO TE MET…-Inuyasha se interrumpió y soltó a colmillo de acero que cayó reducida al suelo, posteriormente tambaleó ligeramente y miró a Naraku con desprecio antes de caer desmayado junto a su espada.

Naraku observó a Inuyasha fuera de batalla y su sonrisa se ensanchó increíblemente aún más.- No sobrevivirá a esto- Dijo dirigiendo sus ojos de nuevo al rostro de Sesshomaru que le sostenía la mirada sereno- He devuelto su Baku ryu ha y lo he mezclado con una poderosa maldición que carcomerá su cuerpo por completo dentro de unos minutos. Más le vale despedirse de su pequeño hermano, señor Sesshomaru.

Con que eso era, el distraído de Inuyasha no había contado con la genialidad de Naraku quien seguramente se había pasado un buen tiempo buscando la forma de detener su ataque más poderoso. Y lo había logrado.

Pobre imbécil,-pensó Sesshomaru observando a Inuyasha en la distancia- moriría lenta y de seguro dolorosamente de una forma poco honorable, gracias a su propio ataque. Ese engendro solo le generaba lastima. La explosión se debía al ataque de Inuyasha y a lo que sea que hubiera utilizado Naraku para devolvérselo. Sin embargo, no lograba explicarse como la presencia de Naraku había aparecido repentinamente… como de la nada. Era como si Inuyasha (a quien había percibido hace horas) de repente se hubiera encontrado con Naraku salido de ninguna parte y se hubiera agarrado a lanzarle ataques a la loca. Todo había ocurrido muy rápido. No dudaba de que su hermano se lanzara en una batalla sin pensar las consecuencias ni analizar el terreno, por eso era una simple bestia hibrida, sin embargo… Naraku había aparecido, de eso estaba seguro. ¿Cómo lo habría hecho? Si había aparecido de repente, seguramente utilizaría el mismo método para escapar cuando se sintiera acorralado. Además debía tener precaución con esa extraña maldición que Naraku le había lanzado a Inuyasha, no estaba seguro de que la pudiera hacer dos veces, pero siempre era bueno luchar inteligentemente.

-No me interesa ese hibrido inútil y tú bien lo sabes Naraku-Dijo Sesshoumaru mientras avanzaba acortando la distancia entre él, su hermano y su enemigo.- Mi objetivo principal eres tú.

-Oh, veo que aún se encuentra incomodo con el resultado de nuestro último encuentro, ¿o me equivoco señor Sesshoumaru?-Contestó Naraku medio sonriendo, medio hablando mientras observaba a Sesshoumaru acercarse tal vez inconscientemente, al cuerpo inerte de su hermano.

-Esta vez te eliminaré Naraku-Dijo Sesshomaru atravesándolo con su fría mirada ambarina, erguido cuan alto era y con tono helado. Por el rabillo del ojo se percató de que Inuyasha respiraba débilmente y de que la mancha sanguinolenta de su pecho ya abarcaba todo su tronco y empezaba a extenderse por sus extremidades. ¿Y si realmente ese estúpido moría? No, a él eso le traía sin cuidado. Como para olvidar por completo su corto lapsus de debilidad, dirigió rápidamente la mano hacía Tokiyi, su poderosa espada y estaba a una centésima de sacarla y embestir a Naraku cuando escuchó un leve gimoteo a su izquierda.

-Inu..ya..sha.

Era la voz de esa sacerdotisa que siempre iba con su hermano y que según entendía, era la reencarnación de la otra sacerdotisa que antes también iba siempre con él. Por supuesto que se había percatado de su presencia desde hace bastante rato, de la suya y la del resto del grupo de Inuyasha, todos estaban desperdigados por el terreno, inconscientes. Pero ya estaba tan acostumbrado a pasar de ellos que no les había dedicado un pensamiento. Su atención se enfocaba en Naraku y levemente en Inuyasha. Pero la humana había llamado su atención por un momento ya que parecía recobrar el conocimiento y lo primero que se le ocurría era nombrar al inservible de Inuyasha. Debilidades humanas- pensó con desprecio- él ni siquiera puede escucharla, mucho menos ayudarla es… ridícula.

Pero al parecer, a Naraku si le había importado que esa sacerdotisa hiciera presencia en el mundo consciente de nuevo, porque amplió más la sonrisa que no había perdido ni por un segundo desde que Sesshomaru apareciera.

-Ahome, que bueno que nos honras de nuevo con tu presencia-siseó el demonio- esperaba que al menos pudieras acompañar a tu amado Inuyasha en su lecho de muerte.- Luego como si no pudiera contenerse más, soltó a reírse estruendosamente, con la burla y la emoción de la inminente victoria marcada en cada una de las vibraciones de sus carcajadas.

Sesshomaru ignoró completamente a la mujer cuando empezó a gritar como una histérica el nombre del hibrido y la sintió acercarse a rastras hasta el sitio donde este yacía. La escena en particular de aquella mujer arrastrándose lastimeramente hacía su hombre medio muerto parecía despertar una maniaca alegría en Naraku. Sesshomaru siguió con la vista fija en su enemigo y sin importarle nada más, sacó rápidamente a Tokiyi y se lanzó hacía Naraku (que detuvo su risotada en seco) a una velocidad sobre natural, decidió atacarle solo con el campo de energía de la espada para no arriesgarse a que Naraku le devolviera el ataque como había hecho con Inuyasha. Pero comprendió todo antes de verlo, o siquiera de sentirlo: Naraku no solo había encontrado la manera de vencer el ataque de colmillo de acero, sino que también sabía cómo enfrentar a Tokiyi, lo comprendió cuando sintió la energía sobrenatural de su espada revelándose contra su orden, contra la orden de atacar a su enemigo. Tokiyi le rechazó y le envió un poderoso campo de energía con el fin de separarse de sus manos, el campo que él quería lanzarle a Naraku. La espada se desprendió de su agarre por voluntad propia y cayó al suelo estacándose en la tierra, mientras él volaba por los aires gracias a la potencia del ataque recibido. Se las arregló para caer de pie justo detrás de donde se encontraba la sacerdotisa con su Inuyasha.

Su espada le había repelido con tal potencia que lo mandó a volar. Increíble. Ahora Naraku le observaba absolutamente regocijado pero ya sin rastros de la extraña sonrisa que había formado parte de su expresión momentos atrás.

-Calma señor Sesshomaru, calma. No es con su vida con la que quería terminar el día de hoy, solo le invité a unirse a nuestra fiesta para que presenciara el final del gran Inuyasha.- Dijo el 

demonio con parsimonia- Sin embargo, le recuerdo que la espada Tokiyi fue fabricada con el colmillo de una de las extensiones de mi cuerpo, por lo tanto su energía sobrenatural me reconoce como principal dueño.

-Mientes, ya te he atacado con Tokiyi y nunca habías podido hacer algo semejante- Aseveró Sesshomaru atravesándole con sus ojos de hielo- Dime Naraku, ¿Cómo es que has podido vencer el Baku ryu ha y a tokiyi sin mayor esfuerzo? Debes estar utilizando algún sucio truco que incrementa tus poderes. Es cierto que mi espada podría tener una ligera tendencia a obedecerte, pero siempre me ha reconocido como su dueño, si has logrado que me rechace de esa forma es porque algo grande traes contigo.

Ahome sintió la presencia de Sesshomaru aterrizando a un par de metros por detrás de ella y de Inuyasha, pero no le importaba, nada le importaba salvo ayudar a Inuyasha. Esa herida que tenía en el cuerpo era tan espantosa, tan horripilante que no dudaba ni por un segundo que las palabras de Naraku fueran verdaderas: "esperaba que pudieras acompañar a Inuyasha en su lecho de muerte". Su lecho de muerte, ¿verdaderamente estaría presenciando los últimos minutos de Inuyasha? No, no lo permitiría bajo ninguna circunstancia, Inuyasha se salvaría aunque ella tuviera que ponerse en su lugar y morir por él. Estaba tan desesperada que la presencia de Naraku a corta distancia no la intimidaba ni un poco, mucho menos la imponente figura de Sesshoumaru a sus espaldas. Y qué decir de la batalla entre ambos. Sus voces le llegaban como molestos zumbidos interrumpiendo su intento por quemar cada una de las neuronas que poseía en busca de una solución que salvase a Inuyasha. Él respiraba quejumbrosamente y aún inconsciente su rostro se contraía en una mueca de infinito dolor mientras su horrible herida crecía por milímetros como si una mano invisible le estuviera rociando el torso desnudo con pequeños baldados de acido. Ahome no lo soportaba, quería arrancar su propia piel y pegarla como fuera en las heridas de Inuyasha, cubrirlo, no verlo más deshaciéndose ante sus impotentes ojos.

-Inuyasha, Inuyasha… ¡INUYASHA!-Ahome gritaba su nombre y ni siquiera era consciente de cuando había empezado a hacerlo, o de si había parado en algún momento desde que despertase y lo pronunciase por vez primera.

Sesshomaru la observó por primera vez y se sintió extraño. Esa mujer había salvado a Lin en una ocasión, y ahora lloraba y gritaba desesperada por una solución para Inuyasha. Pero ese no era su asunto, en ese momento, más que su moribundo medio hermano, le interesaba la respuesta de Naraku, necesitaba saber a que debería atenerse en aquella batalla.

Naraku miró a Sesshomaru con una ceja enarcada en son de burla, luego sonrió con satisfacción al reparar en Ahome tirada junto a Inuyasha llorando los mil mares para que se salvara. Tal vez si… no, eso sería muy arriesgado. No era estúpido y sabía que con o sin espada Sesshomaru no era un hueso fácil de roer. Sin embargo, si utilizaba aquel gran sortilegio con el que cargaba hace poco, podría deshacerse de la molesta presencia de Ahome para siempre, y lo haría dejándola con la incertidumbre de si Inuyasha murió o no. Sufriría, sufriría tanto que tal vez enloquecería.-Ante este pensamiento se pasó la lengua por los labios satisfecho al imaginar a Ahome destrozada- Pero ¿y Sesshomaru?, de sobra sabía que él no movería un dedo por defender a la sacerdotisa, pero ¿y si lo hacía? Ahí estaba el fallo del extraño y rápido plan que se estaba gestando en su cabeza. No podría intentar enviar a Ahome a esa extraña dimensión de la que le había hablado ese loco anciano, no con Sesshomaru de por medio. Además nunca lo había hecho, sabía que se podía solo porque el anciano se lo había mencionado, pero no tenía idea de lo que sucedería en cuanto utilizara su poderoso sortilegio para abrir las puertas de la otra dimensión. Sin embargo… la idea era tan atrayente. Tal vez se arriesgara, si todo salía bien… se desharía de Sesshomaru también. No estaba mal.

-He tomado una decisión señor Sesshomaru-Dijo Naraku después de unos segundos de silencio por parte de ambos, donde el único ruido era provocado por los sollozos y balbuceos de Ahome.

Sesshomaru le miró sin rastro de haberlo escuchado, se mostraba impasible pero estaba prevenido ante cualquier acto por parte de Naraku. No sabía de qué decisión estaba hablando, él le había preguntado por algo completamente distinto.

Naraku sonrió ante la indiferencia de Sesshomaru pero consciente de que tenía su atención- He decidido que probaré mi nuevo juguete con esta sacerdotisa- Dijo tranquilamente. Luego, sacó una pequeña piedra desvencijada y la agitó suavemente en el aire, sin soltarla. –Te enviaré a un bonito lugar -Soltó con sarcasmo- adiós Ahome.- Luego se dio la vuelta y tras caminar un par de metros desapareció con una pequeña nube de humo envolviéndole.

Ahome retiró por primera vez la mirada del cuerpo de Inuyasha al llamado de su nombre. Observó a Naraku desapareciendo y luego todo se quedó en silencio. Se sentía en shock, como si las palabras de Naraku no pudieran afectarla en lo más mínimo. Todo lo que le importaba estaba tirado en el suelo frente a ella, agonizando. Sin embargo observó como si se tratase de otra persona, de otros ojos los que veían por ella, como el aire del lugar donde Naraku había agitado esa piedrita empezaba a perturbarse extrañamente.

De pronto, un agujero negro del tamaño de una moneda apareció en aquel lugar, Ahome no lo pudo distinguir en la distancia, pero se percató de que una presencia extraña había aparecido y por primera vez desvió su atención de Inuyasha para fijarla en el lugar de donde provenía la extraña sensación. Sesshomaru si pudo ver el pequeño agujero y en el momento en que este empezó a agrandarse rápidamente, comprendió lo que era: Un portal.

Naraku se había marchado, no había razón para permanecer en ese lugar. Sin embargo no se movió un solo milímetro. Era consciente de que las intenciones del demonio consistían en enviar a esa sacerdotisa a otra parte, quería que ella sufriera. Pero… ella ya sufría.

No supo que lo impulsó, solo supo que no quería que esa mujer se enterara de lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Tomó rápido el mango de Colmillo Sagrado y estaba a punto de agitarla sobre el cuerpo inerte de Inuyasha cuando sucedió. Todo muy rápido, apenas tuvo tiempo de erigir la espada sobre el hibrido cuando una fuerte energía empezó a arrastrar a la mujer hacía el agujero que ya había alcanzado las proporciones suficientes para tragar un león. Ahome miraba el lugar completamente ida, olvidando a Inuyasha, se puso en píe y pasó al lado de su cuerpo para acercarse al portal que la llamaba. Sesshoumaru actuó sin pensar y soltó a colmillo sagrado para agarrar por el brazo a Ahome y de pronto, no pudo retirarlo, se quedó pegado a ella sin poder aflojar su agarre y cuando observó de nuevo el agujero, ya se encontraba frente a ellos. No pudo ni siquiera articular un pensamiento antes de que el gran hoyo negro los tragara por completo.

Luego, todo fue silencio.

--

**Hasta aquí va el primero. Espero que les haya gustado. Si sí, dejen un review, si no, tambien.**

**Gracias por leerme**

Eufemismo.


	2. Dolor

_Hola de nuevo..._

_Primero quiero agradecer de todo corazón a las personas que me dejaron reviews en el chap anterior. De verdad no esperaba tantas buenas noticias en tan poco tiempo. Me alegra mucho que les haya gustado el primer capitulo y espero que este les guste aún más._

_Como premio a la cantidad de reviews recibidos, he decidido subir el capitulo un día antes._

_**Muchas, muchas Gracias a:**_

AllySan, XtinaOdss, christythebest, Orion no Saga, Saya-Otonashi1 y mideu.

_Espero que lo disfruten._

_**2. DOLOR**_

Sesshomaru abrió los ojos lentamente, sabía que había estado inconsciente pero no recordaba porqué. Estaba tirado sobre algún prado y tenía algo fuertemente apretado en su mano, intentó incorporarse pero en el instante en que decidió poner su cuerpo en funcionamiento, un terrible dolor le sacudió desde la espina hasta el último cabello. Decidió quedarse quieto mientras la situación se aclaraba en su cabeza, pero descubrió con algo de desespero que se sentía demasiado cansado como para pensar. Eso ya era mucho. No se había sentido tan débil desde… nunca, sin embargo no era un estúpido por lo que decidió dejar que su cuerpo trabajase solo en su recuperación de…. de lo que sea que le hubiese ocurrido. Lentamente volvió a cerrar los ojos.

Minutos después quien recobró el conocimiento fue Ahome, con la leve diferencia de que se despertó aterrorizada y con las imágenes de lo vivido reproduciéndose una y otra vez tras sus retinas. Inuyasha, ¿DONDE ESTABA INUYASHA? Se incorporó rápidamente al sentir la presencia de alguien más junto a ella. Casi escuchó algo rompiéndose dentro de sí cuando con decepción, terrible decepción comprobó que se trataba de Sesshomaru y no de Inuyasha. No entendía nada, pero ya habría tiempo después. Ahora solo le importaba encontrar a Inuyasha. Se levantó con tanto ímpetu que se llevó una gran sorpresa cuando la mano de Sesshomaru que la atenazaba con fuerza la devolvió al suelo, Ahome le miró iracunda pero se asombró al comprobar que él seguía inconsciente. Incapaz de pensar con claridad, empezó a girar la cabeza para todos lados tratando de identificar el lugar en el que se encontraba.

Parecía un bosquecillo como todos los de aquella época, verde, bonito y aburrido. Pero Ahome recordaba haber estado en uno chamuscado con un Inuyasha muriendo y con un Naraku divertido. ¿Qué había sucedido? Recordaba haber sentido una presencia extraña justo en el lugar por donde Naraku se había largado… Sus ojos se empañaron de lagrimas al comprobar que por su distracción había olvidado completamente a Inuyasha en aquel momento y por eso había caído en una especie de trance extraño, en ese instante había sentido como esa presencia la llamaba y luego, luego… había aparecido ahí, con Sesshomaru agarrado de su brazo, ¿tocan..dola? se limpió el rastro de lagrimas con su mano libre y le pareció el colmo que en aquella situación su impertinente rostro tuviera las energías para sonrojarse. Él nunca la había tocado, de hecho Ahome podría jurar que ella era completamente inexistente para él ¿Cómo habrían llegado los dos a ese lugar? No, se estaba desviando del tema.

-Inuyashaaaaaaaa-Llamó vacilante, dirigiendo su voz al aire y a la nada- Inuyashaaaaa- No se preocupó por levantarse, prefirió seguir sentada en el suelo. Ya sabía que no recibiría ninguna respuesta. Estaba en otro lugar. Había dejado a Inuyasha abandonado y moribundo, Sango, el Monje Miroku, Shippo y Kirara se encontraban cerca de él pero desconocía sus estados. ¿Y si.. y si les había afectado gravemente aquella explosión? ¿Qué tal que no estuvieran simplemente magullados como ella?-INUYASHAAAAAAAAAAAA, INUYASHAAAAA, SANGOOOO, SHIPpoo mon… mon.. monje Mi.. mi..ro..-se interrumpió derrotada, su voz se había convertido en un susurro quebrado. No podía soportarlo, no sabía cómo soportarlo. Estaba sola, sin saber la suerte de sus amigos y entendía de alguna forma que no se encontraba cerca del lugar donde los vio por última vez. ¿Qué haría? Tenía unas ganas irrefrenables de echarse a llorar y maldecir su mala suerte, pero sabía que debía ser valiente, que debía luchar; No era la primera vez que se encontraba en una situación similar ¿verdad? En muchas ocasiones se había separado de sus compañeros a sabiendas de que sus vidas y la de ella misma peligraban, pero había salido airosa. Inuyasha estaría bien, aunque recordar aquella nauseabunda herida no le ayudó mucho en su breve lapsus de esperanza.

Tendría que mantener la calma.

Observó por primera vez reparando completamente en él, el rostro de Sesshomaru, parecía tranquilamente dormido, como si no la estuviera enloqueciendo a ella de desesperación al no saber que demonios hacía ahí tomándola tan firmemente del brazo. Suspiró rendida, su única esperanza por el momento consistía en despertar al hermano de Inuyasha para que cómo mínimo la soltara y le permitiera salir a buscar… ¿un camino de regreso? Negó con la cabeza desesperanzada, de cualquier modo, no se podía quedar quieta y callada solo porque "sentía" que estaba verdaderamente lejos de su grupo.

Bien, tendría que despertarle, pero ¿y si él no cooperaba? Probablemente (seguramente) se sentiría molesto por su atrevimiento. En lo que llevaba de conocerlo, sabía que despreciaba profundamente a los seres humanos; aunque cargara con la pequeña Lin. Ahome se encontraba de vez en cuando disparatando sobre sus razones para ello, a veces llegaba a conclusiones tan sencillas y probablemente reales como la de que la llevaba simplemente como compañía, otras se salía de sus casillas (generalmente en momentos de duermevela) y llegaba a calibrar que la estaba engordando y criando para matarla y cenársela.

De todas formas, el que Lin aparentemente le agradara a Sesshomaru no era garantía de que este, de repente hubiera dejado de ser una amenaza para los otros humanos.

Lo observó indecisa unos instantes, luego miró la mano que rodeaba su brazo. Era extraño, su agarre era firme pero a la vez delicado, casi invisible; de no ser porque se había caído después de un fallido intento por levantarse de un brinco gracias a esa mano, no se habría enterado de que la traía enroscada alrededor. Sesshomaru no la apretaba con fuerza, sin embargo estaba segura de que si intentaba soltarse de nuevo, le resultaría imposible. Se sintió incomoda y avergonzada, podía sentir el calor que su mano despedía atravesando la tela de su manga y acariciándole la piel de forma suave, nunca antes lo había tocado, ni él a ella, por lo que le daba pena tenerle tan cerca.

La angustia le oprimía el pecho, creyó saber en el fondo que no se libraría de ella hasta que viera a Inuyasha y a los demás sanos y salvos. Deseó gritar de impaciencia, pero sabía que debía controlarse si quería salir de ahí, por ahora, su prioridad era hablar con Sesshomaru, la angustia debía pasar a un segundo plano si en realidad quería salvarlos. Mientras pensaba cayó en cuenta de que llevaba un rato mirando abstraídamente la mano de Sesshomaru rodeando su brazo, decidió subir la mirada hasta su rostro. Supo que nunca antes lo había detallado del todo, y una vocecita interna, oculta y casi completamente opacada por la preocupación le dijo que de haber estado en otras circunstancias, se habría permitido un tiempo para analizar ese peculiar perfil; Era, siendo sinceros, atractivo de una forma sobrenatural y observarlo detalladamente por un minuto o dos no le haría daño a nadie. De repente la imagen de Inuyasha agonizante cruzó tras sus retinas y consiguió estremecerla. ¿Pero que se creía que estaba haciendo? Inuyasha podía estar muriendo en ese preciso instante y ella se tardaba eternidades en decidir si despertar o no a su hermano para que le soltara, además de que…-No pudo continuar el hilo de sus pensamientos porque los labios del aún dormido Sesshomaru la dejaron completamente helada: estaban curvándose lentamente hacia arriba, sonreía.- Ahome se sintió absolutamente extrañada ante ese gesto, si su corazón no se encontrara en otra parte, de seguro habría sonreído con sarcasmo ya que casi había creído que los músculos de la cara de él no estaban diseñados correctamente como para permitirle aquel gesto.

Sesshomaru iluminó el resto de su rostro con una suave sonrisa que luego vaciló y murió dejando la fina línea de sus labios tan recta como había estado segundos atrás. Ahome casi se quejó sonoramente, pero al reparar en el curso que estaban siguiendo sus pensamientos prefirió desviar el tema. Ahora, ¿Cómo lo despertaría? Zarandearlo bruscamente hasta que abriera los ojos no parecía buena idea, ya que si deseaba regresar con su grupo (la angustia reapareció con algo más de potencia al recordarlos) debía optar por hacerlo en una pieza. Inconscientemente tomo aire dispuesta a suspirar, pero se detuvo en seco al percibir con toda su potencia un delicioso aroma que tal vez no había notado pero que estaba presente en el ambiente desde hace rato. Algo interesada, miró para ambos lados abriendo las aletas de su nariz para olfatear ¿sería acaso…? De forma automática ubicó su rostro a unos palmos de distancia de la tranquila tez de Sesshomaru y aspiró. Nunca antes había olido algo así, era tan exquisito que sus otros sentidos se adormilaron y parecieron coexistir en función del olfato, no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos ante tal deleite, aquello era como un premio a sus fosas nasales, olía tan bien que casi le daban ganas de… probarlo. Una alarma se encendió en alguna parte de su consciencia adormilada y la reprendió fuertemente por aquel último pensamiento, abrió los ojos de golpe sonrojada por su ocurrencia y lo que se encontró frente a ellos casi la hizo escuchar un fuerte "pfffffff" de humo emergiendo de sus orejas. Los ojos ambarinos de Sesshomaru estaban fijos en los suyos, su rostro permanecía tan impasible como siempre, pero sus ojos, Dios ¡LA ESTABA MIRANDO! Sin proponérselo Ahome se alejó de un brinco tan rápido que pareció desvanecerse y aparecer de nuevo a dos metros de distancia. Estaba tan concentrada en hacer fluir su sangre correctamente y no solo hacía su cabeza que no notó que Sesshomaru ya había liberado su brazo.

-¿Qué estabas haciendo?- Le preguntó él con indiferencia. Aún permanecía acostado y según Ahome pudo notar, no tenía intenciones de mover más que su boca.

-Yo..yo… trataba de…- "Olerte" pensó frustrada- despertarte.-Dijo recuperando un poco la firmeza en la voz- Es que me tenías agarrada con tu mano y no podía levantarme para buscar a Inuyasha.- La mención con su propia voz del nombre de Inuyasha la hizo aterrizar tan abruptamente que casi se tambaleó, perdió rápidamente el color que había ganado y se puso tremendamente pálida.- ¿Sabes dónde estamos?

Sesshomaru la observó extrañado por su actitud y su recién descubierta habilidad para cambiar de color. Ahora lo recordaba todo, le había salvado la vida a esa mujer, o al menos esa había sido su intención, porque en realidad era consciente de que lo único que había logrado era enviarlos a ambos a ese extraño lugar. Que estúpido había sido, se dejó llevar por el momento, débil, como un insignificante humano. Él no solía cometer errores, pero el haberse compadecido de Inuyasha le había hecho flaquear hasta el punto de querer salvarle a él y a su mujercita. Ahora se encontraba terriblemente adolorido, seguro como consecuencia del paso por el portal, sabía que no podría moverse en al menos un par de días y no estaba completamente seguro del lugar en el que se encontraba.

Observó a la humana de Inuyasha que lo miraba fijamente como esperando algo por su parte.

-No lo sé- Contestó cortante.

-¿Pero tú fuiste quien me trajo a este lugar.. n.. no?- Ahome se sentía realmente estúpida frente a la imperturbable mirada de Sesshomaru, era como si temiera decirle algo que le incomodara o molestara. Aunque si lo pensaba bien, no era raro que se sintiera intimidada, en ese pequeño momento habían intercambiado más palabras que en todo el tiempo que llevaban de conocerse.

-No- Dijo Sesshomaru con tono helado ¿para que se molestaba en responderle?, ya era suficiente el estar atrapado en aquel lugar, más débil que nunca y con un dolor bastante molesto por culpa de esa sacerdotisa. Decidió ignorarla y sumirse en sus pensamientos, al menos aquello le resultaba menos doloroso que hablarle.

Ahome se percató del desvío de la mirada de Sesshomaru y se sintió terriblemente ofendida ¿Acaso pensaba dejarla así? Inuyasha estaba en medio de sabría Kamisama donde seguramente luchando por su vida y ella se encontraba sola en un lugar desconocido con el grosero de su hermano. ¿Es que no podía entender su desesperación? No, seguramente no podría -pensó con tristeza- él era un demonio, solo se preocupaba por su propio bienestar y extrañamente por el de su pequeño equipo. Ella y sus temores no entraban en la lista del gran Sesshomaru. Sabía que él no colaboraría en su recopilación de datos, así que decidió lanzarse en la búsqueda por su propia cuenta.

Se irguió en toda su estatura y se retiró tratando de parecer digna dándole la espalda a Sesshomaru y sin siquiera dirigirle una mirada de despedida. Él no se percató de su marcha.

Tras recorrer el bosquecillo por más de dos horas, tirarse de los pelos la mitad del tiempo y lanzar juramentos la otra mitad, Ahome decidió sentarse entre las rocas cercanas a un pequeño arroyo. Observó como el agua fluía libre y natural produciendo un apaciguador sonido, sin embargo el panorama no era nada acorde con la batalla que se libraba en su interior: Estaba desesperada, había recorrido el bosque incansablemente buscando una señal, algo que le indicara que no se encontraba atrapada en medio de un bosque de kilómetros y kilómetros sin siquiera un pequeño rastro de civilización. Pero había descubierto después de la primera hora, que parecía dar vueltas en redondo pasando una y otra vez por los mismos lugares, luego lo había comprobado después de hacer pequeñas marcas en la tierra con sus zapatos y encontrárselas una y otra vez tras girar algunos recodos de hierbas y matorrales. Había gritado de desesperación y nombrado a cada uno de sus amigos, había corrido desesperada, se había caído y levantado casi media docena de veces y al final se había rendido a llorar durante minutos. Su situación era pésima, no tenía ni siquiera un arco para defenderse y hasta el momento no había aprendido a utilizar bien sus poderes de sacerdotisa; al menos estaba segura de que aquel era un sitio con poderes sobrenaturales, o tal vez una pequeña porción de bosque encerrada en un campo de energía, ya que no creía que caminar en círculos se debiera a su pobre sentido de orientación, sino a algún tipo de energía superior que la desviaba así caminara en línea recta sin girar ni un milímetro. Por otra parte, no quería pensar, no quería traer a su mente la imagen de Inuyasha, no quería mencionar la palabra que probablemente definiría su estado actual. Le había visto agonizar, había presenciado la velocidad con la que se expandía esa terrible herida y temía que él ahora pudiera estar… pudiera estar…

Ahogó un nuevo grito de desesperación ante la idea (no mencionada) y terminó por resbalarse lentamente de su posición hasta terminar acostada incómodamente entre las rocas hecha un ovillo de dolor e impotencia.

Sólo lloraba. No podía hacer nada mas aparte de sollozar, tomar aire y volver a soltarlo intercalándolo con breves gemidos. Después de un tiempo lo hacía como una autómata, sin la necesidad de pensar en aquello que le causaba dolor; era más fácil solo retorcerse y sufrir que pensar en la causa de todo, dolía menos.

Se había rendido finalmente, había demostrado su humana vulnerabilidad y había escuchado la necesidad de su cuerpo de desahogarse por un rato. Nunca se desesperaba tanto, mantenía el temple y se mostraba fuerte (lo era) hasta que encontraba una solución. Pero esto… era distinto. Realmente nunca antes había pensado que su cuerpo pudiera albergar tantos sentimientos terribles al mismo tiempo: Dolor, impotencia, ira, dolor, frustración, dolor.

Se había culpado tantas veces por su estado actual que ya se le habían acabado los argumentos para auto torturarse, por lo que recurría a los mismos una y otra vez: Estaría con...con… él (solo su nombre le producía dolorosas nauseas) en aquel momento si no hubiera perdido la calma de aquella forma al verle tan grave. Se había limitado estúpidamente a gritar su nombre desesperada sin buscar una solución real y había terminado perdiendo el control de la situación. Pensó con amargura en todo lo que pudo hacer para evitar su circunstancia actual, en como debió intentar purificar la herida de… de él o correr a despertar al monje Miroku en busca de ayuda, en como lanzarle una flecha al maldito de Naraku. Deseó incluso que Kikyo hubiera aparecido en aquel momento con una respuesta, no le hubiera importado si la miraba con inferioridad y desprecio por su poca sabiduría y control. Pensó también que en algún momento pudo suplicarle a Sesshomaru que hiciera algo… lo que fuera para sanarlo –de pronto su mente tuvo un breve colapso-

-Se… Sesshomaru- Musitó hipando en medio de la oscuridad, su voz sonó pastosa y raspada. No había pensado en él, casi había olvidado que se encontraba extrañamente atrapado con ella en ese sitio ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo habían llegado ahí juntos? No recordaba, y la situación era de sobra alarmante. Se había sumido tanto en la desesperación por salir del lugar que había olvidado indagar por el método de llegada. Aunque pensándolo bien, sí lo había hecho, sólo que no había recibido más que monosílabos a modo de respuesta, por lo que luego se había sumido en la desesperación dolorosa de sentirse atrapada y otra vez había olvidado a ese que podría ser la clave de su llegada y la llave para salir.

Abrió los ojos con furia, - no supo exactamente cuando los había cerrado- por la desesperación había tardado en hacer lo correcto en el momento correcto- eludió disimuladamente la situación de Inuyasha mal herido y sintió una leve y culpable serenidad- y por la desesperación, de nuevo, había olvidado hacer las preguntas correctas a la persona indicada. Se había intimidado y enojado como una niña pequeña y luego se había rendido a llorar como si el mundo estuviera a punto de colapsar (Pensó sin palabras que si Inuyasha moría efectivamente el mundo, SU mundo colapsaría irremediablemente). Era hora de dejar la desesperación de lado y actuar con inteligencia, ya se había permitido llorar un buen rato, aunque lamentablemente el peso en su corazón seguía latente estrujándolo a cada minuto, por lo que en su supuesta desahogada no había perdido más que valioso tiempo.

Decidida, se incorporó lenta y dolorosamente: las piedras habían hecho lo suyo con su piel en aquel rato y ahora se encontraba con marcas de talladuras en las piernas y en los brazos. Sentada, observó el panorama como por primera vez; No se había percatado del paso del tiempo y comprendió con sorpresa que ya era de noche, la luna llena se alzaba imponente sobre ella bañándola con su luz plateada. Olvidando los cálculos que acababa de iniciar acerca del tiempo que se pasó lastimeramente tirada llorando, cayó en cuenta de que para esa época del mes no había luna llena, sintió una nueva oleada de temor ¿Qué tan lejos estaría de sus amigos? No sabía mucho de astrología, pero a menos que se encontrara en otro país, la luna debería ser la misma de la noche anterior. La perspectiva de estar fuera de su país no ayudó tampoco, por lo que sacudió la cabeza desechando la idea gráficamente.

Al incorporarse del todo, verdaderamente se enteró de que su cuerpo estaba seriamente magullado. Casi había olvidado la explosión que la había dejado inconsciente hace tantas horas -sonrió tristemente al pensar que parecía muy lejano ese momento- y que no había tenido tiempo de examinar su cuerpo desde ese instante hasta ahora. Bueno, tal vez si no se hubiera pasado medio día tirada gastando las sales minerales que seguramente necesitaría después, habría hecho ese trabajo antes. Las piernas le dolían muchísimo, tenía una fea quemadura a un costado del muslo derecho que antes había palidecido ante su dolor interior, pero que ahora le pasaba factura dolorosamente, también sus rodillas estaban llenas de moretones y restos de piedritas incrustados en su carne que no se había molestado en sacar al momento de levantarse tras las diversas caídas que sufrió por su exploración en el bosque horas atrás. No traía un zapato y no estuvo segura de si lo había perdido en la explosión o en aquel lugar mientras daba vueltas en círculo buscando una salida. El pie en concreto, le dolía más que el que traía su protección de cuero- Hizo nota mental de prepararse para futuras ampollas- y la media estaba casi en sus tobillos, llevaba arrastrando la mitad por fuera de su píe. En cuanto a sus brazos, le dolían, pero solo por haber estado bajo su cabeza en la misma posición durante las horas que se pasó llorando. Pensó extrañada que la cabeza debía estar a punto de estallarle gracias a la explosión, el hambre, la tristeza y la desesperación, pero se encontró con una sensación tan natural y definitivamente falta de dolor que casi se reprendió por no sufrir un poco más; porque en realidad quería ese dolor como una marca que le recordara constantemente porqué no podía derrumbarse de nuevo, porque debía ir en busca de una solución por aquellos seres queridos que debían estar peor que ella. A pesar de la falta de dolor se palpó la cabeza en busca de alguna herida sangrante o huevo, hasta que finalmente encontró el resultado de su desmayo luego de la explosión en forma de un chichón que sí le dolió al ser tocado.

Se sentía terriblemente sucia, su piel estaba ennegrecida como consecuencia de la batalla de Inuyasha y Naraku y no quería imaginarse el aspecto de su cabello y su rostro lleno de lágrimas secas. La ropa era un desastre, estaba llena de todo tipo de plantas y rasguños y clamaba por un lavado inmediato, o en su defecto, una incinerada rápida.

Ahome observó con anhelo el riachuelo que se movía indiferente a sus problemas frente a ella. Ahí podría darse un baño breve y lavar su ropa, y tal vez mitigar un poco el hambre llenándose de agua a reventar, además de calmar un poco el escozor de sus heridas con el helado líquido. Pero desechó la idea deteniendo sus magullados píes que se habían dirigido solos y sin permiso hacia el arroyo en busca de descanso; ella no tenía tiempo para recuperarse, tendría que buscar a Sesshomaru y salir de ese sitio, luego con sus amigos a salvo, con su mochila y ropa nueva tendría tiempo de descansar y asearse por horas y horas. Sin embargo, se permitió el acercarse y tomar unos buenos tragos de agua, se sintió renovada mientras la purificadora bebida pasaba por su garganta llenándola de frescura y barriendo con su paso toda la resequedad y el dolor. Luego, un poco más decidida metió la cabeza entera mojando todo su cabello y su rostro y reconfortándose cada vez más, con las manos bajo el agua, restregó su piel tratando de librarla de impurezas y lavó su cara. Después se pasó un poco de agua por las heridas de la pierna y las rodillas, para enjuagar el mugre previendo una infección por falta de tratamiento, sacó con una mueca de dolor las pequeñas rocas que se habían incrustado en la piel de sus rotulas y terminó escurriendo su cabello hasta sacarle la última gota para no mojar su uniforme y morir congelada. Finalmente acomodó su calcetín correctamente deseando con toda su alma poder lavarlo en aquel instante con delicioso jabón de olor. Decidida, se giró cara al oscuro –y ahora tenebroso- bosque, con la resolución un poco débil de encontrar a Sesshomaru para atosigarlo a preguntas y, en el peor de los casos torturarlo pasándole un calcetín por la nariz hasta que hablara todo lo que sabía. La resolución empequeñecía a medida que caminaba directo a la oscuridad y se enteraba de que no tenía ni la más mínima idea de donde había dejado a Sesshomaru la última vez que lo había visto.

Después de adentrarse en la oscuridad del bosque, permitió que sus ojos se adaptaran a la falta de luz durante casi un minuto antes de seguir su camino, principalmente para que sus pupilas se dilataran y pudieran dar forma a lo que hace segundos parecían monstruos en la negrura, pero que bien vistos en realidad eran arbustos y ramas de árboles. Tras caminar un par de metros y darse cuenta de que EN REALIDAD no sabía dónde se encontraba su objetivo, decidió sentarse y probar un poco con sus poderes de sacerdotisa; Había sentido la presencia demoniaca de Sesshomaru en ocasiones anteriores, no le costaría mucho trabajo concentrarse y tratar de sentir su aura para guiarse.

Cerró los ojos y acomodó un poco su trasero a la forma del pasto –Deseaba más que nunca una silla decente en aquel momento- para tratar de centrarse únicamente en la presencia Youkai de Sesshomaru. Esperó durante cerca de dos minutos y empezó a desesperarse, no sentía nada ¿Y si él se había marchado sin importarle que ella siguiera atrapada en ese irritante sitio? Por supuesto, nada tendría de raro. Él no solía salvar personas, de hecho, Ahome creyó que él no solía salvar nada salvo a sí mismo. Luego recordó a Lin. Pero ese no era el asunto, Sesshomaru era muy, muy poderoso y seguramente no tendría mayores problemas para salir de ese sitio o romper el campo de energía que, según Ahome, los rodeaba; Todo sería bastante feo si él se había marchado sin darle explicaciones o una mínima ayuda, aunque tampoco estaba segura de qué sería precisamente agradable tratar de dialogar con él. Tal vez si lo fastidiaba mucho terminara por cortarla en trozos con sus garras que, para más inri, despedían veneno. Justo cuando se estaba imaginando a sí misma cortada en tajos sintió una leve presencia a su izquierda, la sentía cerca pero sabía que no lo estaba.

-Este es- Susurró para nadie en especial mientras se incorporaba.

--

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Aquí estoy de nuevo fastidiando un poco. Espero principalmente que el capitulo no se les haga demasiado soso, principalmente porque me hago un lío con las descripciones y tengo que poner todo como lo imagino para estar satisfecha. Creo que es necesario mostrar el proceso que vive Ahome, ya que no la puedo lanzar a los brazos del Youkai sin más que un Inuyasha lejos y olvidado, sería irreal. De cualquier forma espero sus opiniones, buenas o malas... agradezco lo que sea.**

GRACIAS POR DARLE UNA OPORTUNIDAD A "AMBAR"

Besos

Eufemismo.


	3. Comida

_**Bueno, hoy no tengo mucho tiempo. Subí el capitulo de carreron pero igualmente agradezco los reviews del anterior.**_

**_Espero que lo disfruten._**

_**3. COMIDA**_

Caminó por largos minutos en la dirección que sus sentidos le indicaban y cuando empezó a bajar la espesura de los arboles, sintió que no podría más con la molestia de llevar uno de sus pies sin zapato, todas las piedras le tallaban y temía que el calcetín pudiera deshilacharse en cualquier momento, así que se detuvo por un momento para remediar la situación.

Cuando Sesshomaru por fin la vio aparecer en su rango visual, -la llevaba escuchando y oliendo desde hace minutos- le pareció que había surgido algún cambio en ella, tenía los ojos enrojecidos e hinchados y no traía una parte de su vestimenta que según él recordaba, llevaba siempre. Ahome casi saltó de alegría sobre su píe sin calcetín cuando se encontró con su objetivo a cierta distancia, sintió un poco de curiosidad sobre si a Sesshomaru le importaría que llevase un zapato sin media y un píe descalzo con ambas puestas, pero se respondió rápidamente que sería extraño incluso que él le dedicara una mirada. Al final había decidido ponerse los dos calcetines en el píe que no traía zapato para hacer un poco más de bulto mullido bajo su talón y protegerse de las piedras; supo que no se vería precisamente amedrentadora frente a los ojos de un demonio, pero su resolución por salvar a sus amigos era lo suficientemente grande como para dirigirla en aquel momento hacía el peligroso Sesshomaru.

Al estar lo suficientemente cerca de él como para distinguir algo más que una masa grisácea sobre el césped, Ahome se percató con sorpresa de que Sesshomaru tenía los ojos fijos en ella. Se maldijo un par de veces por sentirse intimidada de nuevo, pero su determinación no flaqueó. Él estaba en la misma posición de antes, acostado del todo e incómodamente quieto. La observaba casi sin interés, como si no hubiera nada mejor que hacer y Ahome hubiera ganado como mejor opción frente a la mosca que pasaba silbando a su lado.

Cuando el peso de su mirada ambarina empezaba a hacer flaquear sus piernas, Ahome apresuró el paso y se situó a un metro exacto de Sesshomaru. Él la miraba fijamente a los ojos, solo que con una expresión absolutamente desapasionada, expresión que sin embargo envió un pequeño escalofrío por la espina de ella. Durante el espacio de dos latidos, guardó silencio y reunió valor.

-Sesshomaru- Dijo mortalmente incomoda frente a su impasible mirada. Cuando comprendió que él no emitiría sonido alguno, decidió continuar- Sé que estamos atrapados en algún tipo de campo- Hizo una pausa como esperando una confirmación por su parte. De nuevo silencio- Y… bueno, lo he notado porque hay algo parecido a una ilusión que me ha hecho caminar en círculos por el bosque. Necesito que por favor me digas como llegamos aquí– Tragó saliva y suspiró mentalmente, no le gustaba lo que diría a continuación- Si te rehúsas como antes, encontraré la forma de hacerte hablar. Yo sé que sabes algo que podría resultarnos útil a ambos. – Lo dijo todo lo calmadamente que pudo, sin embargo y aunque su voz sonó segura, por dentro se sentía efervescente de nervios.

Sesshomaru cambió sin saberlo su mirada aburrida a una de completa arrogancia. En realidad tenía planeado ignorarla, pero lo que ella había dicho había encendido algo en él -¿Encontrarás la forma de hacerme hablar? – Musitó con una ceja enarcada- Parece que balbucear incoherencias inútilmente frente al moribundo cuerpo de Inuyasha te ha saturado las neuronas mujer – No supo porqué había dicho eso, el tema de su medio hermano posiblemente muerto nada tenía que ver con los aires indignos de grandeza que se había dado esa sacerdotisa para hablarle, sin embargo, el recuerdo de ella llorando la vida y la muerte frente a Inuyasha le molestaba de alguna forma. Después pensaría en el por qué.

Ella expulsó un leve "oh", frente al comentario de Sesshomaru. Luego, no pudo sostenerle la mirada y la dirigió rápidamente hacia el felpudo que reposaba en el hombro de él.

-Yo solo quiero salir de aquí, para reparar mi inutilidad de ese momento- Si Sesshomaru no tuviera un oído Súper desarrollado, no habría escuchado eso que apenas pareció diferenciarse de un pensamiento. Ahome lo había susurrado tan suave e inerte que pareció un simple movimiento lánguido del viento.

-No entiendo porque podría incumbirme aquello.-Contestó él mordaz.

-Ya te lo dije Sesshomaru, debo salir de aquí y tú eres el único que recuerda cómo llegamos. Si me ayudas, ambos lo lograremos.-Dijo ella un poco más resuelta, aunque aún sin usar un tono humanamente audible.

-¿Y crees que yo preciso de tu ayuda? – Dijo él mirándola fijamente. Ella seguía sin corresponderle.

-No, pero yo sí de la tuya. Si encuentro una forma de salir, no me iré sola. Lo único que requiero es algo de información y juro que no te abandonaré.- Contestó Ahome con algo que en otras circunstancias podría haberse confundido con pasión, pero que ahora sonaba como un intento de avivar un pequeño susurro. Luego, retiró la mirada de su felpudo y la fijó en los ojos ambarinos de Sesshomaru. Se tranquilizó un poco al sentir de nuevo los nervios y las piernas de gelatina en lugar del dolor llameante en el pecho que la había azotado cuando él mencionó a Inuyasha. Lo miraba de nuevo para darle peso a sus palabras.

Sesshomaru la midió. ¿Acaso esa mujer se estaba comprometiendo de alguna manera con él? Por supuesto que él tendría que encontrar la forma de salir de ese lugar, pero como iban las cosas, aún tardaría al menos dos días en recuperarse del todo. Y si lograba escapar antes… Después de todo ella había demostrado ser extrañamente poderosa. No, él no perdonaría de ninguna forma la pequeña amenaza que la mujer había imprimido en las primeras palabras que le dirigió. De cualquier modo, él, herido como estaba, no aceptaría la ayuda de una humana; _No de nuevo. _– ¿Sabes que yo sí te abandonaría sin dudarlo verdad?- Preguntó frívolo.

Ahome cambió su peso de píe y contestó sin sorpresa-Sí.

-No te ayudaré.-Continuó él con voz seca- Veremos cómo te las apañas para enfrentarte al gran Sesshomaru.

"Sencillo, talaré un árbol, esculpiré una flecha y te la meteré por el culo" Pensó Ahome empezando a perder la paciencia, el muy desgraciado se había burlado de aquellas palabras que tanto le costó expresar. Sin embargo, debía jugar bien sus cartas. Todo fuera por Inuyasha- No quiero luchar contigo Sesshomaru, lo único que necesito es salvar a mis amigos.

-Pues debiste ser útil desde un principio y escoger mejor tus palabras antes de dirigirte a mí, en lugar de retozar por todo el lugar perdida, cayendo en sortilegios de bajo nivel y llorando al imbécil de Inuyasha. – Contestó él con voz monocorde pero los ojos brillantes bajo el resplandor inverosímil de la luna.

Aunque no lo demostraba se sentía molesto, no lograba entenderlo. Nunca antes se había sentido enojado por alguna razón que no tuviera que ver con su honor o con el campo de batalla. De nuevo quiso eludir la responsabilidad latente de averiguar el porqué de su sentir, y 

decidió pensar después en ello. Ahora solo quería que ella se sintiera tan molesta como él, no le gustaba estar en desigualdad con un ser inferior, aunque fuera tan solo desigualdad emocional.

- Si esperas información por mi parte, debes estar prevenida de la situación con la que te encontrarás cuando logres salir de este lugar. Inuyasha estará muerto.- Continuó él mientras ella lo miraba sin verlo manteniendo un silencio pétreo- Debo aclararte también, que nada de esto me afecta en lo más mínimo. Si te dirijo la palabra ahora mujer, es solo para que tengas en cuenta tu lugar y no me vuelvas a molestar y mucho menos a retar.

Ella se sentía dividida en minúsculas partículas de dolor mientras miraba la albina tez de Sesshomaru. Bien, la opción de pasarle un calcetín por la nariz definitivamente estaba descartada; él se había sentido profundamente molesto por su insinuación de "encontrar" la manera de hacerle hablar, sin embargo, herida y con el corazón pulverizado, Ahome tenía un poco de consciencia para entender que en las palabras de Sesshomaru había surgido por fin una pequeña grieta.

-¿Quiere decir eso que me ayudarás?-Susurró ella con tono muerto.

-No he dicho tal cosa.- Respondió él, reparando en el dolor que transmitía su susurro. ¿Desde cuando él reparaba en sentimientos humanos? Maldición. Esa mujer solo lo molestaba. Su estúpido dolor le molestaba, su desgraciado y desamparado aspecto lo corroía amargamente y lo peor era que nunca antes había sentido algo similar. Necesitaba alejarla, o mejor, asesinarla rápidamente, para tener una seria conversación consigo mismo.

Tras 15 segundos de silencio y sus miradas fijas, ella volvió a susurrar con el mismo tono serio que transmitía claramente el desgarre de su corazón.

-Has dicho que debo estar prevenida. Eso quiere decir que dirás algo que me ayudará a encontrar la salida.

Él la miró suspicaz, aunque ella solo pudo percibir un leve rictus en su ojo derecho, por lo demás su expresión no varió.

-No puedo decirte mucho más de lo que dije la primera vez, Sacerdotisa.-Contestó él recuperando su tono aburrido (aunque ella no lo pudo percibir) y desviando la mirada hacía la plateada luna. Hablar aún dolía, y necesitaba recuperarse. Era tremendamente asfixiante tener que permanecer en total quietud para recuperarse del todo, y era aún más frustrante el saber que un insignificante ser humano se encontraba en mejores condiciones que él, después del simple paso por un portal.

-No dijiste nada. Solo que no sabías como habíamos llegado y que tú no me habías traído.

-Y no mentí. Sé lo mismo que tú. Naraku agitó aquella piedra y en el sitio que lo hizo, se abrió un portal que nos absorbió a ambos. Luego despertamos aquí.- Murmuró Sesshomaru algo enajenado mientras seguía con su escrutinio astral, omitiendo a propósito la parte en la que él había intentado ayudar a su medio hermano con colmillo sagrado, y había tomado de la mano a la hipnotizada mujer que lo miraba ahora con la ira empezando a aflorar, con el fin de detenerla y salvarla sabría su maldito inconsciente porqué.

-¡Eso no me sirve de nada!-Bufó ella acalorada, sin rastro del derrumbe emocional de hace dos minutos. El muy desgraciado la hacía pasar por todo esos horribles estados de ánimo, recordándole su estupidez y la situación de Inuyasha, lastimándola. ¡Solo para decirle eso!

Sesshomaru decidió que ya había hablado suficiente con esa escandalosa sacerdotisa y guardó silencio decidido a ignorarla. Si ella resultaba lo bastante estúpida como para cumplir su amenaza de hacerlo hablar, pues que lo intentara, él se conformaría con destriparla para pasar el rato. Por ahora prefería descansar, aunque su consciencia clamara a gritos por una larga reflexión que resolviera su conflicto interno acerca del porqué sobre muchas cosas en relación con la humana de Inuyasha. De cualquier manera, simplemente se desconectó y cerró los ojos con la intención de no abrirlos en muchas, muchas horas.

Ahome consideró seriamente la opción de clavar la dichosa flecha por una parte muy preciada de la anatomía de Sesshomaru cuando le vio cerrar los ojos sin más.

-¡Oye! No estarás planeando dormirte- Dijo ella entre dientes- Sesshomaru, ¡despierta! SESSHOMARU.

Tras una docena de minutos gritándole su nombre para obtener su atención, decidió dedicar otra docena a lanzarle diferentes insultos con el fin de provocarlo, aunque interiormente, lo hacía por satisfacción personal. Era más sencillo insultarle a él, que lanzar todos los juramentos que deseaba para sí. Finalmente, se recostó intranquila a una distancia más o menos prudencial de Sesshomaru y observó las estrellas repasando la situación una y otra vez, "Una piedra, un portal, un campo de energía, Inuyasha, una piedra, un portal, otra dimensión, Inuyasha…" Luego, sin planearlo y sin saberlo, se quedó profundamente dormida a merced de la fría noche.

Esa fue la primera noche que soñó con Sesshomaru, aunque no en un contexto precisamente peligroso. Ella corría por un campo precioso lleno de flores de todo tipo y color, se sentía tan limpia que entendió sin saberlo que andaba desnuda y purificada. Cada paso era glorioso, la paz desmesurada y la calidez del tibio sol arrancando destellos suaves y rosados a su piel; era su energía purificadora que la envolvía con presteza. Se sentía feliz, estaba en el cielo, y el olor… era algo de otro mundo. Dichosa decidió dejar de correr para empezar a danzar en busca de la fuente de aquel exquisito aroma, danzó y revoloteó tan delicada y ágil a la vez mientras se movía entre las preciosas flores, olfateó, el aroma no provenía de ellas. Era algo más. Algo más delicioso, algo más perturbador, algo más atrayente, algo más divino. Era él.

Casi al instante que lo comprendió, pudo verlo. Sesshomaru la miraba tan fijamente que su estomago dio un giro inesperado y subió a su garganta para secarla por completo. Luego descendió con insultante rapidez hasta su vientre enviando descargas eléctricas por todo su cuerpo cuando percibió que él también estaba desnudo. No podía verlo, pero _sabía_ que lo estaba. Tras un momento de mutua y nebulosa observación, Ahome quiso acercarse a él, tocarlo y probarlo, pero al pensar lo último, la pureza del aire pareció desvanecerse. Supo que observarlo a él no era justo, que había algo que se le escapaba, que probarlo era imposible.

De pronto, empezó a sentirse congelada y adolorida. Sintió como poco a poco la límpida imagen se desvanecía frente a sus ojos y todo empezaba a volverse negro y duro. Despertó.

Aun estaba algo grogui cuando se incorporó tiritando desde el mismo tuétano. Era una fría mañana y el sol apenas empezaba a surcar las lejanas montañas. Le dolía todo, sentía el ardor del hambre y el dolor causado por su posición al dormir sobre el pasto. Se desperezó un poco y se restregó los ojos y el rostro, en el camino, sus manos quitaron varias ramitas de césped que se le habían pegado a las mejillas. Luego, al observar detenidamente a su alrededor, se encontró con la ocre mirada de Sesshomaru que la azotó peor que nunca a unos metros de distancia. Recordó inmediatamente todas las imágenes de su sueño y creyó que nunca antes había logrado enrojecer tanto como ahora. Literalmente le ardía el rostro y el hambre y el dolor pasaron a un segundo plano, opacados por la necesidad de rehuir esa mirada penetrante y a la vez fría y desinteresada. ¡Que vergonzoso había sido todo! No entendía como su inconsciente la había traicionado de aquella manera. Soñar precisamente con él en _esa situación_ y encima con semejante sensación de regocijo y paz ¡NO! Definitivamente se había enloquecido.

Intentó distraerse y de nuevo la imagen de Inuyasha se cernió sobre su corazón para compungirlo. No había tiempo para apenarse por tonterías, si había soñado todo eso era porque seguramente estaba confundiendo a Sesshomaru con Inuyasha. No había otra explicación. Su corazón lo anhelaba tanto que lo había mezclado con el exceso de tiempo pasado con su hermano mayor. Sí. Debía ser eso. Pero algo en su fuero interno le dijo que lo que había sentido en el sueño no tenía nada que ver con lo que sentía siempre por Inuyasha, además la imagen de aquel exquisito hombre no coincidía con la de Inuyasha. Esos no eran sus ojos, ni esa su mirada.

Se levantó de un brinco desechando las últimas ideas y enfrentó a Sesshomaru. Él había cambiado de posición y ahora estaba sentado con la espalda recostada sobre un tronco caído y reseco. Ya no la miraba. Ahome sintió ganas de decirle algo pero no encontró qué, así que se limitó a mirarle distraída y descaradamente mientras analizaba la situación, escondiendo con todas sus fuerzas el tema del sueño. Para ese punto, ya se había resignado a dejar de omitir el nombre de Inuyasha. Aunque lo único que tenía para no desmoronarse era la ciega fé que le había surgido de no sabía donde. Inuyasha NO podría estar muerto, Miroku tendría que haber despertado para atenderlo o Sango, él era demasiado fuerte para perecer de aquella forma. Tendría que esperarla, porque ella saldría de ese sitio a como diera lugar. De cualquier manera, eso no mitigaba su afán.

Dos horas después, trataba con todas sus fuerzas de pescar aunque fuera una sanguijuela. Había retornado al arrollo del día anterior para, ahora sí, lavarse y relajarse. Principalmente lo había hecho porque no había logrado pensar en ningún método para salir de ese lugar y, a falta de algo más interesante para hacer que sentarse a pensar, había decidido rendirse a las necesidades urgentes de su cuerpo por recibir algo de alimento. Su ropa colgaba de un árbol mientras se secaba con el calor de una pequeña fogata que le había costado bastante crear sin el usual encendedor que siempre traía de su época para hacer las cosas más fáciles a sus amigos ¡Cuánto extrañaba su gran, gran maleta amarilla! En ese instante, su improvisada lanza ensartó por fin un grande pez grisáceo.

-¡SI!

Después asarlo y engullirlo desagradablemente rápido, se tumbó sobre el césped a tomar el sol mientras reposaba y pensaba. Esperaba que Sesshomaru no se asomara por ese sitio, dado que estaba desnuda. Aunque, si lo pensaba bien, el parecía tener muy pocas intenciones de moverse ¿estaría herido? No podría ser, Ahome no había visto en ningún momento que en la 

breve batalla que sostuvo contra Naraku recibiera algún tipo de daño. Pero si no estuviera herido o inmovilizado por alguna razón, habría salido de aquel bosque desde hace rato. Ahome sabía que él tenía el suficiente poder como para marcharse cuando se le diera la gana. De nuevo, se encontró pensando por centésima vez en alguna forma de salir de ese sitio, aunque como mínimo antes debía entender qué era ¿Acaso era otra dimensión como la que había en la perla del ojo derecho de Inuyasha? ¿O algún tipo de campo de energía? ¿Una ilusión? Suspiró resignada. De cualquier manera, no sabía como salir de ninguna de las tres: De dimensiones paralelas no sabía mucho, para los campos de energía estaba la enrojecida colmillo de acero, ahora tan lejana y las ilusiones… bueno, creía saber que para burlar una se debía estar en plena consciencia de que lo era y superponer una extraña fé contraria a lo que los ojos captaban. Eso era complicado, sobre todo porque creía que Sesshomaru no era del tipo que caían en ilusiones y si él todavía seguía ahí… La opción más viable era la de otra dimensión, especialmente por lo del raro portal, aunque eso también pudo ser una ilusión. ¡Maldición! ¡Estaba tan confundida!

En ese momento las llamas de su pequeña fogata crepitaron con un ruidito de cloqueo y Ahome se incorporó, principalmente por cambiar de postura. Luego, tomó los restos de pescado y se disponía a enterrarlos en alguna parte cuando se le ocurrió curiosamente, el preguntarse si Sesshomaru había comido algo. Supo al instante que la respuesta era negativa. "Él no parece haberse movido más que unos pocos metros desde que llegó"-pensó con una sensación indefinida en su vientre- Por un lado, estaba lo poco caballeroso que él se había mostrado las últimas 24 horas. Por el otro, la imagen mental de su madre diciéndole que era pecado tener alimento y no compartirlo con el necesitado. Suspiró resignada pensando que la palabra necesitado no cuadraba con la imagen literal que inspiraba Sesshomaru.

Todavía en el claro por el cual había ingresado a ese sitio, Sesshomaru enfrentaba por fin su extraño comportamiento del día anterior. La sacerdotisa… le había hecho perder el temple. No entendía cómo, después de haber pasado eternidades ignorándola, de repente su inconsciente –he aquí la primera grieta, ya que nunca actuaba sin consciencia- lo había impulsado estúpidamente a aferrarla para que no se precipitara hacía el portal. Después, todo había empeorado ya que empezó a sentirse molesto cada que la recordaba al lado de Inuyasha llorando por su estado; incluso, si viajaba un poco más atrás, en realidad se había sentido molesto desde el mismo instante en que presenció la escena. Lo peor de todo fue cuando se percató de que ya no la ignoraba por completo, él día anterior se fijó incluso en su aspecto desvalido. Todo aquello lo hacía enfurecer, porque sabía que no era la primera vez que su duro caparazón se ablandaba un poco para pensar de manera distinta respecto a una humana. No era lo suficientemente estúpido como para tratar de convencerse de que su molestia se debía solo a lo patética que le resultaba la imagen de esa mujer y su desespero por Inuyasha. No. Él era un guerrero, un analista excelente y mortífero, no se andaba con rodeos. Pero tampoco bajaría la guardia.

No cometería el mismo error dos veces. Había tomado una decisión: _Tendría que matarla._

Aunque tal vez las cosas se complicaran un poco, teniendo en cuenta que moverse aún le suscitaba algo de dolor. Eso sin contar con que antes de terminar en ese sitio, él ya se encontraba malherido por la –ahora penúltima- batalla que había sostenido contra Naraku. Sin embargo, dentro de un día ya se encontraría en condiciones para dejar aquella dimensión. En cualquier caso, cuando la sacerdotisa volviera a acercársele, la desgarraría. No había duda.

Una vez tomada la decisión, pudo dedicarse en total calma a pensar en Naraku y el nuevo sortilegio que había adquirido: la piedra. Era evidente que con su poder había ideado una forma de contraatacar el Bakú ryu ha de colmillo de acero, sin embargo había resultado herido 

–pensó recordando que tras la explosión del día anterior, la sangre de Naraku también era palpable en el ambiente- ¿Se debería su herida a alguna pequeña porción del Bakú ryu ha que alcanzó a recibir? O tal vez sería una cuota de sacrificio que tendría que pagar para lanzar aquella maldición letal sobre Inuyasha. Aunque podría ser también que pudiera haber estado lastimado desde antes de enfrentarse al imbécil de su hermano.

Observó durante un rato el bosquecillo mientras meditaba. A lo lejos pudo sentir el leve olor a pescado asado. No le prestó atención.

La otra cuestión era su método de llegada, ¿Había aparecido de la nada con la ayuda de la piedra? Desde luego que sí, ya que, como Sesshomaru pudo comprobar, el nuevo juguete de Naraku –según sus palabras textuales- tenía algún tipo de capacidad para manejar la relación tiempo/espacio. De esa forma lo había enviado a ese lugar junto a la humana.

Después de varios minutos pensando únicamente en Naraku y sus planes, Sesshomaru percibió que alguien se acercaba. Bien, ahora era el momento. Tenía la fuerza suficiente como para deshacerse de la mujer y meditar en paz.

Ahome se acercó lentamente a Sesshomaru guiada por su presencia. Llevaba dos grandes pescados grises asados y ensartados en pinchos. Definitivamente se sentía estúpida, ya que era más que seguro que él los rechazara. Sin embargo, su consciencia no le permitía comer sola en esa situación y con conocimiento de la extraña debilidad que él parecía padecer. "Maldita humanidad interior" pensó frunciendo los labios.

Sesshomaru permanecía impasible a los torpes pasos de la sacerdotisa que se acercaban cada vez más rápido. Esperaría a que ella se situara frente a él para parlotear alguna cosa insignificante y la embestiría con sus garras venenosas. El olor a pescado que la acompañaba no cambiaría en nada su decisión, estaba seguro. Una oleada desmesurada de Déjà vu lo había azotado desde que percibió el olor y entendió las intenciones de la mujer, pero él ya se había decidido. No la dejaría vivir.

-Sesshomaru- Musitó ella con timidez.

"Este es el momento" pensó él sin levantar la mirada. "Dirá lo que deba decir… y _será lo último_".

Ahome aún no se acostumbraba a mantener la boca cerrada frente a Sesshomaru, tendría que aprender lenguaje de señas si quería comunicarse.

-Te he traído algo de pescado… no está muy sabroso porque no he conseguido algo para aliñarlo pero creo que debes sentirte hambriento.-Continuó algo fuera de lugar frente al total hermetismo del Youkai. Él parecía estar íntegramente desentendido de su presencia.- Si deseas…-Ahome miró profundamente incomoda hacía los lados buscando una hoja grande cuando cayó en cuenta de que tendría que envolver los peces para dejarlos en el suelo, dado que él no parecía interesado en recibir los pinchos con las manos.- Puedo dejarlos aquí para cuando decidas comer.

Sesshomaru era consciente del aspecto que lucía: uno desinteresado e ignorante, mientras que sin embargo, se percataba de cada movimiento que hacía la mujer. Ahome había puesto la comida sobre una hoja particularmente grande y verdosa a un metro de él, en el suelo.

Medio segundo después, ella solo pudo percibir un destello ambarino y brillante procedente de alguna parte cerca del demonio, antes de sentir un agarre de hierro en torno a su cuello. Sintió al mismo tiempo sorpresa, duda, adrenalina, miedo y finalmente ira. Todo tan rápido, y tan letal que meses después, cuando recordaba ese momento se asombró de la velocidad maravillosa del pensamiento y su conexión alocada con el sentir.

Lo que tardó en comprender que sus pies habían abandonado el suelo y que una poderosa y nívea mano la sostenía en el aire únicamente de su -frágil, fragilísimo- cuello, fue menos de lo que tardó en reaccionar con doliente ira frente al evidente desprecio recibido. Se sintió tan furiosa por él, por que la iba a matar, porque compartir era una acción inútil y porque su estúpido rostro a un palmo de distancia del suyo le aceleró el ritmo cardiaco, ya fuera por el miedo, o por el recuerdo –inapropiado para el momento- de su sueño.

Él la miró fijamente. Su tacto era tan frágil bajo sus poderosas manos, un simple apretón y no tendría la necesidad de utilizar otra arma. Sus garras destilaban veneno, listas para embestir, pero los ojos de la mujer llameaban con un brillo extraño que lograba frenar en seco cada uno de sus intentos por movilizarse. Brillaban con Desafío, lo desafiaba a que concluyera lo que había iniciado al tomarla de esa manera.

Luego, transcurrieron dos instantes que quedarían grabados indeleblemente en el interior de cada uno. Primero, Sesshomaru vio el rostro de Lin en las facciones de la sacerdotisa y supo, sin saberlo realmente que no sería capaz de hacerle daño. La sensación de Déjà vu lo había embestido con toda su potencia esta vez y él se había rendido ante ese nuevo calor que le suscitaba.

Ahome olvidó por completo la ira, la angustia desgarradora por sus amigos y la capacidad motora de su cuerpo que le servía para respirar, cuando vio como uno a uno, los icebergs helados y permanentes del iris de Sesshomaru se derretían formando topacio liquido. Ya no estaba siendo observada, ahora era _devorada _por esos ojos que, vistos con tanta calidez cambiaban indudablemente el contexto del resto de la persona que estaba tras ellos.

Fue un momento tan efímero y tan real, que apenas se diferenció de un sueño. Ahora Sesshomaru miraba a Ahome como lo había hecho en su sueño. Con todo el poder de su majestuosidad y su grandeza impreso en sus ambarinos ojos.

El segundo instante transcurrió cuando él supo que a quien veía no era realmente a Lin, sino lo que había visto una vez en ella. Aquello que intentaba definir momentos antes de la explosión de Naraku y de la batalla con Inuyasha, ese rastro de humanidad que no le producía nauseas… esa extraña conexión que lo impulsaba a mantenerla a su lado. No supo que la había empezado a mirar distinto hasta que escuchó el retumbar desbocado de un corazón bajo su mano. Pudo sentir la sangre de Ahome fluyendo precipitadamente por las arterias de su cuello y entonces… la magia terminó.

Sesshomaru la soltó y ella cayó de bruces al pasto a tan solo unos centímetros de la hoja con pescado. Para cuando Ahome levantó la mirada con sopor y paladeando el fantasma de lo que había vivido hace tan solo tres segundos, él había desaparecido.

--

_Porfa, porfa, porfa, porfa... diganme que opinan. Es muy importante para mis musas que ustedes me estén corrigiendo y ayudando frecuentemente. De nuevo, gracias por leerme._

_(espero que entiendan que no puedo alargarme mucho... serán recompensados en el próximo)_

_EUFEMISMO_


	4. Energía espiritual

_!Hola!_

_Primero que todo, quiero pedirles perdón por el retraso. Tenía estipulado actualizar cada 5 días, sin embargo terminé poniendo los capitulos cada dos o cada cuatro; Eso como premio. Pero con este chap, me tardé 6, espero que entiendan que es el doble de largo y varías neuronas perecieron en su honor._

_!GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS!_

_Al final nos vemos que pondré algunos "Avisos parroquiales"_

!A leer!

**4. Energía Espiritual**

Ahome se quedó en blanco sobre el césped durante la improbable cantidad de tiempo que se tardaron las distintas especies de bichos en seguir el aroma del pescado envuelto y rodearlo. Cuando las moscas empezaron a molestarla, pudo reaccionar por fin y se alejó varios metros de la comida que tanto trabajo le había costado conseguir y que ahora se echaba a perder sin más que un intento de homicidio a modo de agradecimiento.

Después, sintió deseos de proferir un grito que lograra taladrar los sensibles oídos del único ser pensante que compartía espacio con ella en aquel mal nacido bosque. Se contuvo.

Sesshomaru había intentado asesinarla, estaba segura. Sin embargo, después de tomarla del pescuezo y sostenerla por el aire, la había mirado de una forma tan… tan… -se estremeció notablemente al recordar ese momento que ahora parecía solo fruto de una fantasía lejana- tan… increíble que la había hecho olvidar de sus principios más básicos. La cordura por ejemplo, había quedado relegada en un plano menos importante en aquel momento. Por lo que cuando su cerebro pudo procesar de nuevo la angustia latente en cada poro de su piel, sintió ira hacía sí misma. Por su descuido, por que sabía que no había intentado salir con suficiente fuerza, por Inuyasha y por lo que ella había sentido cuando su hermano la miró absorbiéndole el alma.

Sus ojos se llenaron vergonzosamente de lágrimas furiosas. Odiaba llorar cuando sentía ira, pero era inevitable. Deseaba destrozar algo, patear lo que fuera y ante la imposibilidad de golpearse por sus propios métodos se enfureció aún más.

A quinientos doce metros de distancia, Sesshomaru la observaba entre los matorrales, irritado al descubrir que ella tuvo razón cuando afirmó que algún tipo de sortilegio lograría hacerlo caminar en círculos.

Empezaba a perder la batalla contra la parte de su mente que no quería afrontar la situación de hace rato, cuando se percató de que el aire a un metro de la sacerdotisa pareció alterarse. Se quedó mirando fijamente el punto donde una corriente de viento, normalmente invisible, ahora parecía haber tomado forma… y color.

Ahome logró componer su rostro y no dejó resbalar ni una sola de las lágrimas que nublaban su vista, se limpió con resolución, pero la ira no cedió ni un ápice. No sabía lo que hacía, solo sabía que tenía tanta, tantísima rabia que quería dejarla fluir.

Sintió como por sus venas pasaba la sangre tibia y alterada y se percató del resplandor suave y rosado que se apoderó de su piel. "Ahí estás cuando no te necesito" pensó una vocecita sarcástica en su interior, recordando cómo pudo purificar la herida de Inuyasha en su debido momento y no lo hizo.

Ahora su poder se extendía a la par con su rabia y supo que en aquel momento podría purificar al mismísimo Naraku si se atrevía a tocarla. Al recordar al demonio, su malestar se elevó tanto que solo encontró tranquilidad en imaginar las diferentes formas de destruirlo.

De pronto, una suave brisa la rodeó y ella se giró abstraída como buscando su origen. Los ojos casi se le salieron de las orbitas cuando se encontró, casi encima suyo, con un nubarrón rosado de poder que alteraba el ambiente de forma extraña. Su asombro fue tal, que olvidó sus pensamientos arrebatados e irascibles y trató de acercarse al nubarrón de energía pura, que empezó a desvanecerse a medida que ella se aproximaba.

Sesshomaru observaba la escena con rostro de piedra, mientras que cada parte de su consciencia se llenaba una desagradable sospecha. Segundos después, la energía se disolvió del todo y solo quedó la mujer.

Ahome estaba anonadada. No había entendido del todo lo que había visto pero al menos su ataque de rabia había desaparecido sin dejar muchos estragos. A lo lejos podía sentir la presencia de Sesshomaru que ya no le costaba mucho trabajo ubicar. Ahora podía percibirla tan fuerte y latente como los mismísimos fragmentos de Shikon. Eso no ayudaba a desvanecer el fuego interno que la monopolizaba cuando recordaba aquella mirada, saber que él se encontraba tan cerca solo servía para incomodarla y confundirla aún más.

Sesshomaru calibraba tantas posibilidades al tiempo que parecía escuchar un zumbido eterno e imparable dentro de su cabeza.

Ya era el momento de dejar ese sitio. El paso por el portal lo había debilitado increíblemente, y no contaba con ninguna de sus espadas: Tokiyi se había estacado en la tierra después de repelerle, y colmillo Sagrado había sido olvidada junto al cuerpo de Inuyasha. Pensó que la única forma de volver era creando algún tipo de campo de energía lo suficientemente poderoso como para abrir una grieta en la dimensión en la que se encontraba y conectarla con aquella a la que pertenecía.

Para crear aquel campo podría recurrir a los poderes inigualables de su maravillosa espada Tokiyi. Pero la idea era inmediatamente obsoleta por obvias razones. No había forma por tanto, de salir de ese sitio si no era creando una grieta poderosa con su propia energía. Eso era bastante complicado si quería abrir el agujero y seguir con la suficiente fuerza como para atravesarlo.

Pero su mente se había alterado al percibir la corriente de poder sagrado que se formó en torno a la mujer. Era poderosa, él lo había sentido en todo su esplendor. Supo incluso, que el olor de la mujer cambió en aquel momento por uno más… peligroso. Si hubiera intentado tocarla, seguro le habría costado trabajo. De cualquier forma sus poderes no podían compararse. Él era superior en todos los sentidos.

Pero, ¿Por qué la sacerdotisa había hecho gala de sus poderes ahora y no antes? ¿Cuál era la diferencia? ¿Por qué no se defendió cuando él intentó atacarla? No entendía. Pero sospechaba que algo debió ocurrirle después de que él –en un acto que aún no quería explicarse- le había perdonado la vida. Algo tuvo que cambiar en ese breve lapso de tiempo.

No quería verla, no quería estar cerca esa sacerdotisa hasta que hubiera aclarado del todo su actitud de hace rato. Sin embargo, la curiosidad lo había embargado desde que presenció la extraña muestra de energía espiritual que la mujer despidió. Al observar aquello, una teoría se había gestado en su cabeza con asombrosa rapidez y era elemental confirmar su valía. Lo que no le gustaba era que necesitaría a la humana para llevar a cabo su experimento.

"Un experimento" pensó alguna parte suya con sarcasmo "fue lo que me hizo devolverle la vida a Lin".

Después de permanecer tan rígido como los robles, se adelantó en menos de dos latidos hasta el sitio donde se encontraba Ahome.

Ella lo miró confusa y algo en su estomago se desinfló al comprobar que su mirada volvía a tener el tono glacial de siempre. ¿Qué querría, concluir lo que inició hace rato? Ahora no permitiría que la tocara.

Sesshomaru la observó con la seriedad de siempre y la convicción de saberse superior marcada en cada partícula de su cuerpo. El hecho de que ella permaneciera aún sentada, combinado con la realeza implícita en la presencia de Sesshomaru, hacía de la escena una similar a la que hubiera representado un súbdito doblegado por su rey.

Ahome se sintió observada por debajo del hombro y su orgullo la picó de tal forma que antes de darse cuenta estaba de pie sosteniendo la poderosa mirada de Sesshomaru. El hecho de que él le llevara más de una cabeza de estatura no ayudó mucho. Sin embargo, su mirada se llenó con el valor y convicción que la caracterizaban.

Luego, fue ella quien contra todo pronostico, habló.

-¿Qué deseas Sesshomaru? ¿Atacarme de nuevo? O prefieres despotricar un rato acerca de la insignificante comida que preparé para ti. –Estaba dolida y había decidido no volver a intimidarse con la presencia del Youkai.

Él guardó silencio. Esperando.

Ahome empezó a enfurecerse y decidió atacarlo un poco. Al diablo con el peligro, si la embestía, pues que se atreviera. Ella purificaría su estúpida superioridad.

-Ah, ya veo- continuó sarcástica- Has venido a plantarte como una estúpida roca frente a mí porque no tienes los…-pensó en decir "huevos" pero no lo hizo- colmillos para admitir que no eres capaz de salir de este sitio y que te perdiste como yo había vaticinado.

Eso lo tomó por sorpresa. No esperaba que la mujer se hubiera percatado de que él no se alejó tanto como quería porque no pudo hacerlo. El comentario lo había picado, pero tendría que tener un poco más de paciencia. Mantuvo como siempre, una expresión indescifrable.

Después de unos segundos de prevenido silencio, en los cuales Ahome decidió que él parecía no tener deseos de degollarla por lo que dijo, cambió gradualmente la tonalidad de sus sentimientos y la furia se fue arrastrada por una cálida brisa.

-De verdad que no entiendo nada de lo que haces. Es como si dentro tuyo vivieran dos personas completamente distintas.- Dijo Ahome mientras desviaba la mirada de forma inconsciente. Empezó a pensar en voz alta- Siempre has sido agresivo y letal, sin embargo nunca te he visto hacerle verdadero daño a Inuyasha. De hecho, nunca te he visto matando algo que no sean demonios, y la pequeña Lin…-Dejó el comentario al aire.

Después de un pequeño suspiro mental, continuó- Luego, termino aquí contigo; sin saber cómo llegué, ni como salir, sin saber nada de Inuyasha-Musitó mientras bajaba poco a poco el volumen de su voz- Y finalmente tú intentas hacerme daño, después de rechazarme y me miras…-Ahome se interrumpió y buscó la dorada e indolente mirada de Sesshomaru.- De aquella forma.-concluyó con tono indescifrable.

Él mantuvo un silencio hermético y la observó durante varios segundos. Ella lo miraba fijamente, buscando sin saberlo, algún resquicio de la increíble mirada que él le dedicó minutos atrás. El silencio tenía sonido y el aire pesaba como el agua. Ahome empezó a flaquear cómo se le estaba volviendo costumbre después de permanecer mucho tiempo frente a los ambarinos ojos de Sesshomaru.

-Dime, sacerdotisa…-empezó él por fin.

-Mi nombre es Ahome.-le interrumpió ella con tono frío.

Sesshomaru sintió cómo alguna parte de su grandeza le gritaba que debería sentirse ofendido por aquella insolencia. Sin embargo continuó, haciendo oídos sordos. –Dime, ¿Qué estabas sintiendo hace unos minutos cuando dejaste fluir tus energías de aquella forma?

Ahome lo miró confundida y ofendida respectivamente. Confundida porque no entendía porque él podría interesarse por lo que sea que ella hubiera sentido después de su ataque y porque era evidente que había estado observándola. Ofendida por la clara omisión que Sesshomaru hizo de su nombre, aún habiéndoselo aclarado.

-No te importa. –Contestó altiva- Lo que yo sienta es asunto mío. Nunca te has preocupado siquiera por llamarme correctamente, no veo porque podría interesarte si me enfurecí ó no después de tu grosería.

-Así que fue furia lo que sentiste- No era una pregunta- ¿Y fue por mi causa?- Cuestionó él con mofa.

"Maldición" pensó Ahome. Le había contestado lo que quería saber sin darse cuenta. Que tonta.

-De todas formas no es tu asunto _Youkai-_ Aseveró ella resaltando letra por letra de la última palabra. No pensaba volver a llamarlo por su nombre hasta que él hiciera lo propio. Un poco infantil, pero que más daba. – Además no tengo tiempo que perder con tus repentinos embates de interés hacía mí. Ahora debo encontrar la forma de salir de este sitio para salvar a mis amigos.

Luego, se dio la vuelta dando por finalizada la conversación.

Sesshomaru se quedó tan quieto como siempre, luchando entre el impulso de cortarle la lengua por su impudicia o dejarla vivir solo un rato más para comprobar su teoría y salir de ese jodido bosque de una vez. Decidió dejarla con vida.

-Sé como salir mujer-Lanzó él con voz parsimoniosa y algo tentadora. Ahome detuvo en seco el píe que acababa de alzar con la intención de movilizarse, pero no se giró.

-Habla- Dijo ella con el tono más helado que había empleado en su vida. No quería que él la confundiera _de nuevo_.

-No te atrevas a darme ordenes, tú, tan insignificante y débil. – Aseveró Sesshomaru con voz baja, siseante y peligrosa. ¿Esa mujer no sabía la cantidad de veces que se había salvado? Aún seguía tentando su suerte con tanta insolencia. Empezaba a colmarle la paciencia.

Ahome se giró tan rápido que generó una brisita traviesa que agitó los cabellos platinados de Sesshomaru.

-No soy débil. –Murmuró entre dientes con la mirada baja. Luego, levantó la vista y lo enfrentó con ojos de fiera- Y si tú quieres tener una maldita conversación civilizada te sugiero que dejes de enfurecerte por cada cosa que te dicen. ¡No te di ninguna estúpida orden! Si quieres decir algo ¡DILO Y YA! – Estaba harta. Si en realidad tenía una solución, que la escupiera de una puta vez. No había tiempo para enojarse por el tono de voz que usaba ella para hablarle ni para confundir una simple motivación a que continúe con una orden.

Sesshomaru frunció el entrecejo y empleó la mirada más aterradora que tenía. Esa con la que espantaba a los Demonios más feroces. Pero ella no bajó la cabeza ni un poco y siguió observándolo con resolución y… algo de impaciencia.

-No me intimidas.-Atajó Ahome. Sorprendentemente era cierto. Algo en el fondo de su ser, que había empezado a gestarse desde que él la miró bebiéndole la vida, le indicaba que Sesshomaru no sería capaz de hacerle daño. Ya no.

Él leyó su expresión y no pudo oler el miedo. La sacerdotisa decía la verdad.

-Seguro que podría hacerlo- contestó Sesshomaru. – Si sigues así de irrespetuosa al dirigirme la palabra, terminarás por colmar mi paciencia. Sé que no querrás ver eso.

La límpida imagen de su mirada increíble de hace rato empezó a palidecer frente al tono mortífero de sus palabras. Ahome se aferró con fuerza a ese recuerdo y de nuevo luchó contra su sexto sentido de autoprotección al no sentirse asustada por su advertencia.

-¿Podrías decir de una vez por todas cómo saldremos de aquí?-Dijo ignorando deliberadamente los últimos 5 minutos de charla.

Sesshomaru casi suspiró rendido. ¿De que estaba hecha esa mujer? ¿De imprudencia? Parecía que ella sabía, de algún modo, que él en realidad no tenía intenciones de dañarla.

Después de un corto silencio. Contestó.

-Necesito que utilices tu energía espiritual cómo hiciste hace rato.

Eso la tomó por sorpresa. -¿Por qué? ¿Ayudará de alguna forma?

"Que tonta es" Pensó Sesshomaru rodando los ojos mentalmente.- ¿Qué clase de sacerdotisa eres mujer? –Dejó la pregunta al aire. Tendría que explicarle. Tomó aire y empezó.- Si utilizas la cantidad suficiente de energía podrás abrir una grieta en el tiempo y espacio en que te encuentras, si ese no es aquel del que provienes. Tú energía espiritual buscará su eje natural y luchará por volver a tu sitio de origen. Es algo sencillo de entender y por demás lógico.

Ahome se quedó patéticamente confusa "¿Qué demonios había dicho?"

-¿Qué demonios dijiste?- Espetó haciendo materiales sus pensamientos. Últimamente estaba utilizando tantas palabras obscenas que matarían a Inuyasha de risa y orgullo.

Sesshomaru la miró con impaciencia ¿tan tontos eran los humanos? Él sabía que no. Aquella mujer debía ser un caso especial.

-No repito. Si deseas entender, recuerda lo que dije y esfuérzate por hacerlo. –Dijo con tono neutro.

"Sí serás cabr…"

-Ahora, necesito que te enfurezcas de nuevo y dejes fluir tu poder espiritual.- Continuó Sesshomaru interrumpiendo el rumbo de pensamientos de Ahome.

Ella reprimió un insulto y lo miró confundida. De pronto, la extraña explicación que él le dio, empezó a tomar un poco de sentido… solo un poco.

-O sea… que si dejo fluir mi poder espiritual, con suficiente potencia ¿podré regresar con Inuyasha y los demás?

Algo dentro de Sesshomaru deseó rugir de furia.

-¿No puedes dejar a ese hibrido fuera de alguna de tus conversaciones?- Preguntó con veneno en la voz.

Ahome estaba a punto de dejar fluir su enojo, pero se detuvo en seco al reparar en la pregunta de Sesshomaru- ¿Acaso te interesa lo mucho que yo hable o no de Inuyasha?

Él se quedó en silencio, calibrando la profundidad no acordada de la pregunta que le había hecho la mujer. La miró durante unos segundos, olvidando el tema de la energía espiritual y dejándose embargar de nuevo por la calidez del deja vu.

Se permitió de nuevo, ver en ella lo que había visto hace rato, aquello que le impidió de una vez por todas hacerle daño. Casi inmediatamente el ritmo cardiaco de Ahome se aceleró. Sesshomaru no lo entendió. El aire no olía a su miedo, ella no estaba asustada ¿Por qué le latía el corazón más rápido?

La razón por supuesto, era que él la miraba de nuevo de aquella forma.

Sesshomaru realmente estaba en terreno desconocido. Algo dentro de su pecho, muy cercano a su ego, le susurraba que debía sentirse satisfecho por el sonido que despedía el pecho de la mujer. Así que al final, no supo por qué, le contestó.

-_Si. Me molesta_ que lo menciones todo el tiempo.

Bum, bum, bum, bum. El corazón de Ahome se salió completamente de control. Sesshomaru entendió.

Ella estaba sin palabras. Él le estaba dedicando aquella mirada de nuevo. ¿Cómo era posible que él no hubiera escuchado las furiosas mariposas que desgarraban su estomago? Seguro, si no las escuchaba, su corazón la delataría sin duda.

-¿Por… por que podría interesarte aquello?-musitó ella al fin, con voz temblorosa.

-No lo sé.- Sí lo sabía. Pero no quería saber que lo sabía.

Aún la miraba de aquella forma. Dentro de poco le sería imposible conectar correctamente las ideas. ¿En que momento la conversación se había desviado de esa forma?

Ambos guardaban silencio, sumidos en sus propias emociones. Sesshomaru realmente no sabía porque estaba diciendo lo que estaba diciendo. Era la primera vez en su vida que no sabía algo de su propia actitud. Normalmente él medía cada palabra, cada acción… todo en su vida estaba milimétricamente calculado y analizado. Pero con aquella sacerdotisa, todo parecía cuestión de impulsos.

Se sentía extraño, diferente cuando estaba con ella. Era como compartir tiempo con Lin solo que… la sacerdotisa no alababa cada cosa que él decía, ni acataba cada orden. Lo enfrentaba y recién había descubierto que no le temía. Finalmente, acababa de comprobar que su corazón latía _por él, _por la forma en que él la miraba. Eso… le hacía sentirse extrañamente elogiado.

Él la miró durante largo rato en completo silencio. Algo había cambiado. Supo que nunca sería el mismo después de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero sentirse diferente era tan… agradable, que quiso dejarse llevar por el extraño calor que lo embargaba.

Cambió su mirada, por una más devoradora, más penetrante, más hambrienta. Y la observó completamente por primera vez, analizando cada detalle y profundizando en él. Grabando su olor para no olvidarlo jamás.

Ahome casi sufrió un colapso. Sesshomaru no solo había derretido el hielo de su mirada, sino que la había reemplazado por lava ardiente. En ese irreal momento, ella pudo leer cada uno de sus pensamientos y él pudo leer que ella lo leía. Era como un espejo reflejando el infinito. Ambos habían abierto las puertas de sus almas para el otro y se estaban introduciendo parsimoniosamente en medio de miradas lánguidas y reales, pero inciertas.

Él grababa cada parte del rostro de Ahome en su memoria. Más tarde sería de nuevo el poderoso Youkai. Ahora, solo quería ser aquel que recibía esa mirada por parte de una mujer. Supo que ese momento quedaría grabado a fuego en su memoria y que no quería que ella mirara jamás a nadie como lo miraba a él. Esa mirada era suya. Ella era suya, porque él la había observado, la había detallado y la había reconocido como compatible.

-Sí.-Dijo Sesshomaru al fin, después de largos minutos de silencio.

Ahome tuvo que dejar pasar varios segundos para procesar el hecho de que le estuvieran hablando.

-¿Sí… qué?- Murmuró confundida y agradecida de que él no cambiara la forma de mirarla por el hecho de estar hablando.

-Sí, si dejas fluir tu poder espiritual con suficiente potencia, podrás regresar con tus amigos.-contestó Sesshomaru con voz suave.

Ahome casi había olvidado la pregunta que había desencadenado aquel sorprendente juego de miradas mudas. Con reticencia, obligó a su conciencia adormilada a despertar.

-¿Debo enojarme entonces?- preguntó con voz pastosa.

-Puede ser. Aunque creo que no necesariamente. Déjame probar algo.- Susurró Sesshomaru ardido de ansiedad por llevar a cabo un experimento más. Entonces, levantó la mano y la acercó al rostro de Ahome, sin esperar su aprobación por supuesto.

Él corazón de Ahome latió increíblemente aún más rápido y su respiración empezó a agitarse en consecuencia. Era ridículo tratar de disimular aquello, y a falta de más sangre para bombear, su cuerpo empezó a iluminarse con un suave resplandor rosa.

Sesshomaru esperó unos instantes para deleitarse con el martilleo del pecho de Ahome y luego posó su nívea mano sobre la mejilla de ella. Casi se tambaleó por la corriente eléctrica que logró transmitirse por medio de su mano.

Ahome despidió una fuerte cantidad de energía y creyó quemarse al contacto con la mano del Youkai. Supo que no podría abrir la boca porque en cualquier momento las mariposas de su estomago podrían escapar, dado que se multiplicaban por segundo. No entendía por qué, no quería averiguar la razón de aquella conexión divina entre dos seres que apenas habían convivido lo suficiente como para saber que sus personalidades no compaginaban. Hace unos minutos discutían, ahora… se pertenecían.

Sí alguien le hubiera dicho tiempo atrás, siquiera una hora atrás que el gran y poderoso Sesshomaru la tocaría; No, la acariciaría de aquella forma tan sublime mientras le dedicaba una mirada solo comparable con la furia de mil tornados y el apocalipsis de un alma, le diría que era más probable encontrarse a Naraku cantando opera con traje y corbata.

Sesshomaru no sabía cuántos deseos tenía de tocarla hasta que lo había hecho. Ahora parecía bastante improbable que alguien pudiera despegar la mano de su suave y sonrosado rostro. Su corazón, empezó a agitarse cuando percibió la duda en los brillantes ojos de ella. Luego, vio su frágil mano dirigiéndose temblorosamente hacía arriba. Quería tocarlo.

Él no se expresaba más que por medio del ámbar de sus ojos, el resto de sus facciones parecían talladas en granito, rígidas como el mármol. Sin embargo Ahome supo, por medio de su mirada, que tenía permiso para tocarle. Cuando comprendió aquello, su energía purificadora empezó a formar un aura fuerte alrededor de todo su cuerpo que no le hacía ningún tipo de daño a Sesshomaru.

Ella acercó su mano hasta la mejilla de Sesshomaru, retrasando el momento, pero a la vez ansiosa por culminar el contacto. Cuando lo tocó, se sintió completamente poseída por la majestuosidad y el poder de la presencia de él. Su piel era increíblemente suave y dulce. En ese instante, Sesshomaru acarició la mejilla de Ahome y paseó la mano por su rostro hasta llegar a sus labios. Los tocó y delineó suavemente con el dedo pulgar y ella pudo sentir en todo su esplendor el aroma absorbente que despedía la piel de él. Mientras tocaba sus labios, ella sentía que se quemaba por dentro, que su contacto la incineraba lenta y deliciosamente.

De pronto, un fuerte ventarrón los sacudió a ambos y Ahome tuvo el impulso de girar el rostro asustada. Sesshomaru se lo impidió sosteniéndole la cara con firmeza.

-No mires- Ordenó perezosamente.

Había empezado a funcionar. Detrás de ella, Sesshomaru podía percibir por el rabillo del ojo como empezaba a formarse el nubarrón de energía purificadora. Este era indudablemente más grande que el primero y menos letal. Más puro. El olor de ella había cambiado desde que él la tocó y a medida que la acariciaba sus energías fluían libremente. Si seguían así, su poder espiritual alcanzaría tal magnitud que podría abrir una grieta en aquella dimensión y llevarlos de vuelta.

Al principio creyó que su energía se liberaba cuando ella estaba furiosa. Pero instantes después y gracias a una simple casualidad, comprendió que se liberaría con más potencia si ella se sentía feliz.

Ahome seguía perdida en aquellos ojos de lava ambarina, consciente de que algo se gestaba a su alrededor, pero sabiendo que prefería permanecer acariciando la piel de Sesshomaru. Lo tocó durante largos instantes, grabando su tacto y absorbiendo su calor, impregnando el de ella en su mejilla. Luego, empezó a vagar suavemente por el resto de su cara y repasó dos veces las marcas purpureas de los dibujos que desembocaban desde su oreja. Supo con fiera satisfacción, que era la primera en hacer aquello… y que quería ser la única.

El ventarrón aumentó paulatinamente y de pronto Ahome supo que todo el aire sabía a ella. Sintió su propia presencia rodeándola y por el rabillo del ojo percibió como todo se volvía borroso e incomprensible, a excepción de Sesshomaru.

Ambos sintieron como se movían sin moverse y como la pureza del aire se hizo tan tangible que pudo conectarlos como nunca antes. Los dos estaban rodeados por la esencia de Ahome y sus manos tocando el rostro del otro en un momento infinito.

Repentinamente, el aire cambió y el alrededor también. Olía a quemado.

El monje Miroku empezaba a recobrar el conocimiento después de la terrible explosión que había generado Naraku después de agitar una piedra y lanzar una ráfaga de fuego en contra del Baku ryu ha de Inuyasha. Su cuerpo estaba adolorido y sentía el ardor de la quemazón en algunas partes. Sin embargo, levantó el rostro con urgencia y trató de incorporarse angustiado por la suerte de sus amigos.

Mientras se aclaraba su vista y la cabeza dejaba de darle vueltas, inspeccionó el sitio. El suelo estaba destruido y varios árboles a la redonda se veían chamuscados, algunos incluso todavía llameaban levemente. Buscó con la mirada alguna indicación de Naraku y no logró encontrarlo. Pero lo que vio en su lugar casi logró desmayarlo de nuevo.

A medio centenar de metros, estaban Sesshomaru y la señorita Ahome, mirándose fijamente y cada uno con la mano en la mejilla del otro. ¿Qué demon…? ¿Sesshomaru le haría daño a la señorita Ahome? Intentó gritar, pero se detuvo en seco al percatarse de que Inuyasha reposaba a tan solo unos metros de Sesshomaru y su amiga. Luego, pudo ver a Sango, Shippo y Kirara tirados a diferentes distancias inconscientes.

-¡SANGO!- Gritó desesperado olvidando a Ahome y los demás. Se incorporó y se acercó corriendo hasta donde reposaba Sango. Tomó su cabeza entre las manos con delicadeza y le tanteó el pulso. – Que alivio, está viva.

Ahome sintió como si pincharan el globo de su fantasía cuando escuchó la voz del Monje Miroku. Giró rápidamente la cabeza y su corazón aceleró su ritmo más aún. Sesshomaru pudo oler el miedo. Ella lo volvió a mirar con expresión indescifrable y alejó con dolor, la mano de su mejilla. Él hizo lo propio.

Ambos habían vuelto. Sesshomaru supo que alguna parte suya, debía sentirse feliz al comprobar su inteligencia y la efectividad de su plan. Pero su estomago estaba experimentando un vacío nunca antes calibrado, cuando sintió que ella se alejaba de él. No se preocupó por entender el porqué del aparentemente nulo paso del tiempo en el lugar. Solo observó como Ahome se alejaba de su lado para correr hasta donde se encontraba Inuyasha en el mismo estado en que lo habían dejado: Moribundo.

Ahome corrió confusa hasta donde se encontraba Inuyasha. Parecía que no habían transcurrido más que dos segundos desde que ella y Sesshomaru se habían marchado. Cuando en realidad habían estado por fuera dos días.

Pero en aquel momento su prioridad era salvarlo. Cuando lo alcanzó, se tiró al suelo junto a él y redujo con todas sus fuerzas, la desesperación que la intentaba dominar cuando vio de nuevo, tan nítida como en sus recuerdos, la quemadura sangrante que abarcaba todo el pecho de Inuyasha. Supo que ahora podría purificarla. Pero sus energías espirituales, que se percibían tan palpables hace dos minutos, no parecían tener intenciones de reaparecer.

Entonces, recurriendo a una extraña iluminación de ideas. Cerró los ojos y recordó con todas sus fuerzas la mirada de Sesshomaru; Y su corazón bombeó sangre y poder.

Concentró toda su pureza en las manos, y las introdujo con suprema fe en el pecho de Inuyasha. Él, en medio de su inconsciencia se retorció de dolor y perdió aún más color.

Ahome desesperada observó como su poder sagrado apenas lograba detener la expansión mágica de la herida. Recordó con más esfuerzo y la herida empezó a reducirse, dejando tan solo el aspecto de una quemadura leve por el pecho de Inuyasha, haciendo el efecto contrarío de la expansión. Sin embargo, ella sabía que no era suficiente.

Inconscientemente, vagó su mirada por los alrededores, sin retirar las manos de la tibia sangre de Inuyasha. Se percató de que colmillo sagrado estaba tirado junto a ellos. No entendió porque, pero la sospecha que la sacudió, logró desviar sus ojos rápidamente hasta el sitio donde Sesshomaru permanecía tan rígido como la estatua de un Dios griego. Sus ojos la taladraron hasta el fondo de su ser y ella leyó la molestia en ellos.

-Ayúdame- Susurró con voz desgarrada- Por favor…

En cuestión de milésimas, Sesshomaru se situó junto a Ahome e Inuyasha e hizo un esfuerzo por tragar la bilis amarga que corroía su garganta y su pecho al observar la escena tantas veces odiada: Ella, llorándolo a él. Sufriendo por él. Ya no le parecía patético. Era peor.

Sin embargo, tomó el mango de colmillo sagrado y se dispuso a hacer lo que después de todo, había tratado de hacer en un principio. La agitó sobre la herida de su hermano alejando los seres del otro mundo que lo rodeaban codiciosamente para llevárselo. Luego, realizó varios cortes sobre la herida, evitando las manos de Ahome que aún se encontraban cobijándola, Y finalmente retiró la espada y le dio la espalda a Inuyasha, sin quedarse a observar como la herida se curaba lentamente.

Caminó, ignorando los gritos del monje que se dirigía a donde estaban La mujer y el hibrido. Buscó con la mirada el lugar donde aún debía estar estacada su poderosa espada Tokiyi y se dirigió hacia ella.

Ahome observó con infinita alegría como terminaba de desaparecer la herida de Inuyasha. Lo observó durante largo rato controlar el ritmo de su respiración y recobrar poco a poco el color perdido.

Casi omitió la presencia de sus amigos acercándose a comprobar que estuviera bien. No quería ver nada, ni saber de _nadie _hasta que Inuyasha abriera los ojos.

Cuando él por fin recobró el conocimiento y abrió sus ambarinos ojos, Ahome desvió la mirada, golpeada por la necesidad de buscar en otra dirección. Buscó a Sesshomaru por los alrededores, buscó sus ojos, buscó su mirada y su tacto. Pero había desaparecido.

_Fin._

--

_Tranquilos, tranquilos... jeje era broma. _

_Ambar todavia tiene para rato._

_Bien, espero que no manden muchos tomatazos por mi humor negro. Pasando al chap, espero que les guste. Me costó bastante trabajo escribirlo. Si tal vez no entienden algo muy bien, la explicación la encontrarán en el próximo capitulo. _

_Agradezco sinceramente todos los reviews que me han enviado, son el motor que me hace seguir con Ambar y lo que me hace sentarme todas las noches a ver una y otra vez mis dvds de Inuyasha para analizar y tratar de captar los personajes. Estoy muy contenta con esta historia y con bastantes animos de terminarla lo mejor posible._

_Un Agradecimiento especial a Allysan por la sugerencia de recortar los parrafos. No me había fijado, de no ser por ti, aún encontrarían chorros y chorros de palabras. !Gracias linda! Siempre estoy abierta a criticas constructivas._

_Gracias a todos los que dejaron Review. (De los capis 2 y 3, ya que no alcancé a agradecer los del segundo)_

**Saya-Otonashi1, AllySan, christythebest, AllySan (De nuevo, gracias), mire-can, mideu, azul, Assenav83, miaka, florrciiita! y Orion no Saga.**

**GRACIAS POR DARLE UNA OPORTUNIDAD A AMBAR**

**Besos!**

**_EUFEMISMO._**


	5. Inentendible entendimiento

_**HOLA¡¡**_

_**Vale, merezco millones de tomatazos y demás por la descarada demora. Solo espero que entiendan que mi tiempo es absolutamente limitado ya que en la mañana y la tarde tengo que estudiar y por la noche asistir a mis clases de patinaje (si, ademas patino) Y ya, fin del día. Desafortunadamente este fin de semana estuve súper ocupada y no pude escribir hasta hoy.**_

**_Lamento la oscura broma que les gaste con eso de fin jeje. Pero seguro que descansaron._**

**_Bueno, gracias por su paciencia y por todos los reviews que mandaron. Ponen una gran gran y boba sonrisa en mi rostro todo el día._**

**_Besos¡¡_**

**_A leer._**

_**PD: Hoy estoy cumpliendo años jeje. See, 16 temporadas robandole oxigeno y espacio al mundo. Ustedes dirán "y eso que coño me importa?" pero tenía que ponerlo porque hoy fue uno de los mejores días de mi vida. **_

_**Ahora si**_

**_A leer._**

**5. Inentendible Entendimiento.**

-¡Señor Sesshomaru, regresó!- Gritó Lin tremendamente feliz, a pesar de que su amo solo se había marchado por unos minutos. Luego corrió a alcanzarlo y se detuvo a un metro de distancia como solía hacer, para mostrarle la más reluciente de sus sonrisas.

Sesshomaru quiso darle una de aquellas miradas penetrantes para que ella entendiera que su humor no era el mejor en aquel instante, pero decidió que Yaken sería un mejor blanco que la pequeña niña. Lo esperó.

-¡Amo Sesshomaru!- Vociferó Yaken acercándose también. – Que alivio que se encuentra bien. Pensé que usted había decidido enfrentarse a ese demonio y que ahora estaría herido, pero veo que solo se tardó unos minutos y su estado es tan inmaculado como siempre-Se detuvo unos segundos para confirmar su afirmación, observando al Youkai- aunque huele un poco distinto…

-Yaken- Pronunció Sesshomaru con tono duro- cállate.

El demonio verde cerró la boca ipso facto y se enfurruñó preocupado por la actitud de su señor. Creyó que no sería oportuno preguntarle en aquel instante si el motivo de su enojo tenía que ver con Naraku, o con el olor a energía purificadora que despedía su cuerpo. Yaken conocía aquel aroma porque había estado en innumerables ocasiones junto a la sacerdotisa que viajaba con el inepto de Inuyasha. Se sintió furioso al concluir que la atrevida mujer tal vez se aventuró a tratar de purificar al gran señor Sesshomaru.

-Señor Yaken ¿se encuentra bien?- preguntó Lin a un palmo de distancia de su rostro, interrumpiendo sus cavilaciones. ¿Esa pequeña no sabía lo que era espacio personal? Parecía respetar solo el del amo Sesshomaru.

- Parece contrariado.- continuó la niña dubitativa.

-¡No molestes Lin! Estoy pensando, más bien alístate que es probable que dentro de poco el amo bonito nos pida que partamos de aquí.-Respondió Yaken.

Sesshomaru estaba hecho polvo. El viaje de regreso por el portal que creó Ahome no le había dañado en absoluto, sin embargo, había realizado cierto esfuerzo antes de recuperarse por completo del primer paso por el portal. Y su falta de cuidado le estaba pasando factura en aquel instante.

-Como ordene señor Yaken- Dijo Lin entusiasta con gesto solemne.

-Bien, las niñas pequeñas deben ser obedien…

-Pasáremos la noche en este lugar- Ordenó Sesshomaru interrumpiendo a su sirviente. Ambos lo miraron extrañados. Luego Lin sonrió.

-Lo que usted diga señor Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru la miró y no pudo evitar recordar las facciones de aquella sacerdotisa. "Curioso" pensó, "Antes la mujer me recordaba a Lin, ahora es Lin quien me la recuerda a ella". Luego se recostó contra un árbol y permaneció así el resto del día, sin emitir sonido alguno. _Reflexionando._

Ahome permaneció varios minutos en un limbo abstracto de sensaciones. Inuyasha se encontraba tirado a su lado y la miraba fijamente, tratando de leerla. El monje Miroku, Sango, Shippo y Kirara se habían acercado ya y todos se encontraban en perfecto estado, salvo unas quemaduras leves y un poco de dolor de cabeza por el desmayo.

-Así que… Naraku logró devolver el ataque de Inuyasha- Concluyó Sango. Ella y Miroku llevaban un rato especulando y contándose los diferentes puntos de vista acerca de lo sucedido, una vez que habían visto a Inuyasha y Ahome estables. – Luego todos quedamos inconscientes a excepción de Inuyasha que recibió algún tipo de maldición ¿verdad?–Preguntó mirando a su amigo.

-Sí, ¡Ese canalla!- Contestó Inuyasha desde el suelo. Aún continuaba en el mismo lugar porque se sentía un poco débil y todos hacían un circulo a su alrededor. – La próxima vez que lo pille le meteré a colmillo de acero por el…

-Él llevaba una piedra- Interrumpió Ahome con tono sombrío. Todos giraron la cabeza al instante, sorprendidos y aliviados ya que ella no había emitido palabra alguna desde que le preguntaron si se encontraba bien. – Con aquella piedra logró devolver el Bakú riu ha y lo mezcló con una maldición diseñada para devorar lentamente el cuerpo. –Hizo una pausa breve y no supo si deseaba o no decir lo que diría. No quería mencionarlo a él. Sin embargo tendría que hacerlo. Suspiró– Yo no pude ver que era lo que sucedía exactamente porque estaba junto a Inuyasha, pero creo que Sesshomaru se enfrentó a Naraku y también le devolvió el ataque o algo así…

Miroku observó a Ahome un poco extrañado. Le pareció que sus ojos adquirían un tono vivo y sombrío a la vez mientras decía aquello. No le prestó atención, aún había muchas cosas por discutir.

Todos guardaron silencio durante unos segundos.

-¿O sea que Naraku ya no usa el fragmentote de la perla que tiene? ¿Ahora lo cambió por una piedrita?- Preguntó Shippo rompiendo el silencio.

-Eso no es todo, ¿Recuerdan que estábamos caminando y de repente Naraku apareció de la nada? Pues al parecer lo hizo con la piedra también, porque yo vi como desapareció de la misma forma.-Añadió Ahome mirando sin mirar.

-¿Pero porque atacarnos de un momento a otro y personalmente? ¿No se la pasa ocultando su culo y enviando estúpidas marionetas?- Preguntó Inuyasha irritado. Le estresaba el maldito de Naraku y también lo apenaba que Ahome se sintiera tan mal, él entendía que se hubiera preocupado, pero ya había pasado el peligro ¿Por qué seguía tan sombría?

-Porque quería probar su nuevo juguete- Contestó Ahome. –Lo dijo él mismo.- Se sorprendió de saber eso, en realidad en aquel momento no estaba prestando atención, preocupada por Inuyasha.

Todos guardaron silencio de nuevo, sumidos en sus propias conclusiones.

Después de unos segundos, Miroku volvió a reparar en Ahome y recordó preguntar algo- Señorita Ahome, ¿Fue Sesshomaru quién purificó la herida de Inuyasha con colmillo sagrado verdad?- Todos le miraron excepto Ahome que bajó un poco la vista. No habían hablado de eso y ella no deseaba hacerlo.

-En realidad lo hicimos juntos- Contestó alicaída, aunque sintiendo una rara satisfacción al mencionar la última palabra. Miroku se percató del énfasis breve que hizo la señorita Ahome en ella- Yo purifiqué una parte con mis energías espirituales y él terminó el trabajo con colmillo sagrado.

Inuyasha se sintió repentina y tremendamente furioso. – ¡No necesito que ese imbécil se compadezca de mí! ¡Debiste hacerlo sola Ahome! No debiste permitir que él me ayudara. ERES FUERTE TÚ PODÍAS SOLA.- Ladró tan acalorado que se sentó para demostrar su enojo. Ya se sentía bien.

Ella lo contempló en silencio durante cinco segundos. Miroku, Sango y Shippo dieron automáticamente un paso atrás para alejarse de sus amigos. Luego estalló.

-NO SEAS ESTÚPIDO, SI HUBIERA PODIDO SOLA NO LE HABRÍA PEDIDO AYUDA A SESSHOMARU.-Respondió Ahome iracunda. Se puso de píe para gritar con más libertad- TÚ, DESGRACIADO MALAGRADECIDO Y TU TONTO ORGULLO. –Luego, como si hubieran cambiado de canal, bajo el tono de voz junto a su mirada- No sabes por todo lo que pasé pensando en tu herida y eres tan campante que me dices que debí hacerlo sola.- La volvió a levantar con fuego en los ojos- ¡ERES UN TONTO INUYASHA! ¡ABAJO!

¡PLAN!

-Eso le pasa por grosero- Dijo Shippo sonriente de que Ahome hubiera recuperado su tono de voz normalmente varios decibeles por encima de lo natural.

-¡Pero por que me haces eso! Simplemente odio que el maldito de Sesshomaru se esté metiendo todo el tiempo en mis asuntos y se crea superior a mí.- Protestó Inuyasha de cara al suelo.

-¿Acaso pretendías que te dejara ahí tirado cuando podía salvarte? –Inquirió Sango con el animo de hacer entrar en razón a Inuyasha.- Sabes que no tienes que decirle nada Inuyasha, es mejor soportar que algún día te lo eche en cara a haber muerto de aquella forma.

-Feh.- Fue todo lo que contestó él mientras se incorporaba.

-Calma, calma chicos- Dijo Miroku con las palmas levantadas para tranquilizar el ambiente. – Dejemos estos temas pesados para más tarde, por ahora debemos descansar y recuperarnos. Aún no hemos evaluado detalladamente las heridas de todos y tenemos que tratarlas para que no se infecten.

-Ahome tiene una fea quemadura- Saltó Shippo. La había visto desde hace rato en la altura de su muslo, pero no había dicho nada porque todos estaban en otras cosas. Sin embargo no permitiría que su amiga se hiciera la valiente y la ocultara.

-No es nada- Dijo ella sin ocultar su irritación. Inuyasha la había molestado bastante, no quería verlo.

-Claro que sí. ¡Ahome, está súper fea! Muéstrasela a Miroku.- Inquirió Shippo de nuevo. Inuyasha miraba hacía otro lado aún enojado por lo de Sesshomaru, pero sus orejas se movían significativamente frente a cada palabra de sus amigos.

Ella rodó los ojos resignada y descubrió su falda un poco para mostrar el principio de la herida. Todos lanzaron un pequeño "oh" al verla, incluso Inuyasha giró los ojos interesado.

-Pero Ahome, ¡sanas súper rápido!- Dijo Sango- Esta quemadura parece de más de un día.

-Bueno sí… creo que sano rápido.- Este era el momento idóneo para relatarles de una vez por todas a sus amigos la aventura de dos días en otra dimensión junto al Lord del oeste. Sin embargo una parte suya, hasta ahora desconocida y ruin, muy ruin, no deseaba contarles algo de carácter tan… íntimo. Sí. Esos días, en especial (exactamente) la última media hora habían realizado un cambio en ella y se habían grabado en su mismo código genético. Aquello sería solo suyo. Reflexionaría y en caso de querer contarles después, lo haría. Pero no en ese momento, debía pensar en muchas cosas y no deseaba responder a preguntas comprometedoras.- ¿Ustedes cómo están?- Añadió para cambiar el tema.

-Yo solo estoy un poco magullada- Contestó Sango.

-Por mí no se preocupen, tengo algunas pequeñas quemaduras pero no son mayor cosa- Dijo Miroku.- ¿Tú como te encuentras pequeño Shippo?

-Estoy perfecto Miroku gracias.

-Bien, será mejor que nos marchemos de este sitio para recuperarnos. Sé de una aldea cercana donde tal vez necesiten algún exorcismo.- Dijo Miroku concienzudamente mientras le tendía la mano a Inuyasha para que terminara de incorporarse.

-Seguro que no necesitan nada- Musitó Sango achicando los ojos.- Usted es quien desea refugio.

-No pongas en duda mi honorabilidad querida Sango. – Contestó Miroku fingiéndose ofendido. - ¡Andando!

--oooooooooooooooooooo—--

Ahome se encontraba caminando por un sendero sin forma, buscando aquello que su cuerpo aclamaba. Sabía que ahora todo estaba bien, que en aquel instante era correcto dejar fluir sus deseos. Tenía la boca seca, y el corazón arrugado. Pero todo estaría perfecto en cuanto lo encontrara y pudiera sumirse bajo el peso de sus ojos. Aceleró el paso.

-Si sigues dando vueltas de aquella forma terminarás perdida.- Atajó una dura voz matizada con azúcar.

Su corazón se detuvo antes que sus pasos. Era él.

-No deseo perderme. Ya encontré lo que buscaba- contestó ella.

-¿Me buscabas a mí?- Preguntó Sesshomaru aún sin dejarse ver. No esperó una respuesta- ¿Por qué?

Ella se giró con presteza para encontrar su mirada, pero solo alcanzó a visualizar el césped moviéndose levemente. Él se había alejado del lugar en donde estaba un segundo antes.

-Porque deseo que me mires.- Respondió sin sonrojarse. Luego se giró de nuevo para buscarlo tras ella. Él la volvió a esquivar.

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó desde la derecha. Ahome se giró rápidamente pero él desapareció de nuevo y se ubicó a su espalda.

-No lo sé. Porque me gusta.

-¿Yo te gusto?- Inquirió él muy cerca de su cabeza, aunque con el mismo tono imperturbable y dulce a la vez. Ahome sintió su presencia y se volteó con gran esfuerzo. Él se alejó de nuevo. Ella empezaba a marearse y su boca se secaba más y más de anhelo. Aún no lo había visto ni una vez. Era como estar atado de pies y manos y tener el manjar más apetitoso en frente.

-No lo sé. ¿Te importaría dejar de hacer eso y mostrarme tu cara de una maldita vez?- Contestó irritada. Al parecer su deseo de que la mirara era superior a la incomodidad que sentiría normalmente frente a aquella pregunta de gran trasfondo.

-No lo haré. – Respondió Sesshomaru tranquilamente. Ella no se giró a buscar el sitio de donde provenía su voz.

-Quiero que me mires, me gusta como lo haces.- Dijo ella tranquilamente mirando al frente. Tampoco se sonrojó en esta ocasión.

De pronto, sintió una lánguida corriente de aire que la azotó por detrás y una mano ruda que se posó bajo su ombligo. La mano estaba fría, pero enviaba oleadas de calor por todo su cuerpo. Luego, sintió su delicioso aliento introduciéndose en su oído con parsimonia.

-Te aseguro que eso no es lo único que podría gustarte de mí.- Añadió él con voz suave pero rígida.- Puedo hacer mucho más que mirar.- Ahome se estremeció significativamente y giró el rostro para encontrarse con el suyo. Sesshomaru no se escondió esta vez. Ella sintió como su corazón se llenaba, pero su boca se secaba aún más. Él la miraba de aquella forma y aún permanecía con la mano en su vientre, aumentando su ritmo cardiaco y su temperatura corporal. Ella deseaba terminar de girar su cuerpo y no solo su cuello para contemplarlo con más comodidad, pero temió que al hacer eso, él retirara su electrizante mano.

-Desearía que tuvieras el sentido del tacto en la mirada.- Manifestó con voz ronca de sequedad y anhelo.

-No puedo.- Contestó él.- Pero puedo lograr mucho solo con el tacto- Luego bajó su mano parsimoniosa y lánguidamente convirtiendo la sangre de Ahome en lava pura.

-¡AHOME DESPIERTA!- Gritó la voz de Inuyasha con desespero.- ¡HORA DE IRNOS!

Ahome abrió los ojos de golpe y casi colapsa por el repentino cambio de escena. Inuyasha estaba de píe mirándola con el entrecejo fruncido y moviendo un píe de un lado a otro, estresado. Luego procedió a sonrojarse en su máximo esplendor. "Qué vergüenza" Aún sentía su corazón bombeando y la sangre fluyendo con fervor. Se preguntó que tanto había hecho mientras dormía.

-¡Eres un pesado Inuyasha! ¿No podías esperar tan solo unos segundos más?- Preguntó mientras se incorporaba. Entonces su sonrojó aumentó tres grados al reparar en lo que su inconsciente aclamaba al preguntar aquello.

-¡Pero si la pesada eres tú! Llevo horas llamándote.- Contestó él aún irritado.

Shippo saltó en defensa de Ahome- No es cierto, la llamaste una vez por su nombre y a la segunda le gritaste. ¡Eres un mentiroso! Además aún no es hora de partir.

-¡Cállate enano!- Siseó Inuyasha mostrando su puño. – Pronto nos echarán de aquí ya que es evidente que no se necesitaba ningún exorcismo.

-Te equivocas querido Inuyasha.- Dijo Miroku mientras ingresaba al cuarto donde antes solo estaban Ahome, Shippo e Inuyasha.- He salido a revisar y me encontré por coincidencia con un pequeño monstruo que llevaba meses destruyendo sus cultivos sin que se dieran cuenta. Solo fue cosa de expulsarlo y los aldeanos nos ofrecieron hospedaje por toda una semana.

-Eso ha sido pura casualidad- Añadió Sango mientras ingresaba al cuarto con Kirara al hombro y tono de desaprobación- Si no fuera por ese desafortunado monstruito ya estaríamos fuera de aquí por fraude.

Ahome los observó a todos y supo el momento exacto en que su mente abandonó la conversación. Ese.

El día anterior habían caminado muy poco antes de encontrarse con la aldea. Ella lo recordaba todo bajo un manto nublado de agotamiento, ya que en realidad no había descansado correctamente desde hace por lo menos tres días. Presenció nebulosamente la breve conversación que tuvo el monje Miroku con un aldeano de mediana edad y luego fue guiada junto a sus amigos a un pequeño cuarto con esteras en el suelo. Lo último que supo fue que se tiró sobre una de las esteras y quedó frita hasta ese instante. Durmió casi quince horas.

Ahora era el momento de pensar. Su sueño la había preocupado sobremanera, principalmente por lo mucho que le había gustado. Ella nunca antes se había sentido así, ni siquiera con Inuyasha. Y era imposible buscar algún signo del hibrido en aquel majestuoso tacto. Lo que había sentido… era indescriptible en definitiva. Pero, ¿En que mundo paralelo el gran y orgulloso Sesshomaru pondría sus lánguidas manos sobre su cuerpo? Seguramente en el mismo en que la miraría inyectándole mariposas y la tocaría marcándola irremediablemente. Aquello había sucedido. No había duda.

Lo que sintió en el momento de conexión sagrada que vivieron el día anterior, sería el principal motor que desencadenara las sensaciones de su sueño. El anhelo… aún podía sentirlo. Su mente jugaba y la engañaba uniendo la sensación abstracta de un invisible sueño, con la absolutamente verdadera que tenía plasmada en la cara y en el corazón del toque de su mano.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ahora pensaba de forma distinta respecto a Sesshomaru? Tan solo tres días antes él era el desconocido hermano de Inuyasha. Inuyasha, su eje, su razón de ser, su motivo para salir de aquella dimensión, su razón para permanecer en el pasado, ¿La había mirado él alguna vez de aquella forma? ¿La había tocado y grabado con deleite? No. Y ella sabía que nunca lo haría. En el fondo, Ahome estaba resignada a compartir su corazón, estaba rendida al hecho de que Inuyasha la mirara y a veces viera a alguien más… a que en realidad nunca la hubiera buscado para besarla o acariciarla.

Y en solo diez minutos, su hermano la había hecho sentirse una mujer, la había hecho arder. ¿Serían las cosas iguales después de eso? Tendría que comprobarlo.

-Inuyasha- murmuró interrumpiendo la conversación de sus amigos que especulaban algo de Naraku. Él la miró extrañado por el tono distinto de su voz.- ¿Podrías acompañarme afuera un rato?

-Supongo que sí- Contestó prevenido.- Vamos.

Ella se incorporó y dejó el cuarto mientras sus amigos intercambiaban miradas curiosas.

Caminaron en silencio durante varios minutos, hasta que estuvieron a las afueras de la aldea, entonces Ahome se sentó sobre el césped e invitó con dos palmaditas a su lado a que Inuyasha se posara junto a ella. El ambiente era un poco tenso, ya que no se habían dirigido la palabra desde el día anterior, sin embargo Ahome sabía que muchas cosas dependían de lo que lograra hablar con él.

El tomó asiento y ambos permanecieron en silencio durante un largo rato. Ahome no sabía exactamente lo que tendría que decirle, ni siquiera entendía del todo el fin de lo que se proponía. Por eso no se fijó en la pierna de Inuyasha que se movía insistentemente manifestando su desespero. Cuando el silencio se hizo insoportable, él estalló.

-LO LAMENTO ¿VALE?- Gritó poniéndose en píe y mirando hacía otro lado. Ahome se sobresaltó y lo observó sorprendida. Ella no estaba buscando una disculpa- Sé que hiciste todo lo que estaba a tu alcance y que Sesshomaru fue la última opción, pero… ¡Maldición me molesta tanto! Que hayas tenido que rebajarte a pedirle ayuda a ese engreído.

Ahome se sintió conmovida. Inuyasha estaba enojado porque _ella _le había suplicado a Sesshomaru. No se trataba de proteger su orgullo, él estaba molesto por proteger el de ella. Además, él le pedía disculpas, cuando ella pretendía compararlo con su hermano. Que ruin.

-Inuyasha yo… -empezó insegura- …a mi no me molestó para nada tener que dirigirme a Sesshomaru si era por tu bien. –Luego hizo una pausa para aclarar sus ideas.

Inuyasha no dijo nada. Ella continuó con voz progresivamente más débil.

-No sabes… no sabes lo que sufrí pensando en que tal vez te perdería.

Él se giró temiendo que ella rompiera a llorar, aunque incomodo y sin saber que decir. Sus miradas se encontraron y ella comparó con pesar los ojos grandes y rudos de Inuyasha, con los estilizados y serios de Sesshomaru. Supo bajo cuales deseaba estar en ese momento.

-Pero todo salió bien Ahome.- Contestó él con voz suave.- Te juro que no volveré a preocuparte de esa forma. Puedes tranquilizarte.- Continuó con resolución y mirada transparente. Era como un niño, uno rebelde y hermoso, uno de aquellos que solían gritar suplicando amor por medio de una simple mirada evasiva. Ahome lo amó en ese instante, como en muchos instantes anteriores, como en el momento en que lo vio por vez primera atado a un árbol y tocó sus suaves y peculiares orejas. Lo amaría siempre, había sido su primer amor y eso nadie lo cambiaría.

Sin embargo, la mitad de su corazón se desgarraba de ansiedad por ver otros ojos y sentir otro aroma. No entendía, no podía entender como su mundo logró transformarse en solo veinticuatro horas. Anheló entonces, anhelar. Deseó desear y quiso sentir. Se concentró con todas sus fuerzas, sacrificó cada célula de su cuerpo y cada latido de su corazón para sentir frente a los dulcemente reacios ojos de Inuyasha la avalancha de emociones que la sacudía cada que, como mínimo, recordaba la miel cristalizada de los de Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha se sintió incomodo ante tanto escrutinio y desvió la mirada.

-Por favor no lo hagas… - Susurró ella con voz quebrada. Él volvió a mirarla rápidamente con preocupación y miedo. Ahome pudo leer en su corazón que temía que ella se derrumbara en frente suyo. – Mírame, no dejes de hacerlo.-Pidió mientras sus ojos se nublaban con la escarcha salada de la comprensión.

-Ahome…-Susurró él mientras comprendía finalmente que había algo más.- Te miraré cuanto sea necesario, solo… solo no llores por favor.

Ella sentía como poco a poco su razón se derrumbaba y su garganta se llenaba con un nudo de frágil lodo. Lodo agridulce de verdades e impulsos, de comprensión sobrenatural y de miedo… principalmente de miedo. Porque al contemplar los ojos de Inuyasha, tan parecidos y tan distintos al tiempo… al contemplar sus sentimientos… supo, con alegría y sufrimiento, lo que él había sentido siempre _al amar a dos mujeres. _

Sus ojos colapsaron ante el último pensamiento y torrentes de lágrimas se escurrieron por su rostro. Ahome percibió el segundo exacto en que la expresión de Inuyasha se transformó en una de absoluta pena.

-¡Ahome! ¿Qué… que te sucede?- Musitó con voz estrangulada. –No hagas esto por favor. _No soporto _verte triste.

Ella no podía retirar la mirada de sus ojos. Cada lágrima que resbalaba, era una gota más de inentendible entendimiento. Cuando Inuyasha la veía a ella, irremediablemente veía un poco de Kikyo en sus facciones. Cuando ella observaba a Inuyasha, veía algo de Sesshomaru en sus facciones. ¡Qué juguetón era el destino! Ahora no podía dejar de mirar sus ojos color ámbar, pensando en los de alguien más, y deseando al tiempo, estar mirando a quien miraba.

-Ahome por favor… -Suplicó Inuyasha extendiendo una mano temblorosa y desnuda hasta el rostro de ella. Limpió sus lágrimas con dulzura y finalmente posó la mano en su mejilla al notar que los espasmos de Ahome disminuían con su tacto. –Tranquilízate.

Ella solo pudo maldecir al infante travieso que controlaba las casualidades. Hace solo veinticuatro horas, Sesshomaru la tocaba de forma muy parecida. La diferencia era que ahora sus hormonas no se disparaban como si de repente acabaran de darse cuenta de su propia existencia.

-Estoy bien. – Respondió Ahome por fin, con voz tenue.- Inuyasha…

Él bajó su mano lentamente y se quedó mirándola fijamente, con el dolor, la confusión y la impotencia marcadas en cada poro.

-Gracias- Concluyó ella.

-¿Me dirás que demonios te pasa?- Atajó él con la rabia que le generaba la preocupación.

-En realidad estoy confundida… por algo. ¿Me das permiso de volver un par de días a casa?- Susurró Ahome con voz nasal.

-¡Por supuesto que no! Ya has visto como está la situación de peligrosa. No es momento de tomarse descansos.- Ladró él exasperado- ¿Por qué estás confundida? ¿Por los exámenes?- Preguntó tratando de controlar el tono.

Ahome dudó por unos segundos. Definitivamente no le diría la verdadera razón de su sentir, sin embargo si se negaba, no podría quitárselo de encima hasta que la hiciera cantar todo. Tal vez una pequeña mentira no lo dañaría mucho.

-Sí. –Contestó desviando la mirada por vez primera- Inuyasha por favor… en realidad _necesito _alejarme y pensar en paz. Te juro que volveré completamente renovada y no me volverás a ver llorar.- Vale, eso ya era mentir bastante. Sin embargo empezaba a asfixiarse y quería ver su almohada ya. Tenían varios asuntos pendientes.

-No lo sé… ¿estas triste por los exámenes?- Preguntó esperanzado.- Porque si es así iré personalmente a tu época para discutir con el canalla que fabrica los exámenes.

-No es necesario Inuyasha…

-MALDITA SEA AHOME ¡NO QUIERO VERTE LLORANDO NUNCA MÁS!- Gritó incorporándose y desviando la mirada- SI PUEDO HACER ALGO PARA QUE NO ESTES TRISTE SOLO DILO.

Ella terminó de secar sus ojos y se incorporó junto a él. Extendió su mano y giró el rostro de Inuyasha para mirarlo de frente. Luego, sin previo aviso se lanzó hacia él y escondió el rostro en su pecho desnudo, mientras rodeaba su espalda con los brazos. Inuyasha no dijo nada, solo atinó a envolverla torpemente con sus extremidades.

-Todo estará bien- Musitó Ahome contra su piel- Solo necesito un descanso. Por favor… yo resolveré personalmente lo de los exámenes.

-Feh.

-¿Eso es un sí? – Preguntó ella alejando el rostro de su pecho para mirarlo a los ojos. Inuyasha miraba en otra dirección y empezó a dibujar círculos distraídos en la espalda de Ahome con el dedo.

-Si te sentirás mejor en tu época, adelante.- Respondió él con voz dura, sin corresponder su mirada.

-Gracias Inuyasha.- Susurró Ahome antes de volver a inclinar la cabeza sobre su pecho.

--oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo--

_**Bueeeeeeeee...**_

_**Tal vez dirán ¿tanta espera para esto?**_

**_Lamento no haber puesto muchos momentos Sess/kag en este capitulo, sin embargo tenía que darles un descanso y poner a pensar a Ahome en sus sentimientos._**

**_El sueño algo subidito fue hecho absolutamente para _**Saya-Otonashi1 **_y su doble personalidad. Jeje, La verdad aún no sé si la historia tendrá lemon. Veremos lo que sale..._**

**_Agradezco de todo corazón sus comentarios y opiniones. _**

**_Ambar es por y para ustedes. Disfrutenlo¡¡_**

**_Gracias¡_**

SesshoMamorUyashaGF, azul, Lolichan36, Vampire Star, yela01, AllySan, mire-can, christythebest, Orion no Saga, AfRi PoTtEr, damalunaely, florciiita, hitomi, Isa.Leonhart, Saya-Otonashi1, eiko298, lunita- depp, LIA SAMA, lilo-granger (gracias por ese fantabuloso regalo de cumpleaños) ilein love, mideu.


	6. Con la luna y el chocolate

* * *

Ok, ok... merezco esos zapatazos... y los tomatazos... y los insultos. Pero no, no merezco aquel escupitajo.

Ya bueno sí, dejémonos de payasadas.

Primero que todo quiero pedir una gran, GRAN disculpa por el laaaaargo retraso.

Básicamente el asunto estuvo entre falta de tiempo, viajes, colegio, y un poquito pero un poquito nada más de falta de inspiración.

Inspiración que volvió en todo su apogeo cuando _**AllySan**_me envió aquel lindo PM. Si definitivamente están aquí es porque algo les debe gustar de lo que sale de mi ondulada cabeza, así que agradezcan LITERALMENTE a ese PM y a esa personita en especial, porque al recibirlo y posteriormente a la sonrisa boba que me asalta cada que recibo un review, me senté en el compu y volé con el chap.

Por eso, Gracias Ally, (¿puedo decirte así?) porque me sacudiste y me hiciste pensar "Hey, ¿Qué pasó con ámbar?". Y perdón por haber dejado la historia por tanto tiempo. Sí la tenía adelantada pero solo hasta el capitulo 5, teniendo en cuenta que son 10, por lo que tú inspiraste 100% el número 6. Gracias también por preocuparte por mi salud, me conmoviste bastante.

Ahora, en general un agradecimiento a todos los que se han tomado la molestia de leer esta historia. Lamento no poder responder a los reviews de forma personal y conformarme groseramente con poner sus nombres por acá, pero el poco tiempo que me queda prefiero invertirlo en escribir. Sin embargo prometo responderlos todos cuando tenga algo de tiempo, o cuando adelante más la historia.

Ahora, no los aburro más...

!A leer!

**Por cierto**

**DEDICADO A ALLYSAN**

**

* * *

**

**6. Con la luna… bajo la luna**

¿Cómo explicarles que no deseaba marcharse? No. Era una idea absolutamente fuera de lugar, ahora que ya se había tomado casi una semana en su época de "descanso", y que, una vez en la época antigua los había obligado con diferentes pretextos a permanecer en la aldea bajo la hospitalidad de la pobre anciana Kaede una semana más. Era un poco injusto, sí, pero la sensación de _su_ presencia débil, como un pequeño cosquilleo al amanecer gracias a la distancia que los separaba, era aliciente seguro para obligarla a obligar a todos a quedarse un día más.

Y los sueños… eran cosa de otro mundo. Inuyasha y los demás ya estaban más que acostumbrados a que Ahome se despertara todos los días con los colores alborotados. Al principio Inuyasha se enfurecía al escuchar el constante repiqueteo de su corazón mientras dormía y la despertaba casi a patadas, él mismo no entendía por qué aquel hecho lo molestaba tanto. Sin embargo, despertar luego de soñar con Sesshomaru era un duro golpe _siempre_, porque estaba empezando, no, estaba _ya _acostumbrada a su irreal presencia; Por ello, cada que despertaba, después del dolor post traumático de enterarse que había sido solo otro maldito sueño, se empeñaba con asombrosa necesidad y anhelo a sentir aquel cosquilleo delicado en su estomago que le indicaba la presencia de Sesshomaru a unas millas de distancia.

Y es que desde el momento en que sus destinos se unieron, Ahome era capaz de sentir su presencia aún con más precisión que la de los fragmentos de la perla. Por ello, cuando había regresado a su época se había sentido casi asfixiada al no sentir aquel cosquilleo que lo indicaba a _él. _No sabía por tanto, que lo había estado sintiendo todo el tiempo mientras permanecía en la época antigua y después de su separación. Sino que simplemente sintió que _algo _le faltaba, una pieza esencial, al momento de tocar el templo de su familia.

Durante su semana de receso, había pensado muchísimo en el demonio blanco y los sentimientos (recientemente descubiertos) que él le despertaba. Después de que terminó su abrazo con Inuyasha, este la guió junto al pozo y ella regresó a su hogar.

En su casa, a falta de mejores consejeros, recurrió a Internet. Ahí descubrió todo tipo de culebrones amorosos y chicas que pedían consejo para resolverlos. Sin embargo le pareció fuera de serie postear algo del tipo "Hola, creo que me estoy enamorando del demoniaco hermano de mi _casi_ novio, el cual es un semi demonio también", seguido de una descripción profunda de la situación –para nada descabellada- que sugeriría entrar en detalles de la completa veracidad (o no), de los viajes a través del tiempo, la existencia de demonios, portales, energía espiritual y en especial pero no menos terrorífica, la extraña obsesión de una jovencita hacía un… _hombre_ al que apenas conocía. Por lo que al final se decidió a tratar el asunto únicamente con su consciencia y apagó el ordenador apenas diez minutos después de haberlo encendido.

Se acostó sobre su pequeña cama y mirando el techo fijamente reflexionó un poco. En su pequeño y sarcástico monologo mental, había utilizado la frase "_me estoy enamorando". _Pensó que no se había sentido extraña mencionando (en su cabeza) la palabra "enamorar" y se sintió extraña por el hecho de no sentirse extraña. ¿En realidad esa era la expresión que definía su estado actual? ¿Tanto había trascendido aquel momento sagrado pero efímero que vivió con ese ser casi del todo desconocido? Supo que sí. Como también supo que haría muchas, muchísimas cosas descabelladas –más descabelladas que su propia vida- con tal de volver a sentirse de esa manera tan solo una vez más. Peor aún que su situación, y la conclusión a la que acababa de llegar, era la posibilidad que lamía su nuca erizándola y tentándola como una sombra oscura de satisfactoria veracidad. Esa posibilidad por supuesto, era la de volver a sentir _aquello _y más, mucho más.

Porque era muy probable que ella volviera a reunirse con Sesshomaru. En algún punto, en cualquier momento. Sabía que era más que factible que de nuevo se encontraran dado que sus ambiciones eran estrictamente similares, por no decir que las mismas: Ambos soñaban con la caída final del odioso Naraku. Sabía también, que había mucho más por explorar en las sensaciones que él le despertaba… -Generalmente se detenía en este punto para enrojecer hasta la médula- Porque, francamente, no había parado de soñar despierta y dormida con tocar de nuevo su imposiblemente sedosa piel, y aún más, estaba segura de poder pasarse horas solo mirando sus profundas fosas de miel cristalizada. ¡Por kami, se estaba enloqueciendo! Lo sabía, era seguro y no había otra explicación para tal alborote hormonal. ¡Era SESSHOMARU! El mismo hermano gruñón y ego maniaco de Inuyasha.

Era algo fuera de serie porque los papeles estaban cambiando. Antes cuando pensaba en Sesshomaru lo hacía tomando de base a Inuyasha, es decir que siempre pensaba primero en Inuyasha y sus pensamientos se desviaban de una forma u otra y sin intención hasta aterrizar en su hermano mayor, generalmente con fines desinteresados y razones serias. Ahora todo era distinto y absolutamente contrario. Empezaba pensando en Sesshomaru de una forma que escandalizaría al mismo Miroku, y luego siempre, sin excepción sus pensamientos terminaban en Inuyasha. Eran como una unidad, una maldita unidad que parecía creada para atormentarla. Lo peor era que siempre terminaba comparándolos, sin querer, sin desearlo y odiándose por ello.

Así pasó toda la semana de receso en su época. Pensando y tejiendo nudos de posibilidades, reflexiones y anhelos. Se sentía como una diminuta hormiga en busca de su hermana al otro lado del planeta. Tan pequeña y con tanto camino por recorrer, a píe y sin la posibilidad siquiera de trepar en el lomo de algún animal gentil y viajero que redujera un poco su carga. Sentía que debía encontrarse a sí misma y no a su hermana hormiga, y a medida que reflexionaba, más lejos se sentía de su meta.

"Bien, primero la extraña obsesión por cierto Youkai, ahora metáforas con hormigas… "pensó después de recordar su semana y con un posterior suspiro.

-Ahome, ¿será posible que nos larguemos de una vez?- Atajó Inuyasha interrumpiendo el rumbo de pensamientos de la chica. El pobre llevaba por lo menos tres días impaciente por dejar la puñetera aldea y Ahome lo único que hacía era pasarse minutos enteros planeando la excusa que sacaría el día siguiente para que permanecieran un tiempo más.

- No lo sé Inuyasha, creo que aún puedo sentir esa presencia tan claramente como si se tratara de una extensión de mi cuerpo.- Respondió ella rápidamente. Ahome se sorprendió de la capacidad deshonrosa que había desarrollado últimamente para mentir, sin embargo, lo que le acababa de decir a Inuyasha no era del todo falso.

Para justificar su prolongada estadía en la aldea de la anciana Kaede, Ahome se las había ingeniado para convencer a sus amigos de que una presencia extraña y poderosa rodeaba el lugar y que era mejor prevenir y permanecer en el lugar hasta que descubrieran de qué se trataba. Por supuesto que ellos habían hablado de investigar y le habían sugerido que sirviera de guía para hallar el centro de la presencia, pero Ahome los retuvo argumentando que solo lograba sentirla por momentos y que cuando se concentraba en ubicarla, esta desaparecía. Se sentía mal, pero no mentía del todo.

Sesshomaru en efecto era el dueño de la dichosa presencia.

Por eso después de que ella les planteó a sus amigos lo de la presencia, casi creyó que colapsaba cuando Inuyasha comentó despreocupado que "La única presencia que se sentía cerca era la del engreído de Sesshomaru". A lo que posteriormente Ahome guardó silencio para no tener que mentir más.

-Feh. Pues me importa muy poco que mañana mismo venga algún demonio poderoso a destruir a Kaede y los demás habitantes de la aldea. Partiremos al amanecer- Ordenó Inuyasha testarudo.

La aludida anciana Kaede movió las orejas de forma significativa y detuvo el movimiento que hacía con el cucharon mientras cocinaba. Luego giró el rostro y encaró a Inuyasha con una expresión de los mil demonios.

-Veo que alguien quiere quedarse sin cena. – Murmuró con un tono que rezaba algo del tipo "no solo quiero decir lo que dije, también me apetece cortarte con una navaja sin filo, destajar tu engreído cráneo y comerme tus sesos acompañados de un daiquiri". Todos en el cuarto sintieron un escalofrío y Miroku quiso intervenir.

-Anciana Kaede usted es consciente de que nuestro querido Inuyasha no quiso decir aquello en absoluto…

-Sí quise decirlo.- Interrumpió él.- Llevamos dos semanas perdiendo el tiempo, primero Ahome tuvo que largarse a su época para enfrentar los estúpidos exámenes y ahora tenemos que esperar a que la jodida presencia se personifique para ver si en realidad se trata de algo importante. Ya no me importa, nos marchamos mañana y si algo llega a suceder nos enteraremos por medio de Myoga o algún otro viajero que le huye a los problemas. Entonces y solo entonces acudiremos acá de nuevo.

Nadie objetó. Ahome se sintió conmovida y culpable, conmovida porque Inuyasha había tratado de explicarse a su manera, después de darse cuenta de que su comentario había calado en la anciana Kaede. Culpable porque era plenamente consciente de que ningún mal atacaría la aldea, al menos no que ella supiera. Entonces supo que tendría que hacer algo para terminar de una vez con todo ese show que ella misma había armado.

-Está bien Inuyasha, nos marcharemos mañana.- Dijo con un murmullo. Inmediatamente todos, incluso Kirara, posaron la mirada en Ahome.

-Pero Ahome, todos los días nos has dicho que es vital permanecer aquí porque podría ser peligroso o estar relacionado con Naraku o incluso…- Empezó Shippo, nombrando todas las excusas que había inventado Ahome para permanecer en el lugar.- podría ser algún tipo de demonio con extraordinarias habilidades de camuflaje.

-Por favor Shippo no sigas.- Dijo Ahome con tono taciturno. Ahora se sentía verdaderamente culpable. En realidad solo en aquel instante podía calibrar lo que había estado haciendo a los amigos que tanto confiaban en ella… Les había mentido de muchas formas solo por satisfacer una obsesión tonta que le generaba una persona imposible. Todo eso tendría que terminar. Había pasado muchos días reteniéndoles para sentir a Sesshomaru cerca, pero sin la idea real de verlo o acercársele del todo. Eran errores, sí, pero ya era tiempo de enfrentarse a sí misma y pensar en las cosas sin tapujos. Había tomado una decisión.

- Inuyasha tiene razón, si yo no soy capaz de ser certera con lo que siento, no puedo quedarme aquí sentada hasta que el dueño de la presencia venga a mí. – Continuó mientras sentía que cada palabra que decía aplicaba realmente a su situación emocional- Partiremos mañana.

Entonces se giró e hizo un gesto de inclinación hacía la anciana Kaede que la miraba suspicaz.

-Anciana Kaede muchas gracias por su hospitalidad. Nos ha ayudado mucho.

Después de un corto silencio en que la anciana aún miraba a Ahome como si acabara de descubrir algo nuevo en ella, Inuyasha se puso en píe con jovialidad y habló con fiero entusiasmo.

-Bien, entonces mañana nos iremos por fin y yo sí cenaré.

-Nadie te ha perdonado aún Inuyasha- Dijo Shippo entrecerrando los ojos.

-¡Tú no eres el que decide las cosas aquí enano!- Respondió Inuyasha con tono caprichoso.

-¿Y quién las decide? ¿Tú?- Lo retó el zorrito.

-¡Pues claro! Yo soy el más fuerte- Entonces enseñó el puño como siempre hacía en casi todas las conversaciones que sostenía con Shippo.- ¿Quieres comprobarlo?- murmuró con tono socarrón.

-¡Ahome, Inuyasha me quiere golpear!- Gritó Shippo a pleno pulmón y saltó al regazo de la chica en busca de protección. Ella lo acogió con los brazos abiertos pero con expresión ausente. Sango se percató de ello y se acercó un poco a su amiga.

-¿Ahome estás segura de que es correcto partir? Nos has dicho toda la semana que esto puede ser importante y… luces preocupada.

-No nos iremos si crees que lo mejor será permanecer en la aldea- Murmuró Miroku apoyando la idea de Sango. – Además hemos sido de mucha utilidad aquí.- Era cierto. Durante todos esos días el grupo entero se había dedicado a solucionar los pormenores de la aldea, que iban desde cazar pequeños demonios arrasadores de cultivos, hasta echar kitzunes bromistas de las zonas que colindaban con el lugar. – Si en realidad tomas esta decisión porque Inuyasha te está presionando…

-Ella se encuentra perfectamente segura de lo que hace- Interrumpió la anciana Kaede que había perdido por fin aquella expresión suspicaz- ¿Acaso me equivoco Ahome?- preguntó dirigiendo el rostro hacía la chica.

Ahome supo de alguna forma que la anciana Kaede había leído en su interior en algún punto de la conversación. Lo supo desde que sintió su mirada distinta a la habitual. Sin embargo, sea lo que sea que vio la anciana, parecía estar buscando la forma de apoyarla. Ahome deseaba terminar con el tema para no seguirse sintiendo culpable por sus mentiras y sus amigos mostrándole una y otra vez su apoyo no ayudaban para nada a que se sintiera mejor. La anciana Kaede parecía tener intenciones de sacarla del aprieto, así que ella le siguió el juego.

-No anciana Kaede. Está en lo correcto. ¿Desea que le ayude con la sopa?- Dijo desviando totalmente el tema. La anciana hizo ademan de apartarse para que Ahome hiciera sitio junto a la gran olla en la que se cocía un menjurje de aspecto y aroma delicioso. Estaba en lo cierto, la anciana Kaede estaba de su lado. Miroku y Sango no insistieron más.

Horas después, Ahome sentía un nudo de expectativa y nervios justo en la boca del estomago. Se concentró una vez más en las respiraciones de todos los ocupantes del pequeño cuarto para asegurarse de que sonaran rítmicas y acompasadas. Estaban dormidos, todos menos ella que había tenido que pasarse más de una hora esperando que todos terminaran por rendirse al sueño para sentirse tranquila… un poco tranquila al menos. Inuyasha terco en todos los sentidos, había sido el último en dormir. Después de comerse como vil famélico la inmerecida cena, había pasado más de dos horas discutiendo con Shippo todavía sobre el tema de "quién decidía las cosas en el grupo" y refunfuñó durante media hora más cuando el pequeño se había dormido dejándole con la palabra en la boca. Ahora, para fortuna de Ahome, Sango, Shippo y la anciana Kaede dormían en las literas, mientras que el Monje Miroku e Inuyasha reposaban sentados contra la pared, profundamente dormidos.

Sintió la adrenalina fluir por sus venas y el nudo de su estomago le aceleraba el ritmo.

Entonces empezó a incorporarse lenta y lo más silenciosamente que pudo. Hizo todo lo posible por no respirar, luego se puso en píe y caminó en puntillas hasta la puerta, mirando una y otra vez a Inuyasha y Miroku que eran los que dormían en absoluta prevención. Al fin, logró salir silenciosamente y al segundo paso fuera de la cabaña, pisó una rama que crujió en la oscuridad. Maldijo mentalmente y giró el cuerpo para comprobar si alguien se había despertado por el delicado ruido. Todos dormían, aunque le pareció que Miroku acababa de hacer un leve movimiento con la cabeza, no le prestó atención.

Se alejó varios metros y emprendió su marcha.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sesshomaru se encontraba sentado con la espalda sobre un roble, observando a Lin que reposaba junto al gran Ah-Uh. La pequeña dormitaba tranquilamente contigua a Yaken. Aquel había sido un día totalmente inútil, como todos los anteriores desde que se enfrentó por última vez a Naraku. Emitió mentalmente los dos días siguientes al enfrentamiento, como había hecho desde que tomó la decisión de olvidar…

Cada día se la pasaba buscando pistas de Naraku, y poco a poco se alejaba del sitio donde lo vio por última vez. Cavilaba todo el tiempo, sí, principalmente eso era lo que hacía. Llevaba a Lin y Yaken de un sitio a otro y se la pasaba todo el día _ocupando la mente_ en Naraku. Se preguntaba sobre qué artefacto habría utilizado para aparecer y desaparecer con más fluidez incluso de la habitual, indagaba sobre los poderes que seguramente habría tenido que adquirir para poder enfrentarse a su gran Tokiyi y al Baku riu ha del inepto Híbrido y sobre todo preguntaba a todos los sabios de las zonas por las que pasaba, si sabían algo acerca de una piedra con la habilidad de abrir portales y darle la capacidad a su dueño de viajar libremente de un sitio a otro.

Mientras pensaba, observó a un insecto que pasaba silbando por su lado. El muy convencido en ingrávido animal parecía creer que podría poner su insignificante aguijón en su poderosa piel. Imaginaba la mejor forma de matarlo cuando de repente, creyó percibir aquel aroma y sintió algo similar a lo que sentía justo antes de enfrentar un monstruo que supusiera un mínimo reto para él: expectativa. Inmediatamente desechó la idea del todo antes de concebirla. Si ella se acercaba a él, era sencillamente porque viajaba junto a aquel inepto y pasaban por ahí simplemente cruzándose en su camino, no porque en realidad se dirigieran al sitio donde se encontraba. Trató de evitar sentirse distinto, mal, ante la idea que acababa de cavilar, pero no pudo. No pudo porque entonces el sentimiento cambió del todo al olfatear mejor el aire y darse cuenta de que ella en realidad viajaba completamente sola. La sensación ya no se parecía a nada que hubiera sentido antes, incluso por cosas que le obsesionaban antaño como la mismísima colmillo de acero. No. Ahora sentía algo supremamente definido e indefinible a la vez: _Anhelo. _

Lo pensó. Verdaderamente tuvo que pensarlo porque no quería bajo ninguna circunstancia volver a perder el control como había hecho… aquel día. Pero entonces, solo entonces todos los recuerdos reprimidos y los anhelos ocultos se personificaron en su mente para hacer peso a la sensación que lo obligaba a salir corriendo tras aquel aroma lejano pero cercano a la vez, gracias a su magnífico olfato. Llevaba días intentando evitar aquello, tratando con todas las fuerzas que nunca antes había tenido que emplear para contenerse. Él no era así, él no deseaba, él no sentía, él no pensaba en humanos, él no se tenía que reprimir _nunca._ Era todo un Lord, tan inmensamente poderoso e inteligente que podía tener todo lo que apetecía.

Mataba a quién quería y pasaba por encima de aquel que osara a no respetarlo, pero nunca, nunca antes había deseado algo incorrecto, algo que fuera en contra de los principios que había mantenido durante siglos y siglos. Ahora sin embargo… era distinto, cada una de las sensaciones que había experimentado después de haber pasado tiempo con la sacerdotisa era nueva para él. Incluso se llegó a preguntar si había algo mal dentro de sí, pero era lo suficientemente sensato para contestarse que lo que sentía era algo normal… para aquellos que… sienten atracción por otro ser.

Calibró la última idea con tanto esfuerzo que casi tuvo que dejar descansar el pensamiento por un rato. Le costó verdadero trabajo pensar aquella última frase sin poner todos los tapujos o distracciones que generalmente inventaba. Pero entonces otro detalle de la última reflexión lo asaltó con increíble fuerza: _él no se tenía que reprimir nunca. _Era cierto. ¿Lo estaba haciendo con aquella sacerdotisa? ¿Era ella realmente prohibida? Ya había llegado bastante lejos, le había permitido tocarlo y había cedido ante su suplica de salvar a Inuyasha, en contra de sus deseos del momento. Se preguntó qué seguiría ahora, qué sucedería si él fuera al encuentro de ella, de la mujer del insignificante híbrido.

No esperó a que su hermetismo le diera tiempo de dudar. Se incorporó con un movimiento semejante al de un tigre de bengala y caminó con increíble garbo hasta situarse a unos seis metros de Yaken.

-Yaken, despierta ahora y cuida de Lin. Volveré en un rato- Atajó con autoridad y voz firme. Luego echó a correr sin esperar respuesta.

Corría tan rápido y con tanta ligereza que ni siquiera se molestaba en tocar el suelo. El acto por tanto no debería llamarse precisamente correr. Sesshomaru en realidad contaba con muchas habilidades que le servían para desplazarse, pero de todas la que más le gustaba era correr, no flotar en una luminosa bola plateada formada por su energía como hacía en aquel momento. No. A él le gustaba correr para sentir el suelo bajo sus píes y el esfuerzo por mínimo que pareciese que le suponía movilizarse. Aquello, formaba parte de su personalidad en bastantes sentidos, por ejemplo correr le suponía un mínimo esfuerzo, por eso le gustaba más que las otras formas que eran más sencillas y efectivas; todo era demasiado fácil para él: sublevar, gobernar, impartir órdenes, luchar… esa era la razón de que le gustara tanto enfrentarse a los verdaderos retos, Naraku era uno de ellos. Cuando se vive por tanto tiempo algunas cosas pierden sentido, otras lo ganan cuando suponen novedades y… retos. La sacerdotisa era ambas para él. Aceleró el paso.

Su aroma. Era tan normal y tan… distinto al tiempo. En aquel instante podía percibir la fragancia de su cabello que definitivamente no olía como el de las mujeres de la zona. El suyo era un aroma floral y frutal al tiempo, con tintes de una fragancia que él no lograba identificar del todo.

Ahora ya se encontraba más cerca de ella. Entonces se detuvo porque francamente no supo qué demonios estaba por hacer, no supo cuál era la razón de su rápido avance para encontrarse con la sacerdotisa. Podía escucharla, a unos cien pasos de distancia pero no se atrevía a moverse. De nuevo analizó su olor, porque incluso su piel olía distinto a la de las otras humanas; era una mezcla de aquel aroma desconocido para él pero sin el tinte frutal y floral que tenía su cabello. Sin embargo todas las fragancias, las florales, las frutales y la desconocida que reposaba en su cabello y en su cuerpo, parecían recubrir una más fuerte, una más poderosa y pura, que debía conformar su verdadero aroma; aquel que ella y la anterior sacerdotisa de Inuyasha compartían por poseer las mismas almas, según lo que Sesshomaru entendía. Pero que para él, ahora que lo analizaba, no era exactamente igual.

Por supuesto que Sesshomaru antes había percibido la fragancia de la sacerdotisa, y desde un principio había notado que olía distinto al resto de las mujeres, pero desde luego aquello en su momento era una simple cuestión en la que no valía la pena gastar neuronas. Ahora, desgraciadamente para su ego, tenía unos deseos inverosímiles y locos de acercarse a la mujer y pasar su nariz por su cuerpo una y otra vez hasta identificar cada uno de los tonos invisibles y abstractos de su aroma.

Maldijo entre dientes cuando la idea se le antojó tan tentadora que uno de sus pies estuvo a punto de avanzar al encuentro de ella. ¿Pero qué mierda le estaba pasando? Había permitido simplemente dar rienda suelta a tan degradantes pensamientos y ahora no podía sino inventar más y más ideas vergonzosas… y jodidamente tentadoras. ¡NO!

Ya era suficiente de tonterías. Se largaría de ahí, no importaba que hubiera corrido como un enajenado para llegar a ese sitio, ni que la mujer estuviera ya a tan solo veinte pasos de distancia, ni que su maldito olor le inundara las fosas nasales obnubilándole el cráneo de curiosidad y deseo por aspirarlo todo, ni tampoco importaba que el ritmo cardiaco de la chica se hubiera disparado en aquel instante seguramente después de verlo parado de espaldas mirando la jodida luna mientras sostenía este estúpido monologo mental.

Pero ella siguió avanzando.

Y él permaneció tan estático como el ambiente.

Ahome había caminado durante varios minutos entre matorrales y bosque, había tenido que dispararle a un Youkai muy similar a una serpiente que tenía pinta de querer atacarla y casi había empezado a hiperventilar cuando sintió la lejana (muy, muy lejana, ahora que caía en cuenta) presencia de Sesshomaru acercándose a una velocidad imposible justo al sitio donde ella se encontraba. El cosquilleo de su vientre había crecido hasta causarle un temblor bastante ridículo que se extendió de forma alarmante por el resto de su cuerpo y cuando se supo tan cerca que estaría a punto de verlo, su corazón se disparó de nervios y el nudo de su estomago creció en peso y calor.

Entonces avanzó con la mente en blanco y al tiempo llena a rebosar de pensamientos y expectativas. Cruzó un matorral que le nublaba la vista y se encontró con la imagen más irreal y preciosa que había visto en su vida, solamente opacada por aquella que protagonizaban unos ojos ambarinos llenos de sensaciones. Algo tan magnifico solo podía tratarse de aquel magnánimo personaje que se las había arreglado para instalarse en su mente de forma permanente e invasiva después de perforarla con su iris: Sesshomaru se encontraba parado de forma indolente y deliciosamente arrogante regalándole su fabulosa mirada a la luna, quién le devolvía aquel gran privilegio bañándolo con su luz platina, solo con el fin de concederle un aspecto aún más poderoso y sobrenatural del que habitualmente irradiaba. Parecían pertenecerse, él tan plateado y majestuoso, y la luna con su intensa luz grandiosa.

Ahome supo dos cosas: Primero, que Sesshomaru irremediablemente era el ser más atractivo de la tierra y que estaba endemoniadamente relacionado con la blancura mágica de la luna. Segundo, que sentía los celos más asesinos que podía experimentar nunca alguien por algún astro.

Se quedó contemplando la imagen con tanta fijeza que tuvo la certeza de poder evocarla en el momento que deseara de ahí en adelante. Detalló, inspeccionó y guardó con mimo en su mente y en su cálido pecho cada una de las sombras de su perfil, cada parte de su piel nívea que ahora era del color de la plata bajo los excelsos rayos de la luna. Entonces se percató de que traía la boca abierta y antes de cerrarla dejó escapar un leve suspiro inconsciente.

El olor de su aliento derrumbó por completo la armadura de Sesshomaru.

Ahome sintió como de repente era tomada bruscamente por la cintura y posteriormente estrellada contra la rugosidad del árbol que se encontraba a por lo menos cinco metros por detrás de donde estaba parada segundos antes. Él clavaba sus dedos dolorosamente en su carne y se encontraba lo más lejos de ella que sus brazos le permitían, como si estuviera agarrando una prenda chorreante y no quisiera salir salpicado. Ahome había cerrado los ojos en una reacción de autoprotección y cuando los abrió sintió que se quedaba sin aliento al contemplar la mirada fiera y atormentada que Sesshomaru le dirigía a unos palmos de distancia. Entonces él aflojó el agarre en torno a su cuerpo y ella dejó de sentir dolor.

Parecía estar colmado de dudas, cosa que nunca antes Ahome había podido contemplar en aquellos ojos llenos de arrogancia y seguridad, aunque quizás, últimamente había visto demasiadas emociones que jamás habría creído llegar a ver en esas doradas pantallas de Iris.

Permanecieron cerca de un minuto contemplándose fijamente, al tiempo que Ahome empezaba a sentir oleadas de calor provenientes de las firmes manos que la sostenían por la cintura. Él olió su nerviosismo y su miedo, mientras escuchó, sin saber cuanto había extrañado los latidos desesperados de su corazón. Ahome ni siquiera se había aventurado a quejarse por el desprevenido agarre, simplemente permanecía como hechizada, con la seguridad de que podría contemplar los ojos de Sesshomaru, ahora grises por el resplandor de la luna, durante horas y horas sin emitir queja alguna… ni comer, ni dormir.

De repente, él apretó de nuevo sus brazos en torno a la cintura de la chica y la estrechó aún más contra el tronco, aunque sin acercar su cuerpo al de ella, solo con la fuerza de sus brazos. Ahome ahogó un gemido de dolor y una parte de su mente gritaba por defenderse, insultarlo, golpearlo y exigirle que la soltase de inmediato; pero la otra parte, -la más fuerte y grande en aquel instante- le decía que tuviese paciencia que él tenía que luchar consigo mismo tanto como ella había tenido que hacerlo antes de dirigirse a su encuentro. Sesshomaru la apretó entonces tan fuerte que ella no logró contenerse esta vez y abrió la boca para lanzar un ronco gritito de dolor. Entonces sintió que se le borraba el mundo cuando él se acercó a su rostro con rapidez y posó su afilada nariz en el borde mismo de sus labios para aspirar su aliento.

Ahome se quedó helada y olvidó como respirar por unos segundos. El cabello de Sesshomaru le hacía cosquillas en la nariz y sentía todo su cuerpo efervescente de calor. Todo era pesado, su organismo, el aire, su mente, aquella perfecta nariz dibujando suaves círculos cerca a su mejilla, acercándose a sus labios y alejándose de nuevo… era una maldita tortura, una suave y deliciosa tortura. Sin embargo él aún permanecía con el cuerpo alejado lo máximo que le permitía la posición en la que se encontraba, y a medida que aspiraba el aroma de Ahome, apretaba y aflojaba la presión en torno a sus caderas, como si estuviera a punto de perder el control y luego lo retomara.

Ahome sintió su sangre hervir cuando él bajó la nariz y la paseó por su mentón para luego descender por su cuello, erizándole la piel a medida que aspiraba su calor. Todo su cuerpo hormigueaba y ni uno solo de los sueños que había tenido hacía honor al Sesshomaru real… y a lo que este despertaba en ella.

Entonces inconscientemente, ella movilizó sus brazos que hace segundos parecían muertos y los levantó para tomar entre sus manos el rostro de Sesshomaru. Increíblemente él se dejó guiar dócil cuando ella separó tiernamente su rostro del hueco entre su hombro y su cuello y lo levantó hasta dejarlo a la altura de su mirada.

-¿Realmente quieres esto?- Susurró Ahome de forma sorpresiva hasta para ella misma. Hace unos segundos estaba completamente obnubilada por la presencia de Sesshomaru, y sin embargo alguna parte suya hizo un esfuerzo por despertar y lo detuvo para hablar a medida de que él y ella se enteraban al tiempo de lo que tenía para decir.

Entonces ella leyó en la mirada de él que estaba perdido, tenía las pupilas dilatadas y su mirada expresaba deleite y un leve dejo de confusión por la pregunta que ella acababa de formular. Fue entonces cuando supo el trasfondo de sus propias palabras, supo que necesitaba saber qué era ella para él. Porque si ella se entregaba a él, si le entregaba todas las abstenciones que había tenido que hacer para olvidarlo, si le entregaba todo lo que había sentido al mirarlo, si le entregaba todo lo que había sido siempre de Inuyasha, indudablemente todo eso se quedaría con Sesshomaru hasta el fin de sus días. Y si él… si él osaba rechazarla gracias a la confusión que ella leía en su mirada, podría destrozarla, podría terminar con ella y dejarla vacía. Esta certeza la hizo temer. Y es que todo parecía tan irreal…

Sesshomaru había dejado reposar finalmente y por primera vez en siglos, su parte racional. Por lo que en realidad estaba concentrado en las tiernas manos que le sostenían el rostro con suavidad y en lo tibias que se sentían, así que cuando vio que la expresión de Ahome había cambiado completamente a una de profunda tristeza, y posteriormente sintió el olor de su miedo flotando en el ambiente y reemplazando aquella maravillosa fragancia que la caracterizaba, se quedó absolutamente sorprendido y trató de recordar aquello que ella había susurrado. Entonces comprendió, y la razón llegó como un baldado de agua helada.

La pregunta lo había dejado frío, ahora que le prestaba atención. En ese instante tenía a una mujer tomada posesivamente por la cintura y hace segundos le había estado prodigando caricias bastante… comprometedoras, una mujer que para más inri era humana y le pertenecía a su hermano; Una mujer que lo había acariciado como solo había hecho su madre cuando él era pequeño, una mujer que le despertaba sensaciones innombrables pero que podría ser su perdición como lo fue aquella humana para su propio padre. ¿Qué hacer? Matarla por supuesto era una opción que había quedado descartada desde hace tiempo, ¿Debía darse la vuelta y dejarla como las últimas veces? No, se encontrarían después y el dilema volvería a tomar importancia.

También estaba ella, con esa mirada que tantas veces había visto pero nunca se había detenido a observar del todo ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ahora y no antes? ¿Por qué no soportaba sentir el olor de su miedo cuando antes se había regodeado en él?

Ahome vio la duda en su mirada y sintió dolor y alivio, porque si él no tenía la fuerza para entregarse a eso (lo que sea que fuera) que estaban viviendo, ella tampoco la tendría. Sin embargo se sentía incompleta, como si estuviera frente al mismo paraíso y decidiera no ingresar porque no estaba bien hacerlo, porque no estaba bien ser feliz.

Sesshomaru se tardó mucho tiempo en responder y ella comprendió al tiempo que escuchaba algo rompiéndose en su interior, que él no lo haría. Entonces se sintió insignificante y estúpida por haber acudido a aquel lugar esa noche, por haberles mentido a sus amigos durante días solo para sentirlo cerca; cuando cada día se enteraba de que él lo que hacía era alejarse más y más. Todo había sido una tonta fantasía, una tonta confusión, una tonta mirada que la había embelesado de forma fácil y sagaz. Tal vez… tal vez incluso él lo había hecho con la intención de que afloraran sus poderes espirituales para salir de la dimensión en la que estaban atrapados, tal vez cuando la sostenía en el aire, atenazada por el cuello, simplemente había decidido no matarla porque había descubierto que ella podría resultarle útil, como en efecto había sucedido.

Esta sospecha anidada a la mirada de duda que aún tenía Sesshomaru plasmada en el rostro, logró movilizar sus manos para que dejaran de acunarle la cara. Ahome hizo un movimiento fuerte con el cuerpo para deshacerse del agarre de sus caderas, pero él no aflojó ni un ápice. La miraba sin mirarla, como concentrado en sus propias cavilaciones. Entonces la frustración empezó a hacer mella en su garganta y Ahome supo que si no huía en ese instante, se derrumbaría del todo en frente de él. Así que tomó aire y se movió con todas sus fuerzas, despidiendo un poco de energía espiritual para que él retirara sus manos de inmediato. Funcionó.

Ahome no lo miró ni dijo nada. Él tampoco lo hizo, así que le dio un último vistazo: Aún permanecía tan hermoso como cuando lo vio al momento de su llegada. La luna iluminaba su semblante, con la diferencia de que él parecía estar sosteniendo algo invisible entre las manos y ya no miraba la preciosa luna sino que tenía la mirada fija en el tronco que se encontraba en frente suyo, como contemplando algo que debería estar ahí pero que no estaba. Entonces Ahome suspiró una última vez antes de girarse y emprender una lenta caminata de retirada.

Él olió la sal de sus lágrimas y no supo como resistir más.

-Ahome- Susurró con voz impersonal y autoritaria.

Ella detuvo su caminar inmediatamente y sintió como si una flecha la atravesara para traerla de nuevo a la vida. No se giró.

-No te vayas- Ordenó él con un tono indescriptible.- Quédate conmigo.- Y eso fue lo máximo que se aventuró a decir.

Ahome giró el rostro sin saber que sentir. Había estado tan asustada al ver la duda en sus ojos que se había puesto a maquinar posibilidades supremamente negativas, posibilidades que ahora empalidecían ante su nombre pronunciado con la voz de Sesshomaru. "Quédate conmigo" había dicho él. Las palabras se reproducían una y otra vez en su mente.

Finalmente él se acercó con pasos lentos y majestuosos hasta posarse detrás de ella. Ahome sintió un terrible deja vu al recordar uno de aquellos vergonzosos sueños, pero entonces Sesshomaru acercó una de sus blancas y marcadas manos y tomó de forma sutil uno de los mechones de cabello de la chica. Ella sintió como se erizaba la piel de su nuca cuando él separo los cabellos de su espalda para contemplarlos con curiosidad.

Entonces él se acercó tanto que Ahome pudo sentir los filos de su armadura tallándole la espalda y el calor de su cuerpo envolviéndola tibiamente. Creyó que se desmayaría de sorpresa y placer cuando él bajó el rostro y posó los labios sobre la piel sensible y expuesta de su cuello. Fue un toque frío, pero que la quemó como mil brasas metálicas.

-Dime, ¿cual es el tercer ingrediente de tu aroma?- Musitó Sesshomaru contra la cándida piel de ella, haciéndole cosquillas con el aliento.

Ahome abrió los ojos antes de darse cuenta de que los había cerrado. - ¿Mmhh?

-Tu cabello huele a fresas y rosas, junto a otro ingrediente que no logro identificar. Y tu piel huele también a aquel ingrediente… ¿Cuál es?- Susurró lánguido contra su cuello, mientras extendía las manos para posarlas de nuevo en la cintura de Ahome de forma totalmente posesiva.

Ahome tenía serios problemas para aclarar sus ideas, y cuando Sesshomaru posó las manos en sus caderas, sintió que no podría más con la necesidad de girarse y perderse bajo su mirada, bajo sus labios y bajo su increíble olor que en aquel instante podía sentir en todo su esplendor.

-Creo… creo que te refieres al chocolate.- Logró susurrar- Mi shampoo es de fresas y rosas con chocolate, lo compro sobre todo por el olor. También utilizo jabón de chocolate, porque me gusta bastante como huele y… cómo sabe.- Terminó tratando de recordar en qué época habían creado el delicioso chocolate. Sesshomaru no debía de conocerlo- el chocolate, quiero decir, no el jabón.

Él por supuesto, no entendió qué demonios eran jabón y Shampoo, pero se hizo una idea. Sin embargo se detuvo en dos palabras que lo dejaron bastante tentado de hacer algo.

-Cómo sabe…- Suspiró con tono meditabundo, enviando pequeñas descargas de electricidad por el cuerpo de Ahome. Entonces sorpresivamente tomó entre sus labios la pequeña porción de cuello que tenía expuesta bajo su nariz desde hace rato y que acariciaba con sus labios a medida que hablaba. No supo cuantos deseos tenía de probar su piel hasta que lo hizo… y entonces, no pudo detenerse. Ahome tembló literalmente ante aquel tierno mordisco y casi escuchó la sangre bombeando alterada por todas sus venas de un lado a otro, como sin rumbo. Sesshomaru se giró como un suspiro invisible y efímero y en dos segundos estaba en frente suyo sin siquiera haber despegado los labios de su cuello.

Ella pareció enterarse de que tenía manos y las subió a la altura de la cabeza de Sesshomaru, para sumergirlas en su endemoniadamente precioso cabello platinado. Era suave y sedoso, mucho más que el suyo. Entonces él empezó a probar y degustar el sabor del chocolate en su piel y se regodeo en los suspiros que logró arrancarle a ella con aquel gesto.

Fue entonces cuando lo sintió. Maldición, ¡como quiso matarlo en aquel instante! Sin embargo aún no estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para verlos. Tenía que tomar una decisión: Podía permanecer sumergido en aquella magnifica sensación de tenerla rendida a sus caricias hasta que el desgraciado Monje se acercara y los descubriera, o podía separarse de ella –por mucho que le costara admitir todo el trabajo que le suponía ese simple acto- para que ella se enterara y tuviera la opción de tomar una decisión.

Pero no pudo pensar más porque Ahome dejó su cabello para tomar su rostro entre sus manos de nuevo, volviendo así a la posición en la que estaban antes de la interrupción. La chica lo separó con delicadeza de su cuello, donde seguramente aparecerían moretones al día siguiente a consecuencia de aquel fantástico delirio en el que se encontraban, y luego le subió la cabeza para quedar bajo su mirada ambarina.

Sesshomaru la contempló de nuevo bajo la luna. Aún no estaba del todo seguro de sus actos, sin embargo él conseguía aquello que quería… y en ese instante ella era lo que él deseaba en muchos sentidos. Era humana sí, pero Lin también lo era y él no había dejado de ser poderoso ni supremamente inteligente desde que cargaba con la pequeña. Ahora no era momento de poner tapujos a sus pensamientos. Lo único que ocupaba su mente, era todo lo que se le antojaba hacer con ella, con Ahome. Su tacto le gustaba sobremanera, su olor lo obnubilaba, su sabor lo había convertido en adicto, su mirada… esa mirada que ella le dedicaba, como si él fuera la cosa más increíble que había visto en su vida, la única cosa existente en aquel instante de luna.

La contempló recordando la primera vez que la vio hace poco más de un año. Ella había sacado a colmillo de acero de su pedestal, y él deseó acabar con su vida solo por este hecho. Miró sus oscuros ojos relucientes de deseo y se preguntó qué habría sucedido sí él hubiera acabado con su vida en aquel momento. ¿Habría valido la pena privarse de tales sensaciones? No, seguro que no. Pero no eran las sensaciones tampoco… era ella. Su valentía, su nobleza, su ingenuidad. Era lo que había visto en Lin, pero distinto al tiempo. Tal vez no todos los humanos eran basura… bueno, todos excepto dos.

Ahome no podía sentirse más feliz porque empezaría a flotar. Esos ojos… ese ámbar empapado de plata y esa mirada que era de ella y nadie más. Todo había valido la pena, todo valdría la pena si podía contemplar aquel iris cada vez que lo deseara. Miedo… sí, tenía tantísimo miedo. Miedo de él, de que era prácticamente un desconocido, de lo que sucedería con sus amigos, de lo que sucedería con su propia vida si culminaba lo que había empezado, si lograba… si se acercaba… si lo besaba.

Se puso en puntas y entrecerró los ojos de una forma que a Sesshomaru le pareció absolutamente sugestiva. Luego acercó con sus manos el rostro del Youkai y se perdió en sus ojos una última vez antes de cerrarlos del todo para culminar el efímero roce de labios que terminaría de marcar su alma, su carne y su cuerpo para siempre.

Antes de que sus bocas terminaran de unirse, Ahome escuchó un ruido ahogado proveniente de su derecha. Entonces abrió los ojos y encontró una expresión fría y poderosa en el rostro de Sesshomaru. Se había vuelto a poner su mascara habitual. Posteriormente giró el rostro siguiendo la mirada del Youkai y lo que se encontró la hizo bajar las manos de la piel de Sesshomaru y quedarse totalmente petrificada y fría.

-Se… señorita Ahome.- Susurró el Monje Miroku con expresión sorprendida y decepcionada.

* * *

_Vamos que lo dejé como culebrón mexicano (hey con todo respeto a méxico que me gusta bastante)_

_Haber, ahora hemos visto a un Sesshomaru un poco más... como decirlo ¿aventado? tal vez un poco descontrolado por las hormonas o qué sé yo. El caso es que la atracción entre ellos es indiscutible y según lo que he expuesto en Ambar, lo único que les faltaba era contemplarse del todo._

_Bueno, supongo que sabrán por qué Ahome huele distinto a las otras mujeres de la época... ni siquiera quiero pensar en el olor de las personas de hace 500 años que no tenían ni jabón, ni desodorante !puaj!_

_Espero que les haya gustado bastante... y de nuevo muchas gracias por todo su apoyo. Veré si puedo subir el próximo antes del martes, ya que tengo libre todo el fín de semana y en mi país este Lunes es festivo._

_Gracias a todos:_

**Saya-Otonashi1, Lolichan36, AllySan, eiko298, SesshoMamorUyashaGF, lunita- depp, ilein love, Orion no Saga, johanna, , SARITZ, Nanaccs, Hiromi-Ayanita, Silvemy89, Giovanna (!HEY ALEGRE COMPATRIOTA!), alegresweet, Hitomi, Alba Y La Gran Hana.**

**PD: pleaseee opiniones... muack**

**EUFEMISMO**


	7. Ira

**

* * *

**

!Hola!

_Ya estoy de nuevo por acá, así que !FELIZ AÑO!_

_Si por alguna remota posibilidad esta no es la primera vez que abren este cápitulo, notarán que ya antes lo había publicado sin absolutamente ninguna nota de autor. Hasta a mí me pareció grosero, creánme, especialmente después de una espera tan larga; pero no tuve otra opción ya que en mi casa hicieron un cambio de empresa teléfonica y tuvimos que desconectar la red y nos quedamos sin línea y bue... ya sé, no les interesa. El caso es que solo tengo un compu con internet y mis papás lo utilizan para trabajar y debo dividir el tiempo con mis hermanas (que son bastantes eh!) así que practicamente terminé el chap y corrí a subirlo, sin tiempo de nada._

_En cuanto al retraso... de verdad que fue absolutamente inesperado. En el capi anterior dejé claro que tendría tiempo de escribir durante todo el fin de semana. Lo hice, pero no alcancé a terminarlo todo, porque practicamente me enviaron a Estados Unidos sin avisarme. Fue un regalo de navidad, y lo pasé en grande, pero no tuve tiempo de escribir ya que estaba vacacionando y me llevaban de un sitio a otro. Perdón por el retraso, pero no tuve otra opción. (Aparte prefiero ir al Magic Kingdom que encerrarme en el compu xD)._

_Sin embargo, tuve en mente el fic durante todo el tiempo y volví con muchas ganas de escribir, por lo que al otro día de mi regreso (anteayer) volé con el chap. Ya lo tengo TODO planificado, sin embargo debo ponerme al día con las tareas del cole y voy a estar ocupada. Actualizaré lo más pronto posible._

_Ejem... ¿Ya basta de avisos parroquiales verdad?_

_!A leer!_

**

* * *

**

**

* * *

**

**7. Ira**

Ahora todas las piezas encajaban. Sin embargo aún no le era posible creer lo que sus ojos habían visto hace tan solo unos segundos. La señorita Ahome y… él. Si no hubiera acabado de presenciar cómo su amiga tomó cálidamente el rostro del demonio para luego empinarse y besarle… no, definitivamente no lo habría creído. O tal vez sí. Tal vez sí porque él había presenciado una escena similar cuando recobró el conocimiento después del ataque de Naraku, ella y Sesshomaru se miraban de una forma extraña para el momento, pero que ahora tomaba todo el sentido posible. También estaba la expresión de Ahome cuando mencionó que Sesshomaru había salvado a Inuyasha, era un gesto… nostálgico, como alegre y triste al tiempo.

Miroku pensó en preguntarle el porqué de la escena que estuvo muy seguro de haber contemplado después de que se despertó de su desmayo, sin embargo decidió callar, porque le pareció que ella lo contaría en su momento.

No lo hizo.

Solo mencionó a Sesshomaru para explicar la rápida recuperación de Inuyasha, no más. Al final se guardó de preguntar, quizás porque creyó que el asunto no trascendería, o porque al observar aquello tuvo la sensación de estarse inmiscuyendo en algo que no le correspondía.

De cualquier forma relegó la situación al fondo de su mente y la sacó a colación solo cuando percibió que su amiga dejaba la cama para salir a hurtadillas. No supo porqué, pero de inmediato relacionó aquel comportamiento con la escena vista semanas atrás. Sin embargo esperó, no sabiendo si despertar a los demás o darle el espacio correspondiente a la señorita Ahome para que hiciera lo que sea que tuviera en mente. Francamente lo hizo por el respeto que le tenía, porque era evidente que ella no deseaba que nadie se enterara de su pequeña escapada nocturna. "_Podré ser un monje mirón, pero sé cuando las personas necesitan su espacio"_. Al final decidió seguirla, no porque la curiosidad hubiera vencido a su parte caballerosa, sino porque después de unos minutos logró sentir la presencia de un demonio poderoso.

Su sorpresa sin embargo, fue total al reconocer la presencia del mismísimo Sesshomaru en aquel ser. Ahí sí se levantó con sigilo para seguir a su amiga con toda la intención chismosa que podía descararse en admitir.

Pero ahora todo era distinto y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas no haber presenciado esa escena, en parte porque se sentía absolutamente incomodo frente a los azorados ojos de Ahome y la mirada helada y picuda de Sesshomaru, y en parte porque se había metido en un buen lío de lealtades. Entonces bajó la vista y observó las manos de Sesshomaru enredadas aún en la cintura de su amiga y sintió decepción. Sin más, se giró y emprendió el camino de regreso con la mente en blanco.

-Miroku…- Susurró Ahome con tono amortiguado.- Yo…

-No es a mí a quién debes explicar esto Ahome- Contestó con voz seca, sin detener su marcha. Ella se sintió dolida por el tono áspero de su voz, y extrañó más que nunca la cordialidad exagerada con que el Monje Miroku la trataba.

Ahome permaneció en silencio, sintiendo un calor distinto al anterior lamiéndole la nuca. Tenía miedo, tanto miedo que no podía moverse, no podía articular palabra alguna. Sólo era capaz de observar la figura de Miroku alejándose entre matorrales y no se imaginaba qué podría decir, porque ni siquiera era consciente de lo que sentía. En aquel momento sintió la presión de los brazos de Sesshomaru en torno a su cuerpo y giró el rostro para mirarlo. Él seguía con aquella expresión de hielo, con la vista fija en el sitio por donde el Monje había desaparecido, y Ahome se sintió desamparada y débil ante esos ojos de metal.

Tantas cosas… eran tantas cosas que ni siquiera podía sentir del todo. Su pecho estaba compungido y sus pulmones parecían secos, tan secos que cada tres segundos tenía que acordarse de respirar. Miroku los había descubierto incluso antes de que ellos se descubrieran a sí mismos del todo. Y ella estaba sola. Sola porque Sesshomaru seguía siendo un desconocido, sola porque ninguno de los dos estaba preparado para aceptar lo que les sucedía, sola porque él no había dejado aquella expresión que tanto la lastimaba, sola porque él era de nuevo el frío y poderoso hermano de Inuyasha que no se había atrevido a mirarla desde hacía minutos.

Así estaban, congelados en un silencio denso, casi líquido. Ella temerosa y él como una personificación de la indiferencia. Fue como descender en picado del mismo paraíso y caer en medio de una zona desierta y árida. Ahome no sabía lo que venía a continuación, y a cada segundo que pasaba sentía que Sesshomaru se alejaba más y más de lo que habían vivido, aunque él permaneciera todavía tomándola por la cintura a un palmo de distancia. Entonces se preguntó si valía la pena, sí debía salir en busca de su amigo y hablarle, explicarle... ¿Acaso ella había tomado algún tipo de decisión al ir en busca de Sesshomaru? Una decisión que tal vez abarcaba mucho más que una simple escapada nocturna, una decisión que marcaba desde el principio aquello con lo que ella esperaba encontrarse al verlo… ¿Había elegido entonces?

Observó de nuevo a Sesshomaru. Ella lo había redescubierto, había encontrado algo en su majestuosa presencia, algo en su inverosímil fragancia, algo en el ámbar de sus ojos… Esos ojos, que lograban transmitirle más que cien expresiones, más que mil caricias, más que cualquier palabra. Ese ser que era tan conocido y tan extraño al tiempo, como esas canciones que se escuchan tantas veces sin escucharse realmente. Con él y en contados momentos había experimentado toda una eternidad de sensaciones y otra persona que viera el cuadro desde una perspectiva externa no lograría entenderlo; ella misma catalogaba como disparate tal atracción en tan poco tiempo… pero ¿era solo atracción? Sabía que no. Así como sabía que su lugar estaba ahí, que por fin había encontrado a su hermana hormiga al otro lado del mundo. Y no, no tenía lógica, ni sentido, ni siquiera una explicación racional, pero observando su perfil perfecto y su mirada glacial, entendió sin entender, y sintió sin saber como, que su lugar en ese instante estaba ahí, bajo esa luna irreal y ese perfil mágico, con ese ser poderoso y letal, con esa comunicación muda.

Era lo que había estado sintiendo todo el tiempo, que _algo _le faltaba. Cuando se observaron por primera vez, no cuando él la miró con desdén por haber tocado a colmillo de acero, no, cuando _realmente _se observaron por primera vez, surgió algo, se pertenecieron en ese instante, se encontraron, se marcaron como compatibles y ambos lucharon contra eso durante unos días, pero irremediablemente tuvieron que encontrarse de nuevo. Así Ahome supo que si lo dejaba en aquel instante por buscar a Miroku y por consiguiente a Inuyasha, tendría que volver a él después… Tal vez no en ese minuto, tal vez no al día siguiente, pero en algún momento entre el futuro abstracto e impredecible.

Sí, había elegido.

Sesshomaru sentía que el peso de la luna terminaría por aplastarlo en cualquier instante. Ese desgraciado los había visto. Lo había visto a él sublevado por un ser humano… débil como su padre. Finalmente había caído y ahora se sentía envuelto por la lánguida presencia de una calidez sin nombre. No era un ser de contacto, pero había descubierto un millar de vidas y sensaciones en el simple acto de mirar, en la simple acción de oler, en el insignificante movimiento de probar. Estaba condenado… desde el mismo instante en que una pequeña le dedicó su noble atención y él no se sintió asqueado. Entonces se abrió una grieta en su esencia y prefirió ignorarla. Ahora ya no podía maquinar el tamaño de aquella grieta, porque sentía que era imposible de cerrar. Entonces no tuvo la fuerza para resistirse, como tampoco la tuvo para dejar a Lin viviendo a su suerte, huérfana y mugrienta; Nunca la tendría para permitir que le hicieran daño o para evitar impartir terror y sangre entre aquellos que osaran lastimarla.

Inutaisho… cuanto lo despreció por defender a los humanos, cuanto se decepcionó porque él amó a una mujer y se atrevió a suplicarle que cuidara al engendro de su blasfemia, cuanto lo odió por sacrificar su vida protegiendo la de una humana. Ahora era él quién comprendía la magnitud, la necesidad de mantener algo a salvo. Sabía que si no se alejaba en ese instante, sería conocido por todos como el hijo de su padre.

Pero lo que más lo enfurecía, aquello que lo hacía mantener esa expresión letal era la seguridad, la certeza de que ella escaparía en cualquier segundo de sus brazos para seguir al Monje. Por ello contaba los segundos, por ello permanecía impasible ante la mirada de la mujer, porque sabía que ella estaba reevaluando la situación, que se estaba arrepintiendo, que estaba buscando la mejor forma de dejarle allí para ir en busca del infeliz Inuyasha… para evitar que se enterara que había cedido ante su hermano. Eso sería un golpe duro a su hombría, un golpe duro a su orgullo y a su realeza. Porque él no le concedía aquel privilegio a nadie, no tocaba a nadie ni se dejaba acariciar por nadie. Y con ella… prácticamente había desenmascarado un aspecto totalmente distinto de su personalidad. Ahora se arrepentía.

Sin embargo transcurrieron segundos, minutos… y ella permanecía ahí. El olor de su miedo era palpable aún, y él podía escuchar como el Monje se alejaba más y más del sitio donde ellos se encontraban, todavía enlazados y en silencio. La odió con premura, se asqueó anticipadamente de la decisión que ella tomaría, incluso se juró terminar con su vida y con la de Inuyasha de una vez por todas si lograba sentir la esencia de él en su cuerpo así como en aquel instante podía sentir la suya envolviéndola. Pero ella seguía sin moverse.

-¿A qué esperas?- Atajó con voz sedosamente afilada. Ahome tuvo que dejar pasar unos segundos para comprender del todo que le hablaban.

-¿De qué estás hablando?- Susurró con voz nasal. A cada segundo sentía que se hacía un poco más pequeña frente a sus ojos de acero.

Sesshomaru ignoró la pregunta y se limitó a desviar la mirada ligeramente hacía el sitio por el cual había desaparecido Miroku. Ella entendió.

-No me iré- Musitó resuelta- A menos que ese sea tu deseo…- La verdad la posibilidad la hería más de lo que se había atrevido a manifestar en su tono. Sin embargo sintió como la mirada de Sesshomaru dejó de ser tan metálica y helada y se derritió lentamente en un miel plateado. Él no pareció notarlo.

Ahome supo que si no hubiera aprendido a leer sus ojos, para ese momento ya se habría vuelto loca con tanto silencio, seriedad e imperturbabilidad. Trató de recordar al menos una sonrisa, o un seño fruncido… nada. Sesshomaru era el ser más inexpresivo de la tierra. Eso o se controlaba como los mil demonios para no demostrar lo que le sucedía, lo que sentía. De todos modos, una parte suya tuvo la certeza de sentirse privilegiada, porque ella era la única capaz de leer su mirada, la única capaz de comunicarse con él por medio de sus ojos, la única a la que se le había permitido leerlos. Sí, ella sabía que si él no lo deseara, jamás podría aventurarse a adivinar lo que pasaba por su mente.

Fue ahí cuando él dejó de presionar su cintura y alejó las manos. Ahome soltó una pequeña exclamación de sorpresa cuando Sesshomaru se giró y sin más, caminó dándole la espalda y una imagen perfecta de su cabellera platinada. Se sintió vacía, como un objeto que se usa y se desecha así nomás.

No era capaz de dirigirle la palabra, sentía que su saliva se había secado del todo y que su garganta le impedía pasar el aire necesario para expresarse… para gritar. Sesshomaru caminaba con parsimonia y estilo natural, alejándose de ella. _"¿Por qué?", _pensaba Ahome, "¿_Por qué me dejas?". _Deseó aullar, tirarse encima suyo y gritarle que no la dejara, que no podría soportarlo de nuevo, que todo era una locura pero que quería que fuera _su _locura, una locura conjunta, compartida… quiso que la sujetara de nuevo contra el roble y le partiera la boca a besos… quiso… deseó…

Su voz no salió en ese instante y las palabras no se formulaban en su cabeza, pero sus píes cobraron independencia propia y desearon adelantarse, alcanzarlo. Un paso… _un portal, _dos pasos… _él prendido de su brazo después de haber tratado de salvarla, _tres pasos… _él sujetándola del cuello, mirándola con odio y luego… luego bebiéndole el alma con dos remolinos de ámbar, _cuatro pasos… _él visitándola en sueños, instalándose en su mente, _cinco pasos… _él como un suave cosquilleo al amanecer, ella aferrándose a su presencia como se aferra al aire después de pasar tiempo bajo el agua, _seis pasos… _él bajo la inmensidad de la noche, plateado como lo majestuoso, hermoso como lo sublime, _siete pasos… _él, mirándola, tocándola, probándola, marcándola… _ocho pasos, _ella inclinándole la cabeza, perdiéndose en su mirada y… y… deseando… _

Llegó junto a él y ambos se detuvieron como sincronizados por un compás invisible e intangible. Ella a su espalda y él mirando la negrura del bosque que ya no era cobijado por la luna. Entonces Ahome alargó una mano, guiada únicamente por su instinto, y tomó la fría mano de Sesshomaru. La apretó con fuerza y permaneció en silencio por unos segundos.

-No me iré- Repitió, pero esta vez con énfasis en cada letra, con seguridad, con confianza, transmitiendo todas las emociones y dudas de los últimos minutos… comunicándole su decisión.

Sesshomaru se quedó tan hermético como era demoniacamente posible. Aún le daba la espalda.

-Sí, lo harás.

Y su voz sonó como un trueno mudo, como una estampida sin fuerza, destrozando sin tocar y gritando sin abrir la boca. Si Ahome no hubiera estado tan segura de sus propias palabras, habría creído las de él, porque sonaron como la única verdad del universo.

-No, no me iré- Aseveró por tercera vez consecutiva. Sin soltar su mano, se adelantó dos pasos y se situó en frente de Sesshomaru a la velocidad de un latido, encaró su mirada y frunció el seño con esos ojos aterradores que tenía reservados solo para Inuyasha. – Mi lugar es este, ahora lo es, ahora lo sé.

-No, no lo es. – Contestó él con voz negra.

Ahome sintió en su estómago un caldo extraño de tristeza irreparable, mezclado con furia desmesurada.

-¿Por qué?- Cuestionó con rabia.- ¿Quién eres tú para determinar lo que yo siento o no?- Hizo una pausa para serenarse- Lo acepto, es precipitado, extraño y verdaderamente a todos les parecería… les parecerá- se corrigió- una locura. No te conozco, hasta hace poco eras casi invisible, pero ahora… yo… _deseo _conocerte, quiero ver qué hay detrás de esa mascara de severidad, de esa presencia poderosa, del invencible Youkai… qué hay detrás de las miradas que me has permitido contemplar. Yo quiero… estar contigo.-Terminó con un susurro intimo.

Sesshomaru la taladró con la mirada.

-No lo entiendes mujer.- Dijo con rostro inescrutable y voz plana. En el momento en que él omitió su nombre, Ahome sintió que lo que vendría dolería.- Eres solo una humana, solo una niña. Tu mente es variable y tus sentimientos impetuosos.- "_Los míos no" _pensó Sesshomaru con… sí, con amargura- En este momento manifiestas querer estar a mi lado. Mañana te encontrarás con Inuyasha y tus amigos humanos y – "_retirarás de nuevo las manos de mi rostro" _pensó otra vez en una breve pausa. No le diría eso.- desearás volver con ellos.

-Yo no…

-Aún no termino.- Interrumpió Sesshomaru, ahora sí, usando un tono helado- Ahorra tiempo y sigue al Monje. _Esto nunca sucedió._

-¡NO!- Gritó Ahome sujetando con fuerza su mano por temor a que él la retirara de un tirón- No te atrevas a decir eso… no te atrevas a olvidar, porque no pienso permitirlo. Me he pasado mucho tiempo pensando en esto, ahora estoy aquí, contigo y no he seguido a Miroku. ¿Acaso no es prueba suficiente?-Dejó la pregunta al aire- No sabes… no tienes idea de cómo he luchado con esto, de cómo he tratado de evitar lo que despiertas…- Subió la mano de Sesshomaru y la posó con delicadeza en su pecho, para que sintiera el redoble musical de sus emociones- … aquí.

Sesshomaru mantuvo el rostro tan inescrutable como le era posible al sentir los latidos de su corazón. Escucharlos… era normal, lo hacía desde siempre. Pero sentirlos… le despertaba una calidez inapropiada para el momento… para lo que quería lograr.

-No sé a dónde me llevará esto Sesshomaru, no sé cómo llegué a este punto ni tampoco sé lo que les diré a mis amigos… ni siquiera sé qué decirme, ni qué decirte- Susurró apretando la mano de él aún más contra su pecho- incluso… esta es la conversación más larga que hemos mantenido,- Comentó con sarcasmo- pero yo quiero que sea la primera de muchas… quiero… quiero estar contigo, no me quites esa oportunidad, no nos la quites a ambos.

Su corazón bombeó con entusiasmo como para dar énfasis a cada palabra. Él se limitó a observar, analizar y decidir. Ella estaba mirándole con temor, con ansiedad, con nervios, pero en definitiva con decisión. Sus palabras eran sinceras, increíblemente sinceras. ¿Bastarían?

-Eres de Inuyasha.- Murmuró Sesshomaru con voz venenosa. No esperaba tener que utilizar _ese _argumento en particular. Ambos se movían en situaciones delicadas, casi como caminando sobre capas de hielo muy delgadas con agua peligrosa y congelada debajo. No habían tenido tiempo de pensar. Ninguno. Todo había sucedido demasiado rápido, demasiado irreal como para calibrar todas las posibilidades que implicaban el estar deseando el uno del otro mucho más que una breve alianza en batalla.

Sesshomaru dejó que su comentario calara todo lo profundo que debía. Leyó cada expresión y agudizó todos sus sentidos para absorber la muda respuesta de Ahome.

Ella tembló.

Y guardó silencio. _Inuyasha._ Dios, cuanto poder guardaba esa simple afirmación, como dolían esas palabras… qué ciertas eran. Sesshomaru no dejaba lugar a dudas, "o eres de Inuyasha, o no lo eres", Ahome sabía que cada segundo que pasaba sin refutar lo que él había dicho, lo apartaba de sí. Casi podía realizar algún estúpido cálculo multiplicando los segundos por metros emocionales, su mirada se hacía cada vez más glacial, más… Sesshomarusiosa. En su mente sonrió sin alegría por haber utilizado aquel término para referirse a una mirada inexpresiva.

Supo que no había gozado en ningún momento de pararse a pensar, y añoró todo el tiempo libre que tuvo antes de ese preciso instante para analizar la situación y lo que Inuyasha implicaba en ella. Ahora estaba tan acorralada por su propia confusión que casi podía sentir a su cerebro redactando una carta oficial de renuncia "_Querida Ahome, puestos a decir las cosas sin pelos en la lengua y visto que no posees tiempo para formalidades, quiero anunciarte que me tienes a punto de sufrir un colapso por tus emociones adolescentes sin fundamento y tu incapacidad de pensar en menos de dos mil cosas al tiempo, por tanto, te abandonaré en este preciso instante y tu problema con este tío psicópata puede ir a pedirle peras al olmo. Con cariño, tu cerebro."_

Fue entonces mientras pensaba en lo ridículo de su última cavilación cuando sintió el brusco ademán que hizo Sesshomaru para apartar la mano de su pecho.

Quiso gritar, pero no pudo evitarlo, su fuerza era superior por mucho y en menos de dos segundos él le dirigía una última mirada gélida antes de iniciar un rápido movimiento para rodearla y pasar por su lado como si se tratara de un simple obstáculo en el camino. Ahome permaneció mirando el vacío que dejaba su ausencia y sintiendo un frío real e imaginario en su pecho que segundos antes estaba siendo entibiado por la mano de Sesshomaru. Lo sintió caminar lánguida y parsimoniosamente, casi sin tocar el suelo, rozando apenas el pasto y las ramitas que se interponían a su paso… alejándose. Pudo imaginar la expresión que invadía su rostro en aquel instante, justo aquella que le había dedicado antes de pasar de ella y adelantarse: hielo, cristal empotrado en ojos de ámbar, álgido, austero… muerto.

Ahora incluso se sintió capaz de realizar la tonta multiplicación, los segundos transcurrían como horas pesadas y pegajosas, no se sentía capaz de respirar aire normal sino algún tipo de engrudo denso y doloroso. ¿Por qué tanto dolor? Ella no le conocía, ella _no le amaba. _Pero sus sentimientos eran diferentes a lo que la razón exigía en aquel instante; sentía que el frío que atormentaba su pecho empezaba a extenderse por el resto de su cuerpo. Se descubrió aún con ambas manos sobre él, como cobijándolo. Pudo sentir los latidos de su corazón y le pareció que se hacían cada vez más débiles, más lentos y perezosos.

Entonces el mar de confusión en el que flotaba pareció dispersarse para dejarla caer en la arena árida de la realidad: Él se iba. Y no se iría por un tiempo, se iría para siempre. En este preciso instante reposaba la única oportunidad que tendría jamás un ser humano para vivir la magia que prometía la mirada ambarina de aquel desconcertante ser. No podía, no podría dejarle ir, lo sabía. Si no corría a su alcance, se arrepentiría por siempre; Incluso pudo visualizarse en un futuro lejano pensando en el "¿Qué habría ocurrido si…?" No, no deseaba ser esa mujer que con impotencia viajaba al pasado reconfortándose en lo que pudo ser, en lo que pudo hacer.

Despertó tan rápido que casi sintió haber pasado un largo letargo sin respiración y carente de vida. La adrenalina recorrió todo su cuerpo echando sin piedad el frío de la pérdida; un nuevo nudo de expectación se situó en la boca de su estómago y se sintió sudar frío mientras se giraba con renovada fuerza. Sintió la sangre caliente dentro de sus piernas cuando corrió con fuerza hacía el sitio donde la sombra grisácea de Sesshomaru se alejaba más y más a un paso cadencioso y amortiguado. Él por supuesto la escuchó y detuvo su caminar para girarse a su encuentro. Su mirada seguía representando perfectamente una imagen del ártico.

Entonces ella se acercó y sin reducir la velocidad, literalmente se lanzó sobre él y lo estrujó en un abrazo lleno de necesidad y emoción. A pesar de la fuerza de su choque, Sesshomaru no retrocedió ni un centímetro y permaneció rígido ante el ahínco con que era estrechado. Ahome le había pasado un brazo por debajo del hombro y el otro por encima de la nuca y al no sentir ningún tipo de reacción por parte de Sesshomaru, se apretó aún más contra su cuerpo, como si quisiera introducirlo dentro de ella. Sintió el dolor de las púas que permanecían en la armadura de él incrustándose ardientemente en su carne, no le importó.

Sesshomaru se había quedado estático. ¿Qué significaba? Ella no había negado su afirmación, y había observado como él se alejaba, pero ahora… No, no era capaz de leerla, no era capaz de analizar sus actitudes y predecir sus próximos movimientos como hacía con todos. Sus diminutos brazos envolviéndole le generaban un calor doloroso, una alegría impropia. Sabía que ella deseaba decirle algo pero que no tenía las palabras para hacerlo, entendía que lo único que podía hacer para refutar su afirmación era correr hacía él y estrecharlo como si fuera su única salvación, como si fuera un bocado de aire, una oleada de vida… y ella una moribunda desgraciada.

Entonces sintió que ella levantó la mirada con la intención de encontrar sus ojos y antes de darse cuenta, bajó la suya propia y lo que se encontró lo golpeó con el peso titánico de mil montañas: Ahome le miraba con el rostro descompuesto de dolor y con la determinación grabada en la mirada, todo eso envuelto en la confusión más palpable que había podido presenciar Sesshomaru jamás. Fue ahí cuando su última defensa cayó en picado, la barrera final no había bastado para controlarle, para reprimirle y llevarle a hacer lo correcto, fue ahí cuando él _la entendió._ Entendió su dolor, entendió su confusión y el caos de su alma, entendió que todo lo que podía llegar a obtener de ella solo podía tomarlo en ese instante… porque ella no le pertenecía, porque él no había sido el primero y ella no podía querer con tanto anhelo dos cosas al tiempo, al menos no _esas _dos cosas en particular.

Ahome sintió que se hundía varios centímetros en el suelo bajo el peso de su mirada. Tenía tanto miedo que no era consciente de sus propias emociones, sentía tanto temor que en realidad no sabía qué era lo que sentía. Entonces todo se volvió un revoltijo de sensaciones y ella sucumbió una vez más ante la fuerza de su mirada, ahora sentía el dolor en su pecho del metal clavado en su tierna piel y sin embargo la necesidad de estrecharlo todavía más contra su cuerpo. Quería decirle tantas cosas, pero no podía, no sabía como… quería explicarle, explicarse a sí misma.

Ahome soltó un gemido de dolor cuando los brazos de Sesshomaru cobraron vida y la rodearon con verdadera fuerza. Las púas atravesaron su ropa y empezaron a rasgar su piel, pero a ninguno de los dos pareció importarle. Los segundos pasaron como deliciosos minutos de expectación en el transcurso de tiempo que tardaron sus miradas en concordar el brusco choque que produjeron sus bocas. Se enlazaron como dos fieras ávidas de alimento, sus bocas cerradas herméticamente se estrellaban la una con la otra de forma casi dolorosa y cuando Sesshomaru la estrechó aún más contra él, Ahome soltó un nuevo gemido de dolor. Él besó su gemido e introdujo la lengua con rapidez y habilidad. Cuando sus lenguas se encontraron cerró los ojos de placer y ella sintió que el cielo completo se desprendía para aplastarla bajo la imagen que tenía de él sucumbido ante aquello.

La sintió gritar en silencio, supo que se desahogaba en su boca, que le aullaba toda la confusión que sentía, que le decía, le manifestaba todo lo que sentía y todo lo que no podía sentir, todo lo que no podía hacer. Se besaban con brusquedad, con fiereza animal. Sus dientes se chocaban y ella se hería la lengua con el filo de sus colmillos, pero nada importaba. Sesshomaru pudo oler la sal de las lágrimas y la estrechó aún más contra él.

Ahome sentía el dolor resbalando de sus ojos, pero no entendía del todo si se trataba del dolor físico o del sentimental. Entendió porqué su estúpido cerebro había querido renunciar, porque en aquel instante sentía tantas cosas que le parecía increíble poder albergar tal cantidad de emociones… ¡y qué emociones!

Parecían envueltos en el centro mismo de un tornado. Sus corazones retumbaban con fuerza y sus bocas se movían con frenesí, sus lenguas se probaban y degustaban con locura, con pasión y dolor, ladrando verdades mudas y desahogándose.

De pronto el frenesí se apagó y fue reemplazado por innumerables sensaciones, distintas sensaciones. Sesshomaru absorbió pacientemente toda su frustración, y cuando ella parecía haber perdido las fuerzas, él disminuyó considerablemente el ritmo de sus caricias. Sus lenguas descansaron un poco y empezaron a danzar con languidez y placentera lentitud. Ahome sentía que aquella era la sensación más increíble que había experimentado. Supo que él parecía completamente de hielo, tan blanco y majestuoso, tan frío y poderoso, peligroso y mortífero, pero que su centro, su verdadero sabor era el del fuego. Su boca sabía a fuego y ámbar, su aliento era como un elixir, como el único aire que ella se sentía capaz de respirar. Sus brazos sosteniéndola con fuerza eran todo el soporte que le impedían desmayarse. Se sentía mareada y feliz.

Sesshomaru movió los brazos y los ubicó en la cabeza de Ahome para profundizar el beso, pero entonces sintió el olor de su sangre combinada con el metal y se detuvo horrorizado. Reunió toda la fuerza de voluntad que le quedaba para separarse de sus labios y cuando lo hizo, ella le detuvo y lo envolvió con fuerza. Sesshomaru abrió los ojos y la separo de él sin delicadeza, entonces contempló como en un sueño el rostro de Ahome con los ojos cerrados y las mejillas encendidas… de forma sobrenatural. Ella aún paladeaba su sabor, y no parecía sorprendida ni lastimada por la brusca separación, estaba como en trance. Su poder espiritual la envolvía suavemente, como apenas dándole un poco más de luminosidad que la humanamente natural. Entonces ella abrió los ojos con lentitud y parpadeó como para enfocarlo. Tenía los ojos húmedos y las pupilas dilatadas en todo su esplendor y miraba como nunca antes lo había hecho, con total seguridad, con pasión, con deseo…

Ahome lo vio y tuvo que repetirse varias veces que lo que veía era real. Él era tan perfecto, tan… increíblemente hermoso. Deseaba besarlo hasta el cansancio, quería tocar su precioso cabello y empaparse de su aroma, quería sentirse para siempre como se sentía en aquel instante. Entonces descubrió que sus ojos de sol diluido se desviaban de los suyos y bajaban con reticencia, casi con dolor hacía su pecho. Ella supo lo que él estaba observando y bajó la mirada también. Los pechos de ambos estaban juntos todo lo que permitía la armadura de Sesshomaru, que se enterraba sin piedad en la ropa de Ahome, justo por debajo de su clavícula. Ella podía sentir dolor, pero no era capaz de separarse de él ni un solo centímetro para evitarlo. Las puntas de las púas desembocaban en un diminuto círculo de sangre que empapaba casi con inocencia, la ropa de Ahome.

Sesshomaru endureció el gesto y se alejó lentamente de ella. Ahome dio un pequeño respingo de dolor cuando los filos de la armadura se desincrustaron de su piel y los diminutos círculos de sangre se acrecentaron unos milímetros más. Él se alejó un poco, y separó los brazos del cuerpo de Ahome. "_NO" _gritaron sus ojos al verlo alejarse, pero él le devolvió una mirada que indicaba "_ten paciencia". _

-Déjame ver- Murmuró Sesshomaru con voz profunda y firme. Ahome le envidió, sabiendo que si ella hablara su tono se escucharía más bien como un chillido tembloroso. Entonces reparó en sus palabras. Él quería que le enseñara las heridas que había dejado su armadura, pero para hacerlo tendría que…

-No te haré nada- Le aseguró él al ver la duda y la vergüenza en su mirada.- Solo necesito ver que tan profunda es la herida.

Ahome permaneció en un tembloroso silencio y se avergonzó por ser tan evidente. Sin embargo movió sus manos lentamente y empezó a subir la camisa de su uniforme para quitársela. Cuando su cabeza salió del montón de tela, Sesshomaru pudo comprobar que absolutamente toda la sangre de su cuerpo se le agolpaba en el rostro. Sonrió mentalmente al ver su azoramiento. Entonces dirigió la vista a su pecho y se extrañó al ver el extraño artificio de tela que cubría sus partes personales. Casi escuchó otro torrente de sangre bullendo hacía el ya encendido rostro de la chica, pero no retiró la mirada y ella se tapó con un rápido movimiento, utilizando su camisa y dejando visibles únicamente las partes lesionadas, que estaban muy por encima de su brasiere y lo que este cubría.

Sesshomaru reprimió una queja y se concentró en lo que realmente necesitaba ver: Al menos cuatro marcas enrojecidas y llenas de pequeños manchones de sangre surcaban el blanco pecho de ella. No eran para nada profundas y solo habían roto la capa superior de la piel, sin embargo le dolerían más tarde, si no es que le estaban doliendo ya. Alzó una mano nívea y tatuada y la posó en las heridas, para comprobar lo que sus ojos le decían. Sin embargo él nunca se equivocaba… nunca comprobaba. Ahome tembló ante su tacto y los nervios la invadieron cuando leyó el deseo en sus ojos. Pero él alejó la mano tan rápido como la había posado. Ahome se apresuró a ponerse de nuevo la camisa, pero él la detuvo con un ademán.

Entonces ella observó perpleja como él hacía una pequeña maniobra y se quitaba la picuda armadura. Se veía completamente extraño sin ella, más humano, más asequible. Sesshomaru la arrojó a un lado y cayó pesada contra el suelo, junto a un árbol. Luego desabrochó parte de su traje y Ahome se sintió hiperventilar cuando su blanco pecho quedó un poco al descubierto. Su mente alcanzó a volar antes de su siguiente movimiento, para descender luego en picado al verlo rasgando una tira larga de la tela de su propia vestimenta. Al terminar su trabajo, no se molestó en volver a acomodar su ropa y ella lo agradeció al tener al menos una imagen pequeña de su precioso pecho. Se avergonzó, y posteriormente volvió a agradecerlo. Sesshomaru se acercó a ella y en silencio empezó a vendar sus heridas. No era tierno, lo hacía casi mecánicamente, como si hubiera tenido que vendar muchas heridas a lo largo de su vida. Ahome no se sorprendió al pensar que seguramente él siempre se había vendado a si mismo, y que ella era la primera persona en tener aquel honor. Al final quedó envuelta en tiras de tela que rodeaban su pecho y espalda y él le indicó con otro ademán que ya podía poner su blusa en su lugar.

-Gracias- Susurró Ahome cuando se terminó de acomodar el uniforme, que permaneció ensangrentado y roto. Sesshomaru guardó silencio. Ahome no se molestó, estaba empezando a encontrar cierta calidez en sus silencios. Él solo hablaba cuando tenía algo que decir.

Inesperadamente, Sesshomaru se alejó unos pasos, dejando la armadura olvidada en el suelo. Ahome sintió pánico al pensar que se marcharía, pero entonces detuvo sus pasos unos metros por delante de ella y giró el rostro un segundo para posar sus ojos en los suyos. Parecían hechos de fuego. Luego volvió a darle la espalda y siguió caminando. Ella entendió la invitación y se apresuró a seguirlo. Caminaron unos metros y luego salieron al claro donde se habían encontrado al principio. La luna los bañó con su luz como mostrándose feliz de volver a tenerlos cobijados. La garganta de Ahome se secó del todo cuando volvió a observarlo bañado por el plateado resplandor.

Sesshomaru caminó indolente, con un paso digno de reyes y se acercó al árbol que aún conservaba el olor de ella: Aquel contra el que la había acorralado cuando no pudo soportar la tentación de su aroma. Aún ahora no era capaz de soportarlo… pero tendría que tener paciencia y disfrutar cada segundo de aquel único momento que le regalaría. Se giró y se sentó con la espalda recostada en el árbol, deleitándose con la mirada perpleja que ella le dirigía.

Era perfecta. Apenas y se alejaba de la infancia, solo era un poco mayor que Lin y sin embargo él podría pasarse días enteros recorriendo cada recoveco de su esencia. La había probado y ya se sentía adicto. Sus pupilas aún permanecían dilatadas, sus mejillas aún estaban sonrosadas y su perfecto aroma de flores y chocolate estaba deliciosamente mezclado con aquel que despedía su cuerpo cuando se sentía feliz. Su aliento olía como el suyo y en general todo su aroma se combinaba con el de él. La luna completaba el cuadro bañándola con presteza y le daba a su rostro estupefacto un toque gracioso. Entonces él bajó levemente los ojos para indicarle el hueco que quedaba a su lado, junto al árbol. Pudo ver como su estupor crecía un poco más y como su rostro enrojecía de nuevo, pero entonces siguió caminando y se sentó al lado de él, con la espalda contra el tronco.

Permanecieron en silencio, hombro con hombro, observando la luna. Ahome nunca recordaría una noche más mágica que aquella, con los sonidos de la naturaleza y la imagen de Sesshomaru con la vista perdida en sus pensamientos. Quiso aprovechar cada segundo, quiso hacer esa la noche más hermosa de su vida, porque al día siguiente…

Observó su perfil recortado contra la luna, sus ojos habían estado posados en su rostro desde que se acurrucó junto a él. Ya no parecía avergonzada y lo miraba abiertamente, como deseando grabar cada detalle. Entonces giró el rostro hacía ella y lo bajó con parsimonia, haciéndose desear; Cuando estuvo a tan solo unos centímetros de sus labios, esperó con cierta picardía que ella culminara el roce. Podía sentirla temblando de impaciencia y se fijó en como sus brillantes ojos se cerraban suavemente, como el último aleteo de una mariposa. Ella sucumbió y adelantó su boca para posarla tiernamente sobre la de él.

Permanecieron así unos segundos, solo unidos por el casi invisible roce de sus labios. Ella sintió su aroma y alzó las manos lentamente hasta ponerlas en sus mejillas. Alejó su rostro de él durante unos segundos para deleitarse con su mirada de ámbar entre mercurio, gracias a la luna. Volvió a posar sus labios en su piel, pero esta vez en la comisura; se alejó de nuevo y volvió a poner un tibio beso en su mejilla, junto a sus propios dedos. Sesshomaru estaba impresionado… ella le tocaba con increíble ternura. Se percató de que cerraba los ojos cuando le besaba y los abría de nuevo para mirarlo cuando se alejaba, como deseando no perderse de una sola mirada.

Finalmente trazó un camino de besos suaves y delicados por todo su rostro, posó sus labios en su nariz e incluso le hizo cerrar los ojos para acariciar cada parpado. Él sentía algo caliente en su pecho y agradable en su pecho. Ahome sostuvo su rostro una última vez y volvió a besarle en la boca, pero esta vez con el sigilo de una pantera y con la delicadeza de un artesano. Sesshomaru se inclinó sobre ella y ambos rodaron en el suelo, sintiendo cosas increíbles con cada nuevo movimiento.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Miroku observaba como el alba despuntaba a lo lejos en las montañas. Se sintió cansado por la falta de sueño y preocupado porque la señorita Ahome no había regresado aún. Había tenido toda la noche para analizar lo visto y la única conclusión a la que llegaba era la más inverosímil: Que todo era una equivocación, un engaño. La situación era absolutamente inesperada y él no sabía cual era su papel en todo aquello.

-Feh, parece que tú y Ahome tienen ganas de largarse de una vez- Murmuró una voz rasposa de sueño a sus espaldas. Miroku se sobresaltó completamente- Vamos, de verdad que se han pegado un madrugononón.

-Inuyasha.- Musitó el monje con nervios.

-¿Qué? Me miras como si no lo hubieras hecho en siglos, además ya no tengo esa cara de topo con la que despierto siempre…- Se detuvo para echar un vistazo alrededor, luego frunció el ceño y olisqueó el aire por unos segundos- Miroku, ¿Dónde está Ahome?

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o--o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Sesshomaru se encontraba vestido con traje y corbata. Ahome había deseado reírse después de la primera impresión, pero luego él le había dedicado una mirada helada que rezaba claramente "_nada de burlas". _Ella sonrió con ternura y camino los pasos que la separaban de él, pero la mirada helada seguía ahí. Empezó a sentir frío y un raro hormigueo en la nuca. Observó a Sesshomaru, pero ya no era él, ahora quién la miraba era Inuyasha, vestido igual y con los mismos ojos gélidos, acusadores. El hormigueo de su nuca creció incómodamente y se llevó la mano al cuello para rascarse. Despertó sobresaltada por el movimiento de su propio brazo.

Se incorporó confundida y se frotó la nuca. Un par de bichitos cayeron al pasto, seguramente habían estado caminando por su cuello y le provocaron aquel cosquilleo. Hacía frío. Observó con nostalgia el vacío que había a su lado. _Estaba sola. _

Aunque ya se lo esperaba, no pudo evitar sentir dolor y desazón, acompañados de un gran sentimiento de pérdida. Se sentía vacía y helada, las heridas del pecho le empezaron a escocer y observó como si se tratara de otra persona, como el sol terminaba de levantarse en el cielo. Lo había leído toda la noche en sus ojos _"Esta será la única vez… aprovéchalo" _

Recordó entre dulce y amargo, cada una de las miradas. Se besaron como amantes perezosos, se detenían solo para mirarse y volvían a rozar sus labios con languidez. Se unían con fiereza en algunos momentos y luego permanecían estáticos durante minutos, enlazados contra el frío. No pensaron, ninguno lo hizo. El pensamiento no tuvo cabida en la mágica noche que pasaron. Olvidaron sus identidades, olvidaron lo que habían sido antes de ese momento y se abandonaron el uno al otro. En ocasiones lo recordaron… en ocasiones tuvieron que besarse de nuevo como animales, lastimándose y gritando aquello que no podían decir, aquello que no se atrevían a manifestar. Sin embargo vivieron una vida en una noche, en medio de las caricias más antiguas del mundo. Al final ella se acurrucó en sus brazos y él la envolvió y observó con nostalgia hasta que se fundió en un sueño tibio. No hablaron, no dijeron adiós.

Ahome se levantó del todo y se desperezó un poco. ¿Ahora qué? Sesshomaru no regresaría. Sintió una oleada de dolor al pensar aquello. Lo peor… lo más increíble y terrible de todo es que ella lo entendía. Cuando él le había dicho que ella era de Inuyasha, Ahome no había sido capaz de negarlo, no había tenido los ovarios para contradecirlo y es que… ella amaba a Inuyasha. Sí, pero también… también quería estar con él. ¡Maldición! Su mente era un engrudo de confusión y Sesshomaru lo sabía, y Sesshomaru lo entendía. Pero él no podía esperarla, él no podía compartirla. Su orgullo estaba por encima de todo, su orgullo simplemente había tenido una pequeña grieta por la que ella se había introducido la noche anterior. Eso era todo. Era tan sencillo como eso, Ahome no era capaz de abandonar a Inuyasha y Sesshomaru no lo toleraría. Por eso le había ofrecido un único momento… una única noche. Ella se encargó personalmente de que fuera inolvidable, pero ahora ya no quedaba nada. Solo un fantasma en su garganta, un sabor en su lengua… un recuerdo en su alma.

Volvería. Aún estaba Naraku, aún estaban Inuyasha y los demás… pero ya no estaba el cosquilleo que lo indicaba a él. Suspiró. Sesshomaru se habría marchado realmente lejos de ahí, ya que ella no podía sentir su presencia. También estaba Miroku. "_No es a mí a quién debe dar explicaciones" _había dicho. ¿Qué significaba aquello? ¿Acaso dejaría que Ahome en persona le contara lo sucedido a Inuyasha? ¿Era eso lo que debía hacer? Su sola presencia la delataría: su olor, su aliento, los moretones de su cuello, sus heridas, los vendajes hechos con la ropa de Sesshomaru.

No tuvo tiempo de tomar una decisión. Inuyasha estaba parado a unos veinte metros de ella, algunas hojas caían sobre sus pies, como si se hubiera detenido en seco y las hubiera levantado con la barrida de sus pies al frenar. Su rostro estaba desencajado de dolor. Entonces Ahome se percató de que dirigía una rápida mirada a su cuello, donde seguramente descubriría los morados. El dolor dejó su expresión para dar paso a un único sentimiento:

_Ira._

* * *

**_MMMM ¿LES GUSTÓ?_**

**_Jeje, espero que sí. Porfa, opiniones, necesito saber como estoy llevando la historía y sinceramente aquello que no les gusta o que suena raro. Agradezco de todo. Hey, incluso ya he respondido los reviews, salvo unos dos o tres, los he contestado todos. Todavía estoy en el kinder de fickers, por lo que quiero que me ayuden a aprender. Las personas que dejan review y no tienen cuenta en ff, por favor pongan el correo electronico para que yo pueda responderlo. A esas por supuesto, no pude responderles._**

**_Gracias por todos los reviews y por todo el apoyo, espero que este les haya gustado tanto como el anterior. De nuevo, perdón por el retraso._**

**_Besos para:_**

AllySan, eiko298, lunita- depp, Lunerita, AngelJibriel, , ALBA, Orion no Saga, Lady Death06, damalunaely, Hitomi, Saya-y-Hagi-UPS1., Jos, Giovanna691, Hitasura ni omae, Silvemy89, La Gran Hana, mechiikagome, Lolichan36, emihiromi, , , LIA, azul, flordezereso.

EUFEMISMO


	8. Estremecimientos de frío y calor

_**Disclaimer:**_ Por si a alguien se le olvidaba, dado que no lo anuncio desde hace 6 capítulos, ninguno de los personajes me pertenece.

_Sí, bueno. Me tardé un año. La cháchara viene más abajo._

_!A leer!_

_

* * *

_

**8. Estremecimientos de frío y calor**

Se miraron. Fue uno de esos silencios, aquellos en los que está a punto de definirse algo importante y la mente más que incomodarse por la falta de ruido, se tensiona ansiosamente visualizando sin palabras y sin una lógica real de pensamiento los próximos cinco o diez segundos, generando una especie de piquiña cadenciosa y frustrantemente intangible. El peso de este silencio y la odiosa piquiña, recorrían con confianza y libertad el —últimamente— sobre estimulado vientre de Ahome, quien además sentía la lengua entumida mientras sus manos iniciaban un leve temblor. Todo eso en conjunto con la mirada dorada que le taladraba el alma.

Verle una expresión desagradable no era del todo un acontecimiento nuevo, aunque en sentido general sus miradas de rabia y desprecio estuvieran dirigidas a los múltiples, múltiples, múltiples enemigos que se les deslizaban en el camino. Las peores, las mortales y realmente venenosas eran condecoración especial para los que se atrevieran a tocarle un pelo a ella, y dado su extraño don para atraer circunstancias, personajes y maldiciones fatales, en realidad las estadísticas indicaban que Inuyasha miraba de forma terrible muchas veces a la semana. Pero esta era una excepción remarcable, muy remarcable, porque indudablemente el foco de su ceño fruncido y sus ojos ardorosos definitivamente era ella, muy ella, tan ella como la noche anterior cuando la observó con frescura antes de dormirse. Y esta excepción dolía, y este dolor tenía la grandiosa capacidad serpentina y sigilosa de deslizarse entre el cuasi cólico producido por la piquiña frustrantemente intangible que le generaba EL silencio. Por lo tanto tenía en el vientre ya un pequeño revoltijo de sensaciones que empezaban a pesar como los parpados a las tres de la mañana en frente de un libro de matemáticas, aunados a esa realmente desagradable e inoportuna voz interna que parecía querer clavarle a inyeccionazos la necesidad de decir algo. Lo que fuera.

Los segundos transcurrieron y Ahome percibió el sonido estruendoso antes de verlo: Inuyasha se había movido con extraordinaria velocidad para golpear el tronco más próximo a su ira, que profirió un desgarrador ruido al agrietarse peligrosamente y temblar. Ahome se estremeció en tanto él sacó a colmillo de acero y la agitó con fuerza sobre otro tronco que pereció bajo un límpido corte. Luego levantó de nuevo la espada y atravesó otro tronco, y otro, y otro más.

Al menos el silencio había sido reemplazado por árboles chocando pesados contra el suelo, pájaros huyendo de sus nidos y los gruñidos caninos que expulsaba el causante del alboroto. Ahora extrañó el silencio.

Sin ser muy consciente de ello, lanzaba pequeños gemidos por cada nuevo árbol derribado y sintió sus manos cerrándose en puños cuando él arrojó la espada con ira contra el suelo y luego se giró para enfrentar su mirada de nuevo. Su pecho se movía irregularmente de arriba hacía abajo, respirando con dificultad y su expresión era absolutamente letal. La mente de Ahome pareció reaccionar por fin y le envió un pensamiento profundamente desagradable: la extraña idea de que Inuyasha se desquitaba con los troncos por no hacerlo con ella directamente. Su cuerpo tembló.

Se miraron de nuevo. Entonces La Extraña Idea de que él escogía tumbar árboles en lugar de tomarla por los hombros y sacudirla como a una maraca le pareció ahora muy extraña porque reconoció de repente a la persona que tenía en frente, y esa persona, por encima de todas las demás, preferiría (con igual nivel de drama verbal) cortarse ambas manos antes que hacerle daño. Sin embargo, él gruñó por lo bajo.

—Le mataré —musitó Inuyasha con voz filuda y asesina. Ahome tuvo la terrible impresión de que hablaba completamente en serio y su corazón se achicó con la imagen de ellos peleando—. Te ha herido, le mataré —repitió como si sintiera asco de hablar, escupiendo cada sílaba.

Estaba real, cabrona, e impotentemente furioso.

—Inu… yasha —susurró ella con un ruidito bajo e irritantemente femenino. Se reprendió mentalmente por su falta de solidez bucal. ¿Cuántas veces al mes utilizaría ese tono melodramático y entrecortado para decir esa palabra específica? Su voz se encontraba carrasposa y seca.

—Maldición… ¡Demonios! —gritó él mientras desviaba la mirada una vez más de su cuerpo, de su piel y ojalá también de su olor. Sentía que era increíble lo que su olfato le decía y rogaba con todas sus fuerzas que fuera un error, que el aroma de Sesshomaru envolviera a Ahome por una razón distinta—. Estoy tan —susurró mirando al suelo con odio, mientras buscaba un término que abarcara al menos alguna de sus negras emociones. Entonces la enfocó de nuevo. —… tan furioso.

Ahome permaneció en silencio un minuto entero, observándole. Había dicho su nombre pero no como preámbulo de una frase coherente. Aún no había mandado a hacer las frases coherentes, apenas estaban horneándose y sólo tenía el tiquete de solicitud de compra en las manos, temblorosas además, como su patética voz. Así que se limitó a seguirlo observando: Estaba en una posición tan rígida que una avalancha no podría haberlo movido dos milímetros de su lugar; su mirada ambarina casi parecía enturbiada de marrón y sus manos se cerraban en puño en un agarre tan fuerte que ella no dudó que vería sangre goteando hasta el suelo en cuestión de segundos. Estaba _realmente _furioso. Tendría que obligar a su lengua a desentumirse y definitivamente acelerar la cocción de las frases lógicas; después de todo, su cerebro no le había pasado esa carta de renuncia. Así que tomó aire dos veces, parpadeó graciosamente para conseguir valor y abrió la boca para enfrentar la vorágine.

—Inuyasha —Empezó, realmente analizando el timbre de su voz—. Él no me hizo daño.

No debió iniciar defendiendo a Sesshomaru. Cierto. Pero después de la sibilante amenaza fue todo lo que se le ocurrió. Eso y una certeza muy lógica, dada la cantidad de árboles destrozados que tenía alrededor.

—Y tú lo sabes —Agregó.

Casi pudo oler antes de ver el desvío instantáneo de su mirada amarilla. Fue como algún tipo de sensación psíquica, como si hubiera previsto con total exactitud su reacción ante su afirmación y luego la hubiera visto desarrollándose frente a sus ojos; pero ella no era vidente, sólo lo conocía. Tanto lo conocía que sintió un estremecimiento sobrenatural cuando escuchó el "Feh" que sabía que vendría.

—Feh.

Parado, con los puños aún tensionados y la cabeza hacia la izquierda, los ojos nublados mirando un punto muerto en el pasto. Todavía exhalaba ira, pero ahora lidiaba con algo mucho mayor, con algo mucho más condenado e insoportable, mucho más grande que él mismo y los cinco, quince, o mil árboles que podía pulverizar a golpes de desquite: los celos. Esa era su mirada de celos, esa era su salida impotente, su distracción personal para crear un caparazón invisible e impenetrable a su alrededor diseñado únicamente para encontrarse y evadirse a la vez a sí mismo. Si dejaba que la ira inicial se evaporara, sólo le quedaría la realidad, y la realidad era muy racional, tan racional como el punto muerto hacia el que se dirigían sus ojos; un punto de hecho no tan muerto, porque los subconscientes tienden a jugar bromas irónicamente sucias y en esta ocasión su cerebro había buscado evadirse mirando precisamente al lugar en donde reposaban algo viejas ya, las esencias mezcladas de dos cuerpos muy conocidos para su registro olfativo. La realidad seguía siendo racional y la ira seguía siendo una opción más atractiva que el hueco amargo que empezaba a formársele en el pecho.

—Le mataré —repitió, porque de verdad no encontraba algo para decir que le gustara más. O tal vez sí habían muchas cosas para decir, tantas que se le aglomeraban produciendo un único sentimiento de fastidio y asco… y odio y rabia y celos, y en general muchos otros sinónimos negativos. La idea de matar a Sesshomaru le sabía deliciosa en la lengua. Era ilógica. Sí. No lo haría en realidad. Verdad. Pero hacía que le salivara la boca como un terroncito de azúcar. Así que la repitió otra vez, aún sin enfocar a Ahome porque primero debía diseñar el escudo—. Esta vez será enserio. Voy a hacer que ese maldito me pague todas las que me ha hecho. Todas.

—No vas a pelear con él, Inuyasha —aseveró ella. No tenía un contraataque, no tenía una defensa planeada porque ni siquiera era del todo consciente del estado en el que se encontraba, de lo que ellos tres significaban en ese rompecabezas. No sabía nada porque no había nada establecido, excepto la fiera determinación que tenía de no aceptar bajo ninguna circunstancia que la idea de Inuyasha de pelear con su hermano tomara forma y color. Se sentía capacitada únicamente para responder ante lo que él le lanzara, pero el marcador de ideas originales para llevar semejante situación iba en ceros totales—. Fui yo la que…

— ¡Suficiente!—Saltó Inuyasha con voz estruendosa. Le dirigió una mirada destrozada. No quería escuchar más. Sintió que su interior se calentaba y que la ira le envolvía el cuerpo. Supo que en ese instante sería capaz de luchar contra un contrincante muy, muy, muy poderoso y que vencería dejando sólo vísceras y restos desperdigados por todas partes, eso sin necesidad de utilizar siquiera la espada. Cuando se enfurecía, cuando realmente su mente llegaba a límites insospechados de ira, su cuerpo reaccionaba proporcionándole la fuerza necesaria para acabar con cualquier rival. En ese instante lo único que deseaba era permanecer dentro de una terrible pesadilla. El infantil pensamiento casi lo hizo soltar una risa sardónica que nadie nunca llegó a escuchar.

Después de encontrarse con Miroku había decidido buscar a Ahome por su propia cuenta. Sentía algún tipo de preocupación porque su amigo le había contestado con evasivas y la preocupación creció a medida que avanzó por el bosque y sólo se encontró con el aroma que indicaba que ella había caminado por el lugar el día anterior, la noche anterior.

Sin embargo logró percibir un olor reciente y aceleró el paso para encontrarse con la mezcla más extraña de aromas que había presenciado alguna vez. Al principio su cerebro ingenuo le indicaba que la esencia de Ahome estaba mezclada con la de Sesshomaru. Muy mezclada. Luego olfateó su sangre y la idea de que aquel maldito se hubiera atrevido a tocarle un solo cabello le caló desde la médula hasta las piernas, bombeando sangre para movilizarlas con fiera velocidad. Incontables imágenes pasaron por su mente en los pocos segundos que tardó en llegar hasta ella, visiones borrosas y dolorosas de Sesshomaru luchando contra ella o atravesándola con su odiosa espada. No, él no sería capaz, no se atrevería. Cada paso se le hizo eterno, hasta que finalmente la vio junto a un árbol en perfectas condiciones de salud salvo unos pequeños moretones en el cuello y una herida en el pecho que sólo alcanzaba a oler, ya que estaba cubierta por un trozo de tela. Entonces la comprensión lo había golpeado con un peso increíble, y antes de poder dejarse envolver bajo el desequilibrado cobijo de la ira, permitió que por un par de segundos la expresión de sincero y repentino dolor le dominara el semblante.

Nunca había sido un genio resolviendo acertijos y mucho menos deduciendo situaciones _embarazosas _a partir de pequeñas pistas. Tardó meses antes de saber que Miroku y Sango traían su rollo aunque para todos era más que evidente. Y sin embargo, ahí estaba, con el aroma de su medio hermano pasando por sus fosas nasales como ácido, quemándolo hasta lo más profundo mientras infinidades, cantidades inigualables de imágenes inapropiadas le sulfuraban la mente, teniendo como protagonistas a la mujer en frente suyo y al demonio que tantas desdichas le había ocasionado. No supo por qué lo dedujo tan rápido, pero pudo entender con terrible ira que ellos habían compartido de forma increíble, realmente increíble mucho más de lo que él mismo había vivido con Ahome… o Kikyo.

—Te obligó. Le mataré —susurró Inuyasha mientras sentía antes incluso de que sus pensamientos se volvieran palabras, que eran de mentiras. No quería ser racional en ese instante, deseaba ser primordial, bestial y anticuado. Primitivo. Sabía que Sesshomaru nunca obligaría a Ahome a… a… lo que sea que hubieran hecho, y sin embargo se suponía que ella tampoco _nunca _se acercaría a Sesshomaru. Era inverosímil, era pura mierda todo, era imposible que la prueba viviente de ello estuviera parada en frente suyo observándole—. Le mataré—repitió por quinta o sexta ocasión. De verdad, empezar a desracionalizarse se estaba convirtiendo en algo muy sencillo a medida que más imágenes surcaban su desgraciadamente (por ese día) perspicaz cerebro.

—No —susurró Ahome. Era tan extraño sostener una discusión con Inuyasha que no tuviera fundamentos tontos y sin importancia. Sentía el ambiente realmente pesado, pero estaba empezando a hartarse de su actitud. Sí, era egoísta por ello porque en realidad sabía que él estaba pasando por un momento muy difícil. Pero ella tampoco estaba precisamente en el nirvana.

— ¿Qué dijiste?—musitó Inuyasha con veneno. Alguna parte de su antiguo cerebro racional le soplaba que debería sentirse avergonzado por hablarle así a Ahome, pero, siendo franco, era la parte más pequeña. El monstruo irracional estaba ávido de sangre, necesitaba desquitarse aunque fuera sólo de forma verbal. El hueco amargo de su pecho parecía ceder a medida que fingía ignorarlo.

—No… dije que no —contestó Ahome, sosteniendo su mirada. Su interior se revolvió con expectación.

— ¿Que no qué?—escupió él aún más bajo y peligroso si era posible. Por supuesto que la había escuchado, por supuesto que sabía lo que ella había querido decir, pero no le importaba.

— ¡Que él no me obligó! ¡Maldición, Inuyasha, esto no es fácil para mí tampoco!—gritó ella explotando por fin y acercándose unos dos pasos impulsivamente para darle más fuerza a sus palabras. No había dicho nada que le supiera tanto al destilado sabor de la sinceridad. NO era fácil para nadie. Lo que sucedía era tan sorpresivo, increíble y repentino que definitivamente no se trataba de una situación fácil. Estar parada conteniendo la rabia de un muy enterado Inuyasha tampoco era sencillo, nada lo era. Ahora hablaría, porque sólo responder a sus ataques había colmado su paciencia.

— ¿Entonces qué, Ahome? Entonces qué mierda sucedió porque no me lo explico―gritó él estallando de nuevo. Se estaba tardando seriamente en utilizar calificativos grotescos. Ahome se estremeció al verlo temblando ligeramente. Él ni siquiera había notado que temblaba—. Apestas a su aroma, su ropa cubre la tuya… ¿En qué momento?—Continuó bajando un poco el tono, a medida que pensaba y dejaba remitir la rabia desaforada. Había gritado y bajado la voz tan rápido que generó un efecto casi electrónico—… ¿Cómo pudo tocarte?—Finalizó después de pensar un poco. Sonó insensible y grosero. Lo dijo como si el hecho de tocarla a ella fuera una idea inconcebible para cualquier ser superior pensante. Lo dijo con desprecio. Y a Ahome le dolió ese desprecio, le dolió tanto que dejó con plena libertad que aquel líquido verde que escurrió su orgullo herido se transformara en rabia y por lo tanto en palabras defensivas.

— ¿Cómo puedes…? ¿Es que…? Argh ¡Idiota!—alegó con impaciencia. Enojarse parecía una buena solución. Borraba la culpa— ¿Eso piensas de mí, Inuyasha?—soltó dos segundos después, cuando procuró definir un revoltijo lógico y manejable de su ego herido con su rabia impaciente. Sin embargo, tan pronto como las palabras dejaron sus labios supo, como quien se miente a sí mismo, que la respuesta era un rotundo no. Pero la irritación seguía cantando ópera en su fuero interno, por lo que por pura omisión personal de sus creencias reales basadas en lo mucho que conocía y amaba a quien tenía en frente, siguió con el rumbo de la coartada (sí, coartada) de la que se había pegado para huir de lo que verdaderamente se tenía que discutir en ese momento—. No creí que te resultara tan repulsiva—Y esto lo dijo más o menos desde el fondo del pecho, con tristeza, sabiendo que sus palabras eran de mentiras; pero acudiendo al antiguo e ilustre arte de ponerse in situ y actuar basándose en lo que sentiría si el escenario que ella misma planteaba fuera verídico.

Él, por supuesto, no había querido sonar como sonó. No estaba de humor para manejar con delicadeza su tono. Nunca lo había estado de hecho, porque la caballerosidad no era su principal cualidad. Y tampoco quería sucumbir ante la voz herida que acababa ella de emplear, esa voz que le derretía las barreras en cuestión de milésimas y conseguía evaporar las embestidas de furia. Y de todas formas la opción contraria a sucumbir, era sin ir más lejos, mucho peor a la de responderle con alguna disculpa o explicación; porque al decir lo que dijo, y el hecho que causara la forma en que lo dijo, no era más que lo mucho que profundizó en su propia pregunta al realizarla: Al indagar sobre cómo pudo Sesshomaru tocarla a ella, a Ahome, más bien tuvo una imagen mental y verdadera de él tocándola. No parecía real, no parecía creíble. Cuando llegó se había enojado y todo lo que había hecho era responder a su propia ira, destruir los árboles, en primera instancia y luego gruñir y gritar en frente de ella; negarlo y confirmarlo al tiempo, sentirlo e ignorarlo. Sabía, incluso con pena ajena e ira, que se habían… besado, que se habían acurrucado, que habían tenido mucho contacto físico, mucho más del que él mismo se había envalentonado (porque aquí, ahora, se daba cuenta que le hacía falta valentía cuando la tenía en frente y simplemente quería tocarla, acariciar su piel) a emplear alguna vez.

De todo lo que lo había mareado en los últimos minutos, la verdadera y única pregunta que había hecho con sinceridad, dejaba entrever el fastidio que le producía su sola idea: ¿Cómo pudo Sesshomaru tocarla? No, no era que ella fuera repulsiva. El indeseable era el propio y peligroso demonio. Lo odioso y mal transmitido de su frase fue lo mucho que le costaba creerla, lo mucho que detestaba que fuera una realidad consumada. Entonces le pareció todo una mentira, todo un truco de sus sentidos. Y esa espontánea paz proporcionada por el autoengaño le relajó por unos segundos el semblante y la voz. Eso, y que Ahome aún esperaba una respuesta que la sacase de su supuesto error.

—No me resultas repulsiva —contestó con voz profunda y derrotada. Él mismo se extrañó de su tono, porque no se sentía derrotado; porque claro, nada había sucedido, porque todo era de mentiras y en realidad lo mejor sería que ella explicara de una vez el malentendido. No, tampoco hacía falta pensar de cuál malentendido hacía falta hablar, no era necesario infligirse ese (ahora lo descubría) dolor que hace rato le amargaba el pecho con más imágenes mentales de algo que no había pasado. Podía incluso renombrarlo internamente como "el malentendido" tratando siempre de evitar, como poniendo un blanco entre la mente y el significado del calificativo, profundizar en ello, aunque el sistema funcionara únicamente al mencionarlo dentro de su cabeza. Sí, eso haría. Porque era un malentendido. Su tono de todas formas había sonado derrotado. No sonaría derrotado la siguiente vez que hablara—. Esto es sólo un malentendido—… O tal vez sí.

Ya con esto, a Ahome le pareció completamente deshonesto seguir con la pantalla de que se sentía insultada por su tono. Inuyasha estaba… herido. Ella lo había herido, ella lo había dañado. Todo seguía siendo un maremoto pegajoso de situaciones sin salida y sin sentido.

—Inuyasha—dijo, caminando despacio hasta él. Extendió lentamente una mano hasta su hombro y la posó ahí, laxa y muerta, sin una finalidad superior a la de sencillamente establecer contacto. Se reflejó en sus ojos y descubrió que ya no estaban enturbiados de marrón. Ahora parecían cristal, gran cristal vacío y arremolinado, casi rayado, incluso agrietado, como un vidrio al que se le ha pegado una sola pedrada y espera la segunda estocada para terminar de pulverizarse—. No fue un malentendido —susurró. Y vio, casi con un morbo oculto y prohibido, como la segunda pedrada terminaba por romper ese cristal.

—Es Sesshomaru… —murmuró como para sí mismo. Aquellas dos palabras incitándola a que reaccionara, como si ella no se hubiera dado cuenta de quien era la base de toda la extraña disputa.

—Lo sé. Tampoco lo entiendo Inuyasha, pero él es muy distinto de lo que creen todos. Tiene otras facetas. —contestó ella, aún murmurando y sintiendo que se le llenaba la boca hablando de él, mencionándolo siquiera. Sintió incluso que sólo con recordarlo una flecha de calor le surcaba el vientre bajo; aunque su mente estaba en otra cosa, su cuerpo aún cargaba con las huellas indelebles de caricias imposibles; porque la ansiedad la dominaba todavía a cada instante en que no se sabía a su lado, y la noche anterior, más que rellenar sus vacíos y saciarla, la hizo adicta a un mundo que sólo había podido probar con la punta de la lengua.

Tan minuciosamente se había distraído rememorando a Sesshomaru, que no notó cómo el turbio marrón reconstruía su lugar rápido en la mirada de quien tenía al frente.

— ¿Y cuándo se supone que has podido saber de esas facetas? Porque que yo sepa, jamás has estado el tiempo suficiente a su lado. No le conoces mucho más que Sango o Shippo —atajó sin subir la voz pero con un tono tan duro como su mirada—. No es más que un troglodita egocéntrico, Ahome. Tú, entre todas las personas, no sabes de lo que estás hablando. Sesshomaru es peligroso, es despiadado y no le importaría haberte eliminado desde hace tiempo si no estuvieras bajo mi protección, si es que le interesaras lo suficiente como para que se fijase en ti como objetivo de guerra―Continuó con lo que a él mismo le sonaron como las palabras más racionales y correctas. Lo siguiente que dijo, sin embargo, lo hizo desde su dolor y con las finas y únicas intenciones de lastimar—, No creas ahora que porque, vete tú a saber cómo, pudiste acercártele sin que te matara, va a tratarte de forma especial en el futuro, o va a dignarse siquiera a reposar la mirada en ti. Personas como él no sienten, Ahome, más que desprecio por el mundo, porque creen que nadie les da la talla y son superiores.

Ella replicó sus afirmaciones desde el alma. Aunque Inuyasha acabara de mencionar en orden de lista sus miedos más profundos.

—Puede que no lo conozca tanto como tú, ni desde hace tanto, pero créeme cuando te digo que he tenido, efectivamente, tiempo para conocer sus otras facetas y puedo dar fe de que éstas definitivamente existen. ¿Es que tú mismo no lo has visto? ¿Tanto desprecio por el mundo te empeñas en encontrar en quien te salvó de la muerte e incluso carga con la innecesaria compañía de una niña pequeña? Ya no pasan por coincidencias las ocasiones en que se ha aliado con nosotros, en especial desde la última pelea. ¿De verdad eres tan malagradecido como aparentas jugando a testarudo? —inquirió finalmente, sabiendo antes de que su última vocal se apagara en el aire, que se había pasado. Defendió a Sesshomaru con demasiada fiereza, y se preguntó en el instante en que Inuyasha tardó en responderle, si estaba poniendo sus lealtades en el lugar correcto.

— ¡Yo habría podido solo!—Fue lo primero que dijo, gritando. Ella retiró la mano de su hombro y caminó un paso en reversa, por instinto—. Nunca, ni antes ni ahora he necesitado la ayuda de ese engreído. No puedo creer que seas tan tonta como para encontrar algún resquicio de bondad en alguien como Sesshomaru. Estás ciega Ahome, él hace cada movimiento planificado para conseguir algo ¿Es que no lo entiendes? Es un interesado, sólo se preocupa por sí mismo, sólo vela por su propio culo lechoso. Si carga con esa flema verde y con la niñita es porque cumplen de alguna forma requisitos para sus fines, y esos fines, Ahome, no son precisamente piadosos―continuó—. Estás ciega—repitió con desprecio—. ¿Qué falta?, ¿Ahora vas a sacarme una lista de las obras de caridad de Naraku?; ¿Inventarás que en el fondo nos persigue únicamente para que maduremos en batalla, pero que en realidad quiere llevar la fiesta en paz?

—No seas ridículo—espetó ella, sintiendo el calor de la rabia envolverla por primera vez y previendo alguna próxima oleada de gritos ante el deliberado sarcasmo de un nuevamente fuera de lugar Inuyasha. Si seguía así, su lío de lealtades terminaría por resolverse de un soplo.

— ¿Ridículo?, Ridículo esto. Ridícula tú escapándote a media noche para encontrarte con Sesshomaru y apestar a su repugnante olor. Toda la situación es ridícula Ahome, y me alegra que lo entiendas— Ya no valían las barreras imaginarias, mucho menos los calificativos autoprotectores. Ella lo estaba defendiendo a él, en lugar de explicar lo que debería ser un malentendido inexistente. Ya el dolor se había desbordado por su pecho y le daba latidos y patadas de ira al resto de su cuerpo para que reaccionara de la forma que fuera, para que lo defendiera, para que aullara—. ¡Es que es Sesshomaru!—gritó de nuevo, agitando los puños en el aire y perdiendo por fin el control. Se había movido con tanto ímpetu y tenía las manos cerradas con tan vigorosa fuerza, que dos gotas de sangre, una más diminuta que la otra, salpicaron la piel de las manos de Ahome. Ya estaba, se había enterrado las garras a sí mismo… en sentido figurado y real; En sentido figurado porque ante su última exclamación, Ahome había encontrado un argumento para rebatirlo, un argumento tan poderoso que le pareció imposible no haberlo sentido palpitando bajo su lengua desde hace rato, teniendo en cuenta que lo tenía palpitando debajo del alma desde siempre.

—Claro que es Sesshomaru —contestó con la mirada perdida—. Lo sé perfectamente. Yo no confundo a las personas y tampoco las miro como si quisiera ver a alguien más en ellas—declaró con voz monocorde, incapaz ahora sí, de evitar sangrar por esa herida, ya que la ira y la infortunadamente rara situación le habían dado el valor necesario.

— ¡¿De qué demonios est…?!—empezó él, gritando todavía, sin ningún ánimo aún de calmar las aguas, pero interrumpiéndose a sí mismo al comprender de golpe el camino que tomarían las insinuaciones de Ahome. Le pareció el colmo— ¡Eso no viene absolutamente de ninguna forma al tema!—berreó. Se sentía tan furioso que ni siquiera desvió la mirada. Sostuvo la de ella con desafío, con altivez. Quería retarla a que siguiera, únicamente porque necesitaba sentir que alegaba y sacaba al menos una pequeña parte de lo que tenía adentro. No importaba que el tema fuera aquel tabú para ambos. Ya no importaba.

A ella tampoco.

—Parece que sabes muy bien a que me refiero —dijo Ahome. Y aunque la frase sonó sarcástica y hasta con tintes venenosos y peliculeros, sintió que lo que iba a decir, más que utilizarlo como una especie de alianza rápida y recursiva para su defensa personal, era algo que había querido arrancarse de la garganta desde hace rato. No venía al tema. Verdad. Pero no por ello lo dejaría escapar. Habló con voz graduada y medio muerta—, Sobra decirte que lo noto, no soy tonta Inuyasha. Sé qué es lo que miras cuando observas mi rostro con nostalgia, se qué presencia buscas en cada aldea que nos detenemos y siempre que nos cruzamos con Naraku—Hizo una pausa y miró sus zapatos por primera vez en muchos minutos. Al bajar la mirada, descubrió entre su pecho una pequeña porción de la tela que cubría sus autoinfligidas heridas: la ropa de Sesshomaru. Suspiró—. Sé que sientes muchas cosas por ella todavía, cosas que nunca dejarás de sentir. Es cierto que te había dicho que yo caminaría contigo, prácticamente sin importar si tú querías estar con Kikyo o no, pero ahora no estoy segura de lo que siento. Ahora no sé si quiero seguirte y esperar a que algún día tomes una decisión—terminó, sorprendida de sus palabras, de la veracidad de ellas y del extraño sentimiento de libertad que sintió al expulsarlas, como si acabara de vomitar seis kilos de piedras calientes. Supo que sentía todo aquello desde hace mucho.

Después, hubo un silencio pesado.

— ¿Es por eso que lo buscaste?—inquirió Inuyasha con tono fúnebre, casi treinta segundos después. La miraba fijamente, aunque ella estaba concentrada en sus píes.

Su declaración lo había dejado mudo. Fue una mala cosa el haber dejado que el tabú se inmiscuyera en semejante situación, dado que sólo lo había permitido para tener otros diez o quince minutos de gritos desgarradores que pudieran expresar de alguna forma lo desgarrado que en realidad se sentía; pero fue una mala cosa. Nunca estaba verdaderamente preparado para hablar de ese tema, jamás lo habían hecho en serio y sin embargo sintió que Ahome no decía aquellas cosas porque sí. Al menos no con la intención de golpearlo por golpearlo, eso era seguro. No logró evitar sentir la insana y negada esperanza de que la respuesta a su pregunta fuera positiva.

—No —contestó ella sin pensarlo, encarándolo de nuevo, enseñándole lo completamente segura que estaba de lo que decía. Ahora casi parecía que estuvieran sosteniendo una conversación civilizada. Era cierto, su atracción por Sesshomaru, repentina y descabellada, no tenía nada que ver con lo que significaba su antepasada en su vida.

Inuyasha inhaló profundo de forma inconsciente. Algo se desconectó a propósito de su racionalidad, algo le dijo que lo mejor que podía hacer para no sucumbir —otra vez―ante la realidad y lo que la muy odiosa le estaba mostrando, era actuar con ceguera, con negación y con testarudez. Sin embargo, su desconexión duraría poco; en esta ocasión duraría poco, porque a medida en que transcurría el tiempo y todo se volvía cada vez más cierto y menos falso, más una pesadilla en vida que un suceso irregular de caracteres increíbles; a medida en que entendía más y más lo que había pasado y que había pasado, no porque el mundo se hubiera despertado de cabeza, sino porque seguramente un hecho había llevado a otro y ese a su vez, a otro más; a medida que entendía todo aquello, más quería desracionalizarse, más quería volverse, él mismo, un troglodita sordo; por eso, por todo eso, esta vez su arranque de ilógica duraría poco, porque la comprensión empezaba a lamerle por fin la columna vertebral.

Y sabiendo esto, de todas formas se permitió pensar con intención oscura antes de decir:

—Entonces te obligó. ¡¿Lo ves, ves que lo hizo?!

—No vuelvas con lo mismo Inuyasha —susurró Ahome, acercándose otra vez el paso que se había alejado hace dos segundos—. Con terquedad no conseguirás nada. No vas a cambiar los hechos con eso—Y fue dura, pero entendió que tendría que serlo. Ya era tiempo de zanjar todas las situaciones, ya había tomado al toro por los cuernos, y aunque sentía las manos heridas por su embate, sabía que era la única forma de tener paz en ese futuro de colores ilegibles que al parecer se le avecinaba.

—Mientes —destiló él, susurrando como serpiente—… ¿Por qué lo haces Ahome, por qué? No tienes que defenderlo, no tienes siquiera que hablarle o acercarte a él, no tienes que pensar en su odiosa cara tampoco. Nunca tuvo nada que ver contigo y nunca lo tendrá—Su voz de repente calmada y sedosa, a un acorde que no compaginaba para nada con la situación; la mentira saliendo con desdicha, con la lacerante consciencia de lo que era, hablada en voz baja porque así, baja, era la certeza de cada sílaba. Y él lo sabía. Lo comprendía y dolía, cómo dolía. Pero su irracionalidad siguió presente en la conversación—. Nunca se acerca a los humanos, nunca se acercaría a ti_—_finalizó taciturno.

Quiso tomarlo de la mano; estiró la suya y bajó la mirada. Entonces vio las gotas de sangre y no se tuvo que preguntar por su procedencia. Empezaba a sentir un nudo feo y culpable, un nudo generado por la derrota que Inuyasha estaba a punto de aceptar: utilizaba en palabras y gestos sus últimos cartuchos de negación. Al tratar finalmente de acariciarle la mano, Inuyasha retiró la suya de su alcance; sin fuerza, pero tampoco con delicadeza.

Por su mirada baja, nublada y rota podía comprender que él lo había entendido, que sabía que se negaba, que sabía que se equivocaba, pero que deseaba hacerlo. El pensamiento pareció cruzar las mentes de ambos a la vez porque Inuyasha buscó su mirada y ella la alejó de sus manos para encararlo. Fue el momento más difícil, porque no tuvo que decir nada más para que ella lo comprendiera, porque en sus ojos, en el momento que se conectaron, ambos supieron que aquellas palabras eran tan falsas como la racionalidad de los hechos. Porque aún irracionales Inuyasha entendió que eran hechos_, _que entre Ahome y Sesshomaru de alguna forma, por algún motivo y después de sabría Dios qué sucesos, había pasado algo_. _

Lo sabía. Duró poco su desconexión; la bestia irracional y visceral se había terminado de extinguir a cambio de la comprensión. Claro, desde que llegó había entendido todo, pero tenía que haberlo procesado de nuevo como lo procesó, tenía que haberlo hablado con Ahome como lo habló, así y sólo así tuvieron que ser las cosas, con destrozada de árboles y gritos incluidos.

Permanecieron en silencio, mirándose a los ojos. Ahome se sentía tan fuera de lugar que parecía increíble que tan solo hace unas horas hubiera sentido que aquel pequeño claro del bosque era un lugar salido de cuento de hadas. En algún momento bajo el cálido peso del cuerpo de Sesshomaru había creído que todo era irreal, que tanta belleza no podía ser cierta, que era prácticamente incorrecto sentirse tan bien. Ahora observando a Inuyasha, se daba cuenta de que sus —para el momento— vacías cavilaciones no podían ser más certeras.

—Yo… —empezó Inuyasha después de unos segundos, la voz le salió rasposa y extraña. Abrió la boca otra vez, a punto de decir algo y la cerró indeciso. No era capaz de decir nada. Tampoco podía pensar en nada, se había quedado en blanco. Pero sentía, cómo sentía. Algo cercano al pecho le picaba bastante y en realidad no quería pararse a pensar en el origen del dolor, porque entonces la ira regresaría y se pondría a destruir cosas de nuevo. No quería eso. Prefería aferrarse al vacío de su mente, necesitaba aferrarse a él.

Ahome lo vio tan encogido y confuso que casi quiso verlo destruyendo el bosque de nuevo. Percibirlo así hacia que el corazón le doliera y deseara que una Ahome tres veces más grande que la original la estacara en el suelo a base de martillazos

—Todo sucedió muy rápido y ninguno de nosotros está preparado para tratar con las consecuencias —dijo ella suavemente, refiriéndose también a Sesshomaru, aunque no estuviera presente—. Pero hay algo que sé y es que ya no puedo estar más contigo, Inuyasha—finalizó, sabiendo que entre toda la confusión, aquello era lo único lógico del momento. Él tampoco querría estar con ella, eso era seguro.

Hubo un largo silencio.

— ¿Estabas conmigo?—murmuró él, ambos sabiendo exactamente a qué se refería. Su mirada de ese momento era indescriptible: silenciosa, apagada, sobria.

—Sí, lo estaba —afirmó—; No te dabas cuenta, pero yo estaba contigo.

Inuyasha guardó silencio durante un minuto entero y retiró la mirada de Ahome para fijarla otra vez en el punto muerto que conservaba su olor. Se tragó mucho de sí mismo antes de hablar otra vez.

—Pues entonces no dejes de estarlo —dijo—. Y esta vez me daré cuenta.

Ante sus palabras, bajas y cremosas, adoloridas y profundas, los dos sintieron un estremecimiento que les recorrió toda la espalda y terminó abarcando el pecho completo; el de ella de frío y el de él de calor.

—Inuyasha —empezó—, no digas eso, por favor. No hagas las cosas más difíciles, no me hagas elegir. Ni siquiera puedo pensar con claridad ahora—murmuró, dejando que el efecto del frío terminara por extinguirse antes de seguir hablando. Estaba sorprendida, porque había esperado todo menos que Inuyasha, después de semejante episodio de sube y baja emocional, se mostrara abierto a que ella permaneciera a su lado.

— ¿Qué es lo que pretendes entonces, Ahome?—contestó él, mirándola fijamente y con más seriedad de la que había mostrado nunca. Su voz no era dulce, pero tampoco excesivamente dura—, ¿Vas a irte a tu tiempo y dejarnos solos con la búsqueda de los fragmentos? ¿Vas a dejarnos solos con Naraku? ¿Te vas a olvidar de todo? Porque si no estás conmigo, no veo en que otro sitio podrías estar. Este ni siquiera es tu mundo.

—Si sigo contigo voy a hacernos daño, ¡Ya nada más mira lo que ha pasado!―respondió con emoción, acercándose un paso más a él—. No fue planificado, Inuyasha, pero las cosas son muy distintas ahora, todo ha cambiado porque por increíble que parezca lo estoy considerando a él como parte de mi vida—Inuyasha abrió la boca para protestar en ese punto, pero ella lo acalló—. ¡Y no me importa que digas que para él no es lo mismo!, Porque existe algo, en mí, no sé en Sesshomaru, pero en mí existe algo; y soy yo la que no puede ver el mundo con los mismos ojos. Podrá ser que la próxima vez que lo encuentre él no se moleste en quitarme del camino, si es que como dices, llego a materializarme de forma valiosa en frente suyo, pero independiente de lo que suceda, para mí él es ahora alguien importante.

— ¡¿Te largarás entonces?!—gritó él, dejándose envolver sin poder ni querer evitarlo, por la oleada cataclísmica de celos que le produjeron las palabras de Ahome.

Ella, que se había emocionado por su pequeño discurso, se sintió picada por el súbito arranque de rabia.

— ¡Eres un terco, no estás entendiendo nada!—prorrumpió con vehemencia, dando un paso más cerca suyo. Quedaron a pocas pulgadas de distancia. Abrió la boca para añadir algo, pero fue él quien la interrumpió esta vez:

— ¡Cómo quieres que entienda si no estás siendo clara! Simplemente responde, Ahome, ¿Te vas a largar de aquí o no?—gritó Inuyasha, con mirada fría y sin pensar.

— ¡Sí!—Respondió ella, únicamente porque era lo que su orgullo herido le clamaba. Ya el dolor dejó de sentirlo sólo en el orgullo y se fue regando por el resto de su cuerpo.

— ¡¿Romperás nuestro vínculo entonces?!—ladró él, inundado de cólera otra vez. No estaba pensando, ninguno de los dos— ¡Tonta!—añadió dos segundos después, movido sólo por la posibilidad de que la respuesta fuera positiva.

Ella, ¡por Kami Sama que iba a decir que no!, pero después del tonta…

— ¡Ya te dije que sí!—espetó.

— ¡Pues entonces vete! ¡Nadie te quiere aquí!—respondió herido, mirando hacia otra parte al decir lo último.

Había traspasado su propio límite emocional y jamás se había sentido tan agotado. Jamás había sentido tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo y aún menos había demostrado tantas de sus emociones. Ahora era oficial, Ahome realmente tenía mucho de él, le había robado mucho. Sólo deseaba ir a algún sitio lejos de ella… y de los demás para ser exacto, algún sitio lejano para poder mitigar su dolor.

—Inuyasha…—empezó Ahome, su ira evaporándose de nuevo al ver la expresión en sus ojos. Odiaba que él pudiera arrasar con su rabia tan fácilmente. Odiaba amarlo tanto a pesar de toda la marea de confusión en que se había convertido su vida.

—No. No más por hoy. Vuelve a tu época Ahome, o… haz lo que quieras —Casi susurró. Entonces se giró y sin más, saltó con increíble destreza y se alejó tomando como apoyo las copas de los árboles, dejándola con la palabra en la boca y un peso en el alma.

Sesshomaru caminó pensativo y con elegancia. Lo normal. Yaken no pareció notar diferencia alguna en la presencia de su señor, salvo quizás un aire distinto que lo embargaba, algo, tal vez entre sus níveas cejas o en algún rictus de sus labios, algo que aunque el pequeño demonio no podía identificar del todo, le daba un aire de melancolía intrínseco, plasmado ahí casi por un suceso exacto. Algo había cambiado. Se preguntó si lo suficiente como para que él notara alguna diferencia. Sólo el tiempo lo diría.

¿Cómo era posible? Ya se había rendido ante su necesidad. Ya había pasado sobre sus principios más básicos para hacer algo que no iba para nada con lo que él era, con lo que había sido durante los últimos siglos. Lo que _había _sido… ¿Había surgido algún tipo de cambio? No. Imposible. Observó a Yaken durante una fracción de segundo. No se sintió distinto respecto a su sirviente, no sintió ningún tipo de calor nuevo y no deseó acercársele a dirigirle la palabra para hablar de alguna cosa sin sentido como hacían los humanos. Él no era un humano, había actuado como uno, pero no lo era y nunca lo sería. Él era un demonio de alta categoría, sus pensamientos deberían estar todo el tiempo enfocados en la batalla.

_Tentación_. Conocía la palabra, sabía lo que significaba y ahora también sabía cómo se sentía caer en ella. Después de todo, no iba a perder el tiempo pensando en el por qué, en lo que debería sentir y no en lo que sentía, en lo que debía ser y no en lo que era, en lo que debió suceder y no en lo que sucedió. No. Ya había malgastado el suficiente tiempo evitándolo, evitándose a sí mismo. Lo inexplicable era cómo funcionaba, porque no era posible que hubiera tenido una pequeña probada de ella y sólo pudiera pensar en que deseaba cada vez más. Cómo era posible que sintiera que el aire estaba simple y soso, que el ambiente estaba muy frío, muy silencioso. La imagen de su pecho desnudo le taladraba las retinas, aunque en el momento había demostrado mucho aplomo, sabía que deseaba con primitiva ansiedad probar de nuevo su piel. Sintió como si la noche anterior hubiera tomado sólo un poco de todo lo que podía llegar a obtener.

_Deseo. _También conocía esa. La conocía mucho mejor, pero siempre por encima, como si hubiera avistado durante toda su vida sólo la copa de un árbol sin la consciencia de los largos metros de madera y hojas que podía haber abajo. Aún podía sentir el tacto de sus labios sobre su rostro, gracias a sus sentidos desarrollados, era capaz de visualizarla tan claramente como si acabara de estar ahí con ella. Quería más_. _

_Prohibido. _Al parecer se había olvidado de esa, porque sus últimas hazañas demostraban claramente que había ignorado las enseñanzas que le habían sido inculcadas en las tierras del norte para que fuera un verdadero señor. Nada de distracciones, nada de tentaciones, nada de deseo. Pero ¿Qué importaba ya? No estaba en las tierras del norte, no estaba gobernando. Todo lo que hacía era vagar por el mundo tras la pista de Naraku, en venganza por un suceso de hace tiempo. Se detuvo para observar a Lin, durmiendo plácidamente sobre el lomo de Ah-Uh. Valía la pena. No pensaba perdonar a Naraku, no pensaba dejarle con vida. Quizás no había cambiado tanto, seguramente sólo se trataba de la forma en la que se sentía respecto a la sacerdotisa. Porque su deseo de sangre seguía intacto, porque su honor y su orgullo aún lo movilizaban hacia su enemigo.

Lo verdaderamente importante de la situación, era que ella estaba demasiado confundida para escoger. Demasiado apegada a sus compañeros y a _él. _Y Sesshomaru sintió un descanso cuando lo supo, cuando lo comprendió en su mirada, porque no sabía qué esperar si no hubiera sido así. ¿Acaso ella se marcharía con él, Lin y Yaken? Sonaba ridículo. Entonces sus palabras le atravesaron los oídos de nuevo, como si las acabara de pronunciar "_Quiero conocerte, quiero ver que hay detrás de esa máscara de frialdad, del poderoso Youkai… quiero estar contigo" _Entonces la idea no sonó ridícula, porque tal vez comprendió que ella lo había visualizado de cierta forma. Que en algún momento de su indecisión se había imaginado a sí misma viajando con él, a su lado.

Desechó el pensamiento, principalmente porque no podía permitirse imaginar que la idea no fuera ridícula, porque tenía que serlo, tenía que ser insensata y tonta. Si no lo era, se dejaría llevar por ella, caería en aquella nueva tentación hasta que no pudiera soportarlo más y saliera en su búsqueda una vez más, diciéndole que le importaba un pimiento que ella fuera de su hermano, que ella hubiera sido primero de él, que sus principios y enseñanzas caerían en saco roto al llevarla consigo, pero que lo deseaba tanto como a su inocente cuerpo. Deseaba llevarla con él, así no supiera lo que sucedería si lo hiciera. Por eso lo desechó.

—Señor Sesshomaru —susurró Lin con voz rasposa, como siempre sacándolo de sus cavilaciones. Él habría creído que lo hizo entre sueños, pero pudo percibir cómo el ritmo de su respiración cambió y entendió que estaba despierta. No respondió a sus palabras.

—Ya era hora de que despertaras niña. ¿No ves que el señor Sesshomaru está esperándote para que nos marchemos? —exhaló Yaken, sin poder perder una oportunidad para molestarla.

—Señor Sesshomaru, tuve un sueño muy bonito —continuó ella con su alegre voz de pájaro, despertando de su letargo inmediatamente, ignorando los gruñidos de Yaken y la indiferente mirada de su señor, que ni siquiera se dirigía a ella—; Soñé que estaba de nuevo con mis padres y que cenábamos juntos. Usted también estaba ahí, y Yaken, y Ah-Uh.

— ¿Por qué crees que al señor Sesshomaru podría interesarle aquello, ah?—inquirió Yaken, esperando el apoyo de su amo que, por supuesto, nunca llegó. Sesshomaru permaneció inmóvil y majestuoso, mirando hacia el linde del bosque, todavía con aquella rara expresión que se perdía en alguna de sus facciones.

— ¿Sabe qué pensé dentro de mi sueño? —continuó la niña, como si no hubiera habido interrupción alguna. Gorjeando alegremente, aunque adquiriendo un tono un poco más serio—, Que debí aprovechar más el tiempo que pasé con ellos. Ya sabe, tal vez debí renegar menos cuando mi madre me pedía que la ayudara con las labores o cuando mi padre me decía que lo acompañara con el trabajo de la aldea—añadió con la mirada en otra época y la voz, una extraña mezcla de añoranza y alegría—. Es por eso que quiero que mi tiempo con ustedes sea muy especial, para no tener que arrepentirme después de no haber sido feliz, de no haberlos hecho felices—finalizó con una gran sonrisa que Sesshomaru observó por el rabillo del ojo.

—No digas tonterías, Lin —murmuró Yaken, tratando de ocultar el calor que la declaración de la niña le había suscitado—. Tú… Señor Sesshomaru, ¿A dónde se dirige? Acaba de llegar—espetó, interrumpiendo la frase que iba a dirigir hacia la niña y reemplazándola cuando vio a su amo caminar tranquilamente hasta el linde del bosque, justo por donde había llegado hace pocas horas.

—Vuelva pronto señor, ¡Lo extrañaremos! —soltó la niña animadamente.

Sesshomaru no hizo gesto alguno que indicara que los había escuchado. Pero sí que lo había hecho. Las palabras de Lin habían creado una hecatombe en su interior, ese "_arrepentirme de no haber sido feliz" _le caló hasta el tuétano y sin pensar más, dejó que sus piernas se movilizaran solas.

* * *

_Empecemos por aquí: no tengo una excusa válida. Mi vida dio giros y Ámbar se me perdió en alguno. Afortunadamente nunca pensé en abandonarlo como tan evidentemente pareció, y dos o tres personas tuvieron la delicadeza (GRACIAS) de recordarme mis responsabilidades. Así que acá estoy de nuevo. _

_Estamos en FF. Net, ya sé. Muy pocos van a tener la paciencia de releer los capitulos anteriores para no llegar tan perdidos a éste, si es que les resulta necesario. Perdón por el retraso. Si aún no han olvidado la historia y quieren continuarla y darle otra oportunidad, aquí voy a seguir._

_Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, va con mucho cariño._

_Abrazos babosos para:_

_**AllySan (Creo que te amo, cuéntate como musa), flordezereso, damalunaely, Silvemy89, eiko298, lunita- depp, mechiikagome, vaipra, Lady Death06, virginia260, Jos, , Yuukiii, NaRuCaMi, emihiromi, Suzuki Haruhi., FLORCIIITA, Crystal Butterfly 92, La Gran Hana, marcelitha, S3HA, virginia260, Euphrasie Elessar, lieinyourvoice, jessica, tsuki, Inuyany, bans, Vampirestar, sakata-2, , Aimless Logic, Chie Abi, Sakata-2.**_

_**EUFEMISMO**_


End file.
